A New Moon
by VintageGirl71
Summary: After her parents send her away to live in America with her uncle and cousin, Callie hopes for a normal and quiet life, but little does she know that Beacon Hills is everything but normal. Throw in a a couple of werewolves, human sacrifices, an evil spirit and some very disturbing dreams and her life is turned upside down. Covers season 3. First book of the Premonition series.
1. Arrival At Beacon Hills

**Arrival At Beacon Hills**

 _"To begin a new you must say farewell to who you once were"_

* * *

Callie was walking around the airport, squeezing through the crowd of people, and trying not to hit anyone with her suitcase. She had heard that American airports were really crowded, but not like _that_. It was very different in comparison to England.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to spot her cousin. She finally saw her, close to the exit door with her father next to her. Allison was doing the same thing as she was, trying to find her in between the crowd.

"Allison!" she yelled so the girl could hear her as she managed to reach them; the girl's face lit up immediately.

"Callie!" squealed the girl when she saw her. Callie left the suitcase and gave her a hug, which was immediately returned. It had been almost 2 years since they had seen each other, and they were really close. They had kept in touch, but it wasn't the same.

"I'm so glad you are finally here" admitted Allison when they broke apart.

"So am I" nodded the girl, before proceeding to hug Chris, who smiled lovingly. The young girl was like a daughter to him, but Callie had to admit she was closer to her cousin than to her uncle. There wasn't a particular reason; it had always been like that.

"You've grown so much since I saw you last" said the man "You let your hair grow" Callie giggled. She used to have it short, above the shoulders; it wasn't a good look for her.

"It wasn't working for me" she said with a shrug of her shoulders, and they smiled.

"C'mon, let's go" Chris grabbed her suitcase, and let the girls go ahead.

"How was the flight?" asked Allison, sliding into the co-pilot's seat.

"Good, I guess. Long, for sure" her cousin and uncle smiled.

"Well, don't worry. It's only a 2 hour trip to Beacon Hills" reassured Chris.

"Ugh, long!" she complained, and her family chuckled.

"It passes quickly" said Allison with a smile, and Callie didn't quite buy that but didn't say anything.

"How are your parents?" asked the man, looking at her through the mirror. The girl's heart ache at the mention of her parents, their relationship had become kind of strained since she had refused to become a hunter. It's true that they didn't work like that anymore, but she believed that they still held her a grudge.

"They are good, but busy as always" she replied shortly. Her mother, Joanne, worked as a famous fashion designer, while her father, Robert was a really successful businessman. Their jobs required most of their time, and they had send her to study abroad because 'it was a great opportunity' but Callie though that they just wanted to get rid of her.

"Of course" nodded Chris.

After 2 hours inside the car, Callie was craving for some fresh air. Actual fresh air, not the one that came through the window.

"We're here" announced Chris, stopping in front of a building.

"Thank god" said the girl and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her "From now on, I'm walking everywhere" Allison gave her an amused glance as she approached her.

"Even to school? Which is 5 blocks from here?" Callie stared at her for a few minutes.

"Yeah, what's better than an early morning walk?"

"If you say so" said Allison with a smile, which her cousin returned.

The apartment was quite spacious for being an apartment. Allison had told Callie that they had moved away from their old house, and the girl completely understood why. Too many memories, really painful ones, she would move away, too.

"Come, you're staying in my room" said Allison, guiding her cousin while she admired everything. There were some pictures of Victoria Argent hanging from the walls, and some others of Allison as a kid. Callie herself was in some, too "Make yourself at home" indicated Callie's cousin, opening the curtains of her window.

Callie looked around. The room had two beds, one on each corner; it was really simple, honestly, and not much decorated. The covers were really colorful, though.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's really nice, really simple" admitted Callie, leaving her suitcase on top of her own bed.

"I'm glad you think that. I know it's not your room in England, but…" Allison had been to Callie's room a couple of times; it was really big, and with decorations and furniture all over the place.

"Allison, it's fine" reassured her cousin "I love it" Allison smiled, knowing that she was being sincere. Callie's eyes then stood on the wardrobe "I don't think my clothes will fit in there, though" Allison chuckled. It was true, Callie had many clothes. So many that she had lost count; she cared a lot about her appearance.

"I know, that's why we have this" she slid two doors opened that revealed a room. Allison turned on the light, and Callie looked at it in awe. It was a room full of clothes racks, and furniture with compartments; almost an entire room for her to put her clothes.

"You made this for me?" she asked, approaching it.

"Not exactly" replied Allison "It was already here, but we never really found a use for it 'till now"

"It's amazing" said the girl with honesty, and then hugged her cousin "Thank you"

"Anything for you" they had to break apart 'cause Allison's phone started to ring. She grabbed it from her bag and checked the caller. "It's Lydia, I have to take this" Callie nodded and opened her suitcase, to start hanging the clothes "Hey, Lydia!"

"How was France?" she asked on the other side of the line. Allison and Chris had gone a couple of months to France, and they had returned just 2 days ago.

"It was great" replied the brunette "I honestly had a great time"

"That's nice" Allison smiled "When's your cousin coming?"

"Uh, she is already here" the girl gave Callie a glance over her shoulder; she was hanging some of skirts "She arrived a couple of hours ago"

"Oh, shoot. Do you think she'll mind if we go out today? I've met this really hot guy and he has a brother" Allison frowned.

"Lydia, I can't just leave her here"

"She can tag alone! I can find a guy for her in no time" offered the strawberry blonde, but her friend wasn't convinced.

"She was in a plane for 8 hours, and then in a car for 2 more; she's exhausted, I'm sure that going out is the last thing she wants right now"

"What about you?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it"

"Okay" agreed the girl, realizing that talking was getting nowhere "Let me know your answer in 1 hour, it's due to be at nine o'clock"

"Alright" nodded the brunette, before hanging and turning towards her cousin, who was giving her an amused glance.

"What were you arguing back there?" she sat on her bed.

"She wants to go on a double date, but I'm not sure if I want to" Callie looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" Allison gave her a stern glance.

"You just arrived; I'm not going to leave you to go out on a date with a guy I don't even know"

"Allison, it's alright. I don't mind, you have a life, too" her being there shouldn't prevent her from living it.

"It's not just that" she admitted, and Callie frowned "I…I don't think I'm ready to go back out there" her cousin gave her a sympathetic look.

"Because of Scott?" Allison had told her about their relationship and the problems they faced, with her family not wanting her to date him, and having to date in secret.

Her cousin didn't say anything, and Callie took it as a yes. She stood up and approached her.

"I get it, trust me, I do" she had had a boyfriend when she was 16 and when they broke up, her friends tried to push her towards other guys but she rejected every single one of them because her old flame was still in her heart. She had missed her chance with many great guys because she couldn't stop thinking about him "As someone who has experienced love and heartbreak, I'm telling you; you can't let that prevent you from having fun. Life is too short. Maybe you should just go and see how things go. If you don't like it, you can always come back and we'll watch a Disney movie together" Allison laughed softly

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll be dead" both girls chuckled "Go and have your date, you can even borrow some of my clothes" Allison looked at her doubtfully.

"I'll stick with mine" Callie's clothes weren't really her style, they were too much.

"Your loss" Allison smiled, before grabbing her phone to call Lydia.

Some hours later, Allison came back from her date. It had gone well, but she wouldn't do it again. The guy wasn't so great, but Lydia and his brother had clicked instantly. He was even gonna spend the night at her house.

Allison was more worried about what had happened in the road, the deer had run straight towards them; it wasn't normal.

Callie was still awake, watching a series in Netflix. She smiled when she saw her getting into the room.

"Hey! How was your date?" she asked with a smile.

"It was…Good" replied Allison sitting on her own bed, and Callie wrinkled her nose.

"You don't sound so convinced"

"No, I liked it, but I wouldn't do it again. The guy and me…We were too different" her cousin nodded.

"Oh, I get it"

"What are you watching?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't want to keep talking about the date; she was still a bit shaken up because of the deer. She hadn't told her cousin anything about the supernatural things that happened in Beacon Hills because she didn't want to worry her.

"Supernatural" replied the girl "I watched like 10 episodes in 2 days, it's way too addictive" Allison smiled. She knew how much Callie loved watching TV series and movies, that and fashion was like her first passion.

"Anyways, it's been a long night, so I'm just gonna go to bed"

"You should consider putting on your pajamas first" Allison rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I know" Callie chuckled and focused back on the show.

Surprisely enough, she wasn't really worried about starting school the next day. She was kind of excited, what she was really worried about was sleeping. She wanted to have at least one peaceful night of sleeping, just one. No waking up in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare; she had been having a lot of them lately.

 **And that is it! It's kind of slow now because I have to introduce Callie to Beacon Hills and the people there but it gets more interesting around chapter 4, you just have to be patient!**

 **Also, as I'll do with my other story, anyone who reviews will get a previews of the next chapter.**

 **This one will be updated on Fridays!**


	2. Black Birds

**Black Birds**

* * *

Callie applied herself lip-gloss and a bit of eye shadow, before walking back into their room. Allison and her father were hugging, to let each other know that everything was going to be okay. It was going to be kind of hard for Allison to go back to the school after everything that had happened, and Callie completely understood that.

"Good luck today" wished Chris, giving his niece a kiss on the forehead. Callie smiled at him and then approached Allison.

"You ready?" she asked, grabbing her bag from the corner she had left it in the previous day. Allison looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah" she nodded in reassurance "You?"

"Never been better" she replied, and it was kind of true. She hadn't had any nightmares, so she was perfectly rested.

"Okay then, let's go" the girl stood up and they both went off "Oh, we have to pick up Lydia. Her car crashed" Callie opened her eyes wide.

"What happened?"

"Some burglars tried to steal it, they broke the windows. She wasn't inside at the time" Callie nodded.

"Lucky"

"Yeah"

"So where does Lydia live?" asked the girl, as she got into the co-pilot seat.

"Just some blocks away. It's not that far" she nodded, and rested her head against the window, admiring the houses. She had never been to American before, so everything was kind of new for her; it was as beautiful as she had imagined it, though. She didn't have anything to argue about "Are you nervous?" asked Allison, giving her a short glance.

"Not really" she replied, looking back at her "You told me great things about the school, and about your friends, too. There isn't a reason why I shouldn't believe you" her cousin smiled "The question here is, are you? I know it's been quite a while since you saw Scott" Allison's expression turned serious.

"Not exactly" Callie shot her a confused look "I saw him last night. Him and Stiles" now she arched her eyebrows "They were right next to us in the traffic lights"

"How did that go? I mean, did you talk to him?" Allison shook her head.

"I panicked, so I told Lydia to keep driving" Callie nodded, understanding the situation. "I wanna talk to him today, though" Callie looked at her curiously "I don't know if we will get back together, but at least to make things clear. See if we are in good terms, I guess"

"I'm here if you need me" she said honestly. She would always be there for her, no matter what happened. They were more like sisters than cousins.

"Thank you"

"No problem. It's us against the world" they had made some kind of pact when they were younger. No matter what happened, they would face their problems together; they would never abandon each other.

"It's us against the world" repeated Allison with a smile.

After some minutes, the arrived to Lydia's house, and Callie was in awe.

"She lives here?" her house was big, and really beautiful.

"Yeah" replied Allison "It's really nice, isn't it?" Callie nodded.

"I think it's bigger than mine" Allison chuckled and took out her phone, to let Lydia know they were waiting outside "If it's like this on the outside, I can't imagine what it must be in the inside"

"I haven't been here so much, but when I did, it amazed me everytime. The pool is great" Callie smiled as the door to the front porch opened, and Lydia came out. Callie loved her bag; she could easily notice how much she took care of her appearance.

"I was wondering how long it would take you" she said, getting into the back seat.

"Sorry" replied Allison with a soft chuckle "This is my cousin, Callie. Callie, this is Lydia" she introduced as she started the engine again.

"Hi" greeted Callie with a smile "Can I just say how much I love your bag?" Lydia smiled back at her.

"Thanks, hon! It's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you had already arrived"

"Don't worry about it! I should be thanking you for managing to get my cousin out of the house for a couple of hours"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allison chimed in, looking at her suspiciously.

"C'mon, Allison! Are you really gonna tell me that you didn't need it?"

"I guess…" she said, and Callie gave her a 'seriously?' stare, before looking back at Lydia.

"She totally needed it"

"I know" nodded the strawberry blonde, and they both chuckled. Allison couldn't help but smile, too. They were getting along just fine.

* * *

"Freshmen" said Lydia, looking around at the guys in the school. They were in Allison's locker; Callie was with them as everything she needed to know the first day of school (Timetable, locker number, etc.) had been sent to her some days ago "Tons and tons of fresh men"

"Aren't they like 14?" questioned Callie, and Allison nodded.

"Some are more mature than others" replied the red-haired, shrugging it off. Callie smiled.

"You know, it's okay to be single" started Allison "Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person" Callie had to agree, there was nothing wrong with being alone. Lydia chuckled and leaned against the locker.

"Allison, I love you" she said "So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me, or Callie" she included the girl, too "And pretend that we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine" Allison smiled.

"Yeah" agreed Callie "Or if you want to hang out and eat ice-cream while all three of us drown in self-pity, that's fine, too" her cousin chuckled. She felt really lucky for having both girls in her life.

"But I don't want a boyfriend" added Lydia, and place her hand on one locker while looking at a guy passing by "I want a distraction" she then spotted the twins, and Callie followed her gaze.

"Brothers?" asked Allison, who had joined the staring contest.

"Twins" corrected Lydia with a smile. The only way to distinguish them was because they were wearing different shirts. They were cute, Callie had to admit that, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. She had just arrived, she wanted to get used to the town and everyone in them first. Then came everything else.

The bell then rung and the girls had to go to class.

"What's your first class?" asked Allison, if they didn't have the same class, she would at least take her there. Callie didn't know the school yet. The girl frowned and took out her cellphone, where the timetable was.

"English" Lydia smiled.

"Perfect, that's with us! Come one" she urged, and the three of them went towards the classroom. When they arrived, Lydia picked one desk next to the window, and one guy sat in front of her. There were only two empty seats, and one was in front of whom Callie recognized as Scott Mcall, Allison had sent her pictures of him and everyone else. She also noticed Stiles Stilinski sitting next to Lydia.

"I'll sit in front of Scott, you can take the one behind Lydia" she started to walk towards it, but Allison held her back.

"No, it's alright" Callie shot her a doubtful glance.

"You sure?" she nodded "Okay" she took her seat, and focused on Allison and Scott interacting.

"Is anyone…?" she gestured to the seat.

"No" replied Scott, and then proceeded to repeat the word several times "It's all you, all yours" Allison nodded while biting her lip, sat down, and then tried to introduced Callie.

"Uhm…" she looked at her, and Callie knew that she didn't quite know what to say.

"I'm Callie" she saved her, and both Scott and Stiles turned to look at her "I'm Allison's cousin, I arrived from England yesterday. It's nice to meet you"

"You too" replied Scott, and Stiles nodded in approval. She would have said something else, but her cellphone buzzing cut her off. And it wasn't the only one; everyone else's was ringing, too. She frowned and looked at the message.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds…" started a woman getting into the classroom, it was their new english teacher, Ms. Blake "And the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" she stopped right in front of the desk "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read, and it's also the last text you will receive in this class" Callie shot her a glance, did she really have to make such an entrance to tell them that they had to turn off their phones? "Phones off, everyone" Callie did as told as the teacher started to talk again "I heard we have a new student, is that true?" she looked around, and Callie raised her hand, to let her know that she was the newbie. The teacher smiled when she saw her "Straight from England, where English literature was first introduced. Kind or ironic, don't you think?" Callie smiled politely, though she wasn't really interested "Welcome to Beacon Hills, Callie"

"Thank you" replied the girl. Ms. Blake then started to copy something in the board, and Callie could notice Allison passing Scott a note. She smiled, she was sure it said that they should talk. Callie did want Allison to get back with Scott, she was really happy with him, and that's all her cousin ever wanted for her. She had sent her pictures of them together, and they looked really cute.

Scott was in the middle of replying, when the headmaster came into the classroom. He told Ms. Blake something, and she nodded.

"Mr. Mcall?" she said, and Scott looked at here while quickly folding the note, worried that she had seen him. The teacher made a gesture with her finger, and then Scott was off. Callie didn't really give it much importance and focused back on copying.

"Hey, Lydia" she heard a voice whisper, and looked up to see Stiles talking to the red-haired, who stared at him sternly "What's that? Is that from the accident?" Callie frowned and looked at what Stiles was pointing to; it was Lydia's ankle, which had a bandage.

Accident? He was talking about the burglars, she assumed, but Allison had told her that Lydia wasn't there when it happened.

"No" replied the girl looking at her ankle and the back at him "Prada bit me" Prada was her dog, Allison had told her about it, too.

"Your dog?" asked Stiles giving her a confused look.

"No, my designer handbag" replied Lydia sarcastically, and Stiles gave her a stern glance "Yes, my dog"

"Has it ever bitten you before?" why was her dog biting her so important? Allison had told her that Stiles had a huge crush on Lydia, but it was just a dog. Nothing to worry about, she had been bitten by dogs before, too.

Lydia shook her head at his question.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same things as the deer?" that confused Callie even more. What deer?

She was sure that they had completely forgotten that she was behind them, that, or they thought she knew what they were talking about. Otherwise, they wouldn't really be talking about it, would they?

"You know, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" explained Stiles. Did that mean that there was going to be an earthquake?

Lydia asked the exact same thing.

"Or something" replied Stiles, what the hell did that even mean? "Maybe it means that something's coming? Something bad" Callie arched her eyebrows when she heard this.

"It was a deer and a dog" said Lydia logically. The brunette was completely confused by now. Something like what? She had no idea what they were talking about, but she wanted to find out "What's that they say about threes?" asked Lydia with a frown "Once, twice…" she was cut of mid-sentence by a bird slamming into the window, and leaving a trail of blood behind. Everyone turned to look at it, including Ms. Blake. She approached the window as bird squawks were heard.

Callie opened her eyes wide as millions of black birds flew in their direction. Next, they all started to slam against the window, as if they were trying to kill themselves. Then, one practically went through the glass, breaking it as thousands of birds started to get into the classroom. Squawks and yelling were heard, while everyone was trying to protect themselves from the attack.

"Get down! Everyone!" yelled the woman, and Callie didn't need to be told twice. She did as told as one of the birds went flying just above her head. Ms. Blake kept yelling 'Get down!'

The classroom was in chaos.

After several minutes, the attack finally ceased. The classroom was full of black feathers and dead birds. Callie had no idea what the hell had happened, but she knew it wasn't normal. It was almost supernatural.

The school had called the parents or guardians of the students after the incident, and the police department was there, too. Chris had arrived almost first, and was applying bandages to Allison. Callie was picking up her books all scattered around the floor.

"Next time you feel like staying at home you stay at home" said Chris "That goes for you, too, Callie" he addressed his niece, too, who just nodded.

"I'm okay" replied his daughter, and then, thinking that Callie wasn't hearing, added "But, dad, the deer and now this?" Callie frowned; why was everyone talking about a deer? She decided she would ask Allison about it that night. With all the students there, it was not a good idea.

"I know, I know" replied Chris softly as Callie finally finished picking up her books. Chris placed a hand on her head comfortingly.

"Are you doing fine?" Callie nodded.

"An unforgettable first day for sure" she said with a chuckle, trying to light up the mood. Allison smiled softly. The sheriff, Stiles' father, then approached the small family.

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" Callie looked at her uncle curiously.

"Me?" he questioned with a confused look.

"Yeah" Chris looked at the girls. They were a family of hunters, yes, but none of them felt particularly comfortable with telling the sheriff about it "All this bizarre animal behavior, it's…You must have seen something like this before, right?"

"I'm not sure why I would or why you think I would" replied the man defensive, while Allison and Callie exchanged knowing glances.

"I'm sorry" apologized the sheriff "I could sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter" he pointed at Stiles, who looked down to avoid attention.

"Ah, right" replied Chris, smiling at the girls, who managed to smile back. He didn't know they hunted werewolves, or used to hunt "Well, not anymore" he looked back at the man who nodded, before looking at Allison.

"You all right?" he asked, and Allison nodded. Then he looked at Callie "I don't think I've seen you before"

"I'm Callie" she introduced with a smile "I'm Chris' niece, I arrived yesterday from England" the man nodded.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills" the brunette smiled.

"Thank you" she replied before the man left "Well, that was close" she said, and her family nodded.

"School can wait another day" said Chris "Let's get you girls out of here" the girls nodded.

"I'll get Lydia" said Allison, walking away.

"Can you give me 5 minutes? I have to leave some stuff at my locker" Chris nodded, and the girl went off.

* * *

Callie was walking back from her locker, when she saw Lydia and Allison in the distance. A girl she had never heard of before, Braeden, was with them and was holding their arms tightly. She approached them hurriedly, sensing that something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" she asked suspiciously when she arrived to the scene. Braeden saw something in the distance, and she went off in the opposite direction. The girls turned around and manage to see a glimpse of black leather jackets, before completely losing sight of the twins. Allison and Lydia exchanged glances, and Allison followed the direction the girl had gone in "What did that girl want?" asked Callie to Lydia.

"She was looking for Scott" replied the red-haired, and Callie shot her a confused glance.

"Why?" Lydia shook her head.

"I don't know" Callie looked at her friend's arm, and her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"She left you a mark" Lydia looked at it frowning while Allison came back.

"She bruised me" complained the red-haired to her friend, and Allison looked at her own arm, which had a mark, too.

"Huh. Me, too"

"Couldn't she just ask nicely?" questioned Callie out loud, while Chris approached them.

"Okay, let's go" Callie and Lydia nodded and went off, but Allison stayed behind. She couldn't help but worry about everything going on, it was all very strange.

"You don't have to worry about this anymore" reassured her father "Remember our agreement?" he asked "We stay in Beacon Hills, but only if we stay out of this"

"What about Callie?" she asked, giving her cousin, who was talking with Lydia, a glance "You know she's smart, sooner or later she'll figure something's going on" Chris gave his niece a glance.

"We'll worry about that later, for now let's just get you out of here" Allison agreed reluctantly. She didn't like lying to Callie, but maybe it was the best option. Or maybe not, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

The girls were in Callie's and Allison's room, trying to decide which colour to paint the room. They had different color papers stuck to the wall to see which one would fit better.

Callie had already showed Lydia her wardrobe, and she was fascinated. She even said she would borrow some of her clothes sometime, and Callie agreed, but in exchanged Lydia had to let Callie use her clothes. Needless to say, either one of them had problem with that.

"This one is perfect" said Lydia, holding a pink paper against the wall, but Allison shook her head.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking, maybe a shade of blue" she held a blue paper.

"You think so?" Callie chimed in "But what about a light green?" she held a paper of that colour "It lights up the room, and it goes with our bed covers" she looked at them for approval.

"Maybe" Lydia tilted her head in consideration. Callie smiled, and then looked down to their arms. She still couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and everything weird that had happened that day.

Then, she noticed something.

"Guys" she called, stepping back. Both girls looked at her "Look" she grabbed their arms and held them together.

The bruise Braeden had left them, together, formed a symbol.

"It's like something split in two" commented Allison, staring at the marks

"Do you think she did it on purpose? It can't just be a coincidence, can it?"

"I don't think so" replied Allison, shaking her head.

"Okay, but what does it mean?" questioned Lydia, and Callie shook her head.

"I have no idea"

"Me either" said Allison in agreement "We have to tell Scott" she said, leaving the blue paper on the bed. Callie frowned.

"Scott? Why? What can he do?"

"He can help us" replied her cousin, grabbing her bag and key cars.

"Are you sure this is not an excuse to see your ex-boyfriend? Scott doesn't seem like the type of guy who knows about mysterious symbols"

"You'd be surprised" said Lydia, making Callie frown, but she didn't ask anything.

"You coming?" asked Allison, opening the door of the bedroom. Callie still wasn't sure what Scott could do, but followed them anyway.

* * *

 **I will put the links for Callie's outfits in my profile, be sure to check them out!**

 **What did you think?**


	3. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

* * *

Lydia grabbed a pen from her bag and traced the lines on her arm before comparing them to Allison's.

"I don't know" she said "It doesn't look like much to me"

"It's a pattern, it means something" argued Allison.

"I still don't understand how Scott could know what it means" said Callie, leaning forward on her seat. Allison, Lydia and Callie were in Allison's car, going to a party in which Scott was.

"Maybe he won't, but he might know someone who will" Callie frowned. It's true that she didn't know Scott as well as the other two did, but it still was suspicious. Everything was suspicious, the birds, and the girl who had bruised her friends, and the deer…Maybe she could ask them about that last part now.

"What's that about the deer?" she questioned. Lydia and Allison tensed and exchanged glances.

"What deer?" asked Allison innocently, focusing back on driving.

"I heard you telling Chris about a deer, and you and Stiles were talking about it, too. About that and about an accident, what does that mean?" she addressed Lydia in the last part.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked the red-haired trying to make her forget about it, but that was not gonna happen easily.

"Don't change the subject" she said sternly. If someone did that, it meant that they were hiding something. Allison sighed, she was not gonna lie about it. Especially to someone as intuitive as Callie, who would easily notice that she was not telling the truth.

"It happened during the night of the date" she started to explain, looking at her through the mirror. Callie gave her a curious glance "We were going to the cinema, were we would meet them" Callie nodded, and Lydia continued the story.

"We had stopped because Allison wanted to talk to Scott and Stiles, and that's when the deer came into scene" Callie frowned "It ran straight into us, and it broke the front window of my car" Callie opened her eyes wide. So that's why they had been talking about it; first a suicidal deer, then the birds, and Lydia's dog. Animals were acting crazy.

"Stiles said that something was coming, what did he mean by that?" she asked again.

"It's Stiles" replied Lydia quickly, Allison had told her that she didn't really want her to get involved "He is always saying things like that, don't worry about it" Callie looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She didn't buy that, but they had already told her about the deer so it was fine.

Lydia looked at the bruise again.

"How are you so sure it means anything at all?" she questioned, looking at Allison.

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott" she replied "It's like she needed to find him. Like she had to"

"That must mean something" Callie backed her cousin up "It can't be a coincidence" Allison nodded.

After some more minutes, they finally arrived to the house where the party was being held.

"Are houses here always so big?" questioned Callie, staring at it as they got out of the car.

"Most of them yes" replied Allison "But you can't complain, have you seen _your_ house?" Callie smiled slightly; it was true that her house was big, too.

"Fair point" she replied just as the door of the house opened, and Scott came out. Callie squeezed her cousin's hand as a way of supporting her. It wasn't easy to have your ex-boyfriend standing right in front of you.

Allison smiled slightly at her cousin, before looking back at Scott.

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" asked the boy when he saw the other two girls. Allison shook her head staring into the space, before looking back at her arm.

"I need to show you something" she pulled up her sleeve, and showed him the pattern. Scott stared at it, and then looked at her with a blank expression. That's when Callie's cellphone rung and, thankfully. She frowned and took it out of her bag; she was even more confused when she saw the caller.

"Mom?" she asked, answering. Her mother's happy voice came from the other side.

"Callie, hi!" sounds of people talking could be heard in the distance, which suggested that she was working. She walked away from the trio to have some privacy.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" she questioned. Her mother didn't usually call unless something had happened, much less she called Callie.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine!" she replied "I was just calling to check up on you" that surprised the girl even more, who didn't think her mother cared about her well-being.

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask with hope.

"Of course!" replied the woman "You're my daughter!" Callie smiled "So tell me, how's school?"

"Oh, it's amazing!" her daughter replied, eager to tell her everything or almost everything "The classes are quite interesting, and I've met some of Allison's friends. They are really nice!"

"That's great, honey. And what about the town? Do you like it?"

"I haven't had the chance to visit it properly, but what I've seen so far is lovely" she said with honesty. The neighborhoods she had seen and the houses were amazing. Her mother smiled, and then proceeded to say something else.

"Listen, Callie; I know that you probably think we are mad at you, but we are not. It was kind of disappointing, but we gave you choice. It's alright that you chose not to be like us" Callie couldn't smile; her mother didn't seem angry but her father was another thing.

"That's not what dad thinks" she said leaning against Allison's car, where she saw her friends in the distance, talking. She heard her mother sigh on the other side.

"You have to give him time to accept it"

"Mom, it's been a month; he should be over it by now" she was tired of her father treating her so bitter, like if she wasn't his daughter.

"He's always been a resentful person, he has done the same thing to me many times; but in the end, he always gets over it"

"I hope that's true" she admitted. She then heard someone else talking on the other line, and her mother spoke up again.

"Listen, honey, I have to go; a new worker is joining us today and I need to prepare a couple of things. Don't call me, don't waste your money, I'll do it, okay?"

"Okay" agreed Callie "Good luck" that being said, she hanged up as Lydia and Allison approached her. Scott had gone back inside.

"Who was it?" asked Allison, who had seen her cousin talking from the distance.

"My mother" replied Callie simply, putting her phone back on the bag "What did he say?" she was referring to Scott.

"He may know someone who can help us" replied Lydia. Scott had told them that Derek could probably help.

"That's great" said the girl with honesty as all three of them got into the car.

* * *

She was in a dark room, the only light on was that the came from outside. Allison handed her her phone and took out her coat, throwing it over a liquid in the floor so they wouldn't step on it. Callie took out her own cellphone and turned on the flashlight; she turned around and started to move it, trying to see where they were.

That's when she saw the body.

She woke up with a gasp. Allison shifted on the bed beside her.

It was just a dream.

She tried to calm herself down by steading her breathing, that's what her father had told her to do the first time that it happened. Slowly, it was working, but it took her more or less an hour to fall back asleep.

The next day, she was quite tired but managed to get up anyway, though she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She had been having them since she was a kid, and they always came true. They were more like visions than anything else, and the only thought of her having them everytime made her shiver.

But somehow, she managed to pretend like nothing happened. She didn't want to tell anyone about it, because they would probably think she was crazy, and Callie didn't blame them; it did sound kind of insane.

The first time it happened was when she was 7; she dreamt about a car crash in which her mother's friend, Clary, would be involved. She was drunk driving, and she killed a young woman, at least 20 years old. The next day, the crash was all over the news. Callie had no idea how she knew it would happen and her parents tried to comfort her the best they could, but they were as bewildered as her. None of them knew what was going on and, 10 years later, they still don't.

* * *

Callie took out some of her books from the locker as she glanced at Allison, who kept checking her phone repeatedly.

"Waiting for something?" she asked, and the brunette looked up at her.

"Scott is going to text me when Derek arrives" she had told Callie that he was gonna help and Callie was kind of doubtful at first because he had been accused of murder, but Allison reassured her that he hadn't done it and that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure about this? Because I'm not, I don't trust the guy" Allison gave her an amused glance.

"You don't even know him"

"He was accused of murder, that's enough for me, and you don't trust him either" she said logically.

"Scott does"

"Just because your ex-boyfriend does doesn't mean I will, why can't I be there again?"

"He has kind of a personal vendetta against our family, and if both of us are there, things won't end well" it was the truth. Then, Allison's phone received a text "He's here, I gotta go, I'll catch you later!" she gave her a wave and went off, and that's when Callie realized that she had no idea where to go. She was still new, and didn't know the school very well.

"Wait, but—!" she tried calling Allison but her cousin was long gone, leaving her in the middle of the busy hall "Great" she muttered, looking around. She had no idea how to find her classroom and if she was late in her second day of school, she was gonna be in big trouble.

With that thought in mind, she started to walk down the hall. Her first class was History, so if she saw students with books and a board with dates written on it, she would know that was it.

After wondering for at least 10 minutes she looked back at her timetable, perhaps she had read wrong, and that's when she bumped into someone. The things she had been holding all went to the floor. Callie couldn't believe her luck.

"Just what I needed" she knelt down and started to pick up her things.

"I'm so sorry" said a masculine voice, and knelt down to help her. He grabbed one of her books and a notebook.

"It's not your fault" she reassured, though she didn't look at him. She was trying to make sure she picked everything up "I wasn't watching where I was going" she stood up and could finally see the guy.

Isaac handed her the notebook and then her book.

"Thank you" she smiled. She was British; Isaac would recognize the accent anywhere, which also meant that she was new. There weren't many British girls around, and he had never seen her before.

"I'm Isaac" he introduced, and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Callie" replied the girl shaking it.

"You seem lost" he added when he saw her looking around frowning.

"I am, as a matter of fact" she said with a small laugh "I just arrived here and my cousin vanished, she is pretty much my guide" Isaac smiled.

"Maybe I can help" he suggested, and Callie grinned.

"That'd be great, thank you" she looked at her timetable once more, and she wasn't wrong. She did have history "I'm looking for the history classroom"

"I'm heading there, too. It's just at the end of the hallway" he said, and they both started to walk in that direction "So, you're new here" he started, trying to make some conversation. Callie nodded.

"Yeah. I arrived from England a couple of days ago"

"I noticed"

"It's the accent, isn't it? It's always the accent" she said with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, kind of" Callie smiled "You said you had family here" she seemed really nice, which encouraged him to keep talking.

"That's right" she nodded "My cousin, Allison, and my uncle Chris" Isaac looked at her cautiously when he heard the name of the hunter family.

"Argent?" the girl looked at him curiously.

"You know them?"

"I've met them a couple of times" a feeling of displeasure washed over him as he remember the time Allison stabbed him with knives.

"Now that I think about it, she did mention you in a couple of e-mails" she remembered as they got into the classroom.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked picking a desk and sliding into the chair.

"Mhm" she nodded, and sat next to him.

"What'd she say?" had Allison told her about the whole supernatural thing?

"That you were an arrogant and cocky teenager" she replied simply, and Isaac arched his eyebrows.

"Oh" was all he could say.

"I'm starting to think that maybe she was wrong, though, you don't seem so bad" Isaac smiled. Yeah, he did like that girl, but he was really hoping she wouldn't turn out to be like Allison.

* * *

 **Let's do this, I'll ask for a determined amount of reviews before publishing the chapter and, as soon as I get them, I'll publish it. Let's say I get three reviews today, then I'll publish the next chapter tonight and so on. I have many of them already written, so it's not much of a problem. What do you think?**

 **3 reviews and I'll publish the next chapter!**


	4. Revelation

**Revelation**

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Callie to the girls when she saw them in Lydia's locker.

"He didn't tell us anything" replied Lydia.

"What are you gonna do? It's obvious that it mean something" said Callie.

"We'll have to find out by ourselves" replied Allison, and her cousin nodded. Then, she remembered Isaac.

"Oh, hey, remember what you told me about Isaac Lahey?" she asked, and Allison shot her a curious glance as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah"

"You were wrong, he isn't anything like that" Allison arched her eyebrows.

"You met him?" Callie nodded.

"He helped me find the history class, as you abandoned me. Thank you for that by the way" either one of the girls knew if it the last part was sarcasm or if she actually meant it, but they didn't ask "He was really nice" Lydia gave her an amused glance.

"Is someone crushing on Isaac?" Callie shot her a 'seriously?' look.

"I just said he was nice and, besides, I only just met him" Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, sure" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'll catch you later. I'm gonna walk home so I can see the town a bit" she gave them a small wave as the girls nodded, and then she went off.

She was half-way out of the door when she heard someone calling her name; she turned around to find Isaac approaching her.

"Hey" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said in return.

"Home. I figured I'll walk there to get to know the town" Isaac nodded.

"Can I join you?" Callie's smile grew wider.

"Sure!" he smiled.

"I didn't get the chance to ask, how long are you staying?" he asked as they started to walk.

"The plan is to stay 'till I graduate. My parents think it's a great opportunity" replied Callie, kind of sad.

"You don't sound so happy about it"

"Oh, I am!" she hurriedly corrected "It's great here and I love it, but…To be completely honest with you, I think my father just wanted to send me away" Callie knew that her mother had told her that they weren't angry, but she had a hard time believing his father thought the same. Isaac frowned. He wasn't surprise, he knew how cruel parents could be, but it was kind of curious.

"Why?" Callie stayed silent for some minutes, choosing her words carefully. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had refused to become a werewolf huntress.

"Last year, him and my mother gave me the choice to become something" she started and Isaac nodded, reassuring her to continue "And I chose not to" the werewolf looked at her surprised, could it possibly be that she had refused to become a huntress? "Our relationship has been kind of strained ever since. He still holds me a grudge"

"How do you know?"

"It's the way he treats me" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking around. They were walking past a big building that seemed like a bank of some sort.

So Callie had problems with her father. Isaac could relate to that "He acts kind of distant, you know?" he nodded, understanding what that felt like "He barely talks to me, he practically ignores me when I'm in the room; he didn't even call to see if I was alright, at least my mother did" then she realized how boring that must have sounded to Isaac, so she changed the subject "But I shouldn't be dumping all my problems on you; what's _your_ life story?" Isaac didn't mind hearing her; it was nice to have someone to relate to.

"My mother died when I was a kid, so did my brother. My father died last year" he explained, and Callie felt bad for asking. Practically his whole family was dead.

"I'm sorry" she said sympathetically as they got into her neighborhood.

"It's alright" he replied "I didn't have much of a relationship with my father anyway" Callie gave him a curious look; at least they had something in common.

"That's too bad" she replied, and she truly believed it. She would give anything for her father to talk to her again.

She then decided to make a joke to light up the mood "Maybe we could bond about our daddy issues over an ice-cream one day" Isaac chuckled at her words.

"Sounds great!" Callie laughed along with him as they arrived to the apartment.

"We're here" she said, standing in front of the door "Do you want to come in?"

"I can't, I have somewhere else I need to be" he had to go to the veterinary to get his memories back "It was nice talking to you, though" he admitted, and Callie flashed him a smile.

"You too. I'll see you around, Isaac" he nodded and went off. The girl watched after him 'till he was out of sight before getting into the apartment.

Hours later, Allison came back from school, Callie had been doing homework on the kitchen table but when she saw her sitting on the chair next to her with frustration, she immediately stopped.

"By your reaction, I'm guessing you didn't find anything?" she said, leaving the pencil on the notebook. Allison looked at her.

"No. It's not a pattern and it's not a logo, I don't know where else to look" she said, putting the drawing she had done on the table. Callie sighed.

"Maybe we were wrong and it didn't mean anything afterall" she really wanted to believe it did, it was weird yet exciting, but they probably were being paranoid.

"But the girl at the school, the one looking for Scott…I don't know, maybe we're missing something" said Allison, and Callie nodded as she looked at the drawing.

Then, she realized something.

"Wait" she stood up and grabbed it "I've seen this before" she grabbed her laptop from the couch and opened it. Allison arched her eyebrows.

"What? Where?" Callie sat on the couch and opened the computer, as Allison sat down beside her.

"It was just for a moment, I was walking home with Isaac and I saw it in a building" Alison looked at her amused.

"With Isaac, huh?" Callie rolled her eyes and ignored her as she typed something on the search bar.

" _Beacon Hills bank logo"_

It was the third image to appear.

"There" she said proudly "Beacon Hills First National Bank" Allison smiled, both impressed and happy.

"You're a genius!" Callie smiled.

"You can say that again" her cousin chuckled.

"I have to check it out" she said, standing up.

"I'll come with you" replied the girl imitating her, but Allison frowned. She didn't like the idea much "Don't even try to convince me otherwise" her cousin still wasn't sure.

"It could be dangerous"

"We are the Argents; danger is like our second name. And besides, it's us against the world, remember?" Allison couldn't help but smile upon hearing their motto. She was not gonna let her go alone as much as she insisted.

"Okay" she nodded, and Callie smiled hugging her.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Allison chuckled.

"I love you, too"

And it was settled, they were both going to check the bank out.

* * *

The next day at more or less 7, the cousins approached the bank. Allison had brought with her a pair of big pliers to cut off the chains. As she did that, Callie looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. She heard the sound of the chains breaking, and turned around to see Allison taking them out. She smiled as they both got in cautiously in case there was someone inside.

The bank was dark; exactly what you would expect of an abandoned building, but it was the same atmosphere as the room in her dreams. It made her wonder if that room was in there somewhere, and if it was, who was in there. 'Cause it was obvious that someone had killed the girl they had found, or would found, was the killer still around?

Pushing her thoughts aside, she followed Allison through the dark hallways of the bank. It was cold, and she was regretting not bringing a jacket with her. Papers were scattered all around the floor, and some furniture was piled up together. Allison kept looking back, as if someone would suddenly attack from behind, while Callie looked around; she had no idea what they were looking for, something out of place, probably, or suspicious.

They arrived to a hall that had one single door; it looked like a janitor's closet. Callie kept walking, 'till she heard grunting behind her. She turned around to find Allison wrestling with a lady who was probably just 3 or 4 years older than them.

"Allison!" she yelled and approached her, trying to get the girl away from her.

"Ms. Morrell?" asked Allison when the teacher pinned her to the wall, making Callie frown.

"Who?"

"She's our French teacher and school counselor" replied Allison, confusing Callie. What the hell was a teacher doing in an abandoned building?

"Keep your mouth shut and listen close" replied the teacher, and then looked at Callie "Both of you, you have no idea what you just stepped into"

"Mind filling us in?" asked Callie with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Ms. Morrell ignored her question.

"Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your ass hidden. Get in that storage closet over there" she gestured towards the door with her head "Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out"

"What fight?" asked Callie, giving her a confused glance. Ms. Morrell looked at her.

"You'll hear it. Now, go!" that being said, she went off and Callie approached her cousin worriedly.

"You okay?" she nodded, and then walked over to the closet "Wait, we are not seriously doing what she said, are we?"

"We have to" Callie looked at her in disbelief.

"A teacher appears out of the blue in an abandoned bank and tells us to hide, and we are doing it? We don't even know why she was here in the first place; doesn't that make you think that it's a trap?"

"What if it isn't?" maybe she was telling the truth, maybe they were actually in danger, and Allison didn't want to take any chances. Callie stared at her, debating what to do, before finally agreeing reluctantly.

"Ugh, fine" they got into the closet and shut the door as told. Allison tried to turn the light on, but it didn't work. They looked around, but it was dark; that's when they heard the footsteps. Both girls gave each other a worried glance, as they went to stand away from the door and up against opposite walls.

Callie place one hand on her mouth to muffle her breathing eventhough they couldn't probably hear it, unless they were werewolves. The cousins heard the sound of someone stepping onto the papers on the floor outside, and the next thing they know is that some sort of liquid is filling the room; that's when Callie knew that that was the room in her dreams.

Once whoever was on the other side of the door was gone, things started to happen exactly as she had seen them. Allison handed her the cellphone and took her coat out; Callie took her own cellphone out and turned on the flashlight, even if she didn't want to, but she had watched enough movies to know that tempering with the future was a bad idea.

She looked around holding her breath and right there, leaning against a shelf, she saw the body of a blonde girl. Allison screamed, and Callie almost fell backwards. It's true that she already knew they would find it, but that didn't make it any less disturbing.

"We have to get out of here" decided the brunette, and walked towards the door.

"Ms. Morrell said to wait 'till the fighting started" reminded Allison, and her cousin gave her a questionable glance.

"And we are still listening to her? She told us to hide and we ended up finding a dead body, no thank you" said the girl and opened the door, stepping outside.

"We don't even know where to go" said Allison logically.

"Out" replied the girl simply and started to walk towards the exit, but then they heard roars and growls. They exchanged knowing glances before following the sound "Where does it come from?" asked Callie while running; they stopped at a crossroads. They waited and listened, and they both went right.

They arrived to what seemed a vault. Scott and Derek were leaning against the wall, while two werewolves, Boyd and Cora, growled at them. Callie opened her eyes wide.

"Are those…?" she left the question in the air.

"Werewolves, yeah" nodded Allison "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way" Callie looked at the scene, and saw that the two werewolves were about to attack Derek and Scott.

"Look out!" she yelled just in time for Derek to run, but Boyd attacked Scott and threw him against a column. Derek and Cora were fighting, while Boyd, who was pinning Scott to the wall, pound his claws deep in his stomach. Blood started to fall from his mouth. Callie looked at the scene horrified, trying to find something to stop them from killing each other and that's when she saw the black powder, also known as Mountain Ash "Allison, Mountain Ash!" she pointed out to it and Allison knelt down, ready to disperse it.

"No, don't break the seal!" yelled Derek. The girl looked up at him as they heard Boyd's roar, before cocking her head to the side; Scott was about to die.

"Allison!" urged Callie, and her cousin made up her mind.

"Boyd!" she yelled to call his attention, and then broke the seal. Both werewolves left their rivals and run off, while Callie and Allison had to move close to the door so as not to be hit by them. Derek came out of the vault angrily and grabbed Allison's arm rudely.

"Let her go!" said Callie and shrugged Derek's grip off, who looked at her sternly.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" replied Callie angrily. Nobody hurt her cousin, or they would regret it. Derek ignored her and looked back at Allison.

"What were you thinking?!" he questioned.

"That I had to do something!" replied Allison.

"They saved our lives" Scott defended both girls.

"Yeah, and what do you think they are gonna do out there?!" he asked yelling "You have any idea what you just set free?!" he looked at Allison and Callie.

"You wanna blame us?!" argued Allison angrily "We are not the ones turning teenagers into killers!" Callie assumed then that Derek was an Alpha. Only an Alpha could turn people into werewolves.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family" Callie opened her eyes wide.

"You know, instead of insulting our family you could thank us" she said sternly and Derek looked at her, realizing that she was also an Argent "We saved your lives back there. If Allison and I hadn't arrived, you would probably be dead by now. In fact, I'm having a hard time not killing you on the spot"

"Look, I've made mistakes" Allison spoke up "But Gerard is not my fault" Callie frowned when she mentioned their grandfather; she would ask about it later.

"And what about your mother?" asked Derek, and Callie arched her eyebrows. What did that had to did with her aunt?

"What do you mean?" asked Callie confused, and Derek turned to look at Scott.

"Tell them, Scott" he said, and Allison looked at him.

"What does he mean, Scott?" he sighed and stared into the distance.

"Scott, what does he mean?" this time, Callie spoke up. She knew that her aunt had killed herself, but what did Scott know about it?

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Should I continue?**

 **By the way, did you hear about Arden Cho being kicked off Teen Wolf? I was so furious! When I start writing the 5** **th** **season (If I do, that is) I'll give her a proper farewell or she will still be there, like I'll do with Isaac.**


	5. Back In Business

**Back In Business**

* * *

Callie leaned against the car window as she stared at the White full moon illuminating the sky. She was having a really hard time processing what Scott had told them, but that didn't mean that she didn't believe him. She knew that her aunt had quite the obsession with killing werewolves, even bigger than her uncle's, but that didn't make it any less hard to accept.

Her aunt had tried to kill Scott, and Derek had bitten her in order to save him.

She glanced at Allison, who was staring into the space with one hand resting on her head and the other on the steering wheel. She had even a harder time accepting it because she really did love Scott.

But even while knowing that, Callie couldn't help but ask:

"Are you okay?" Allison seemed startled when she spoke to her, she was in a deep thought, but quickly recovered herself.

"I don't know" she replied, lowering her hands, and Callie nodded "But I do know one thing" she reached the car's glove compartment, and took out an arrowhead; then, she looked at Callie "We have to help them" her cousin agreed. Two violent werewolves were on the loose; they couldn't just stand back and do nothing.

Allison started the car, and soon they were both on the street.

"So" started Callie, trying to sum up what she had found out so far "Scott's a werewolf, and so is Derek, anyone else I should know of?" Allison nodded.

"Isaac" Callie looked at her surprised, Isaac a werewolf? She would never have imagined it, but, then again, she never would have pictured Scott as a werewolf either.

"From Derek's pack?" she asked, expecting a negative answer, one she didn't get when Allison nodded "Poor him" Allison smiled slightly, but she didn't mention that Isaac was willing to be turned "What about Stiles?" her cousin shook her head "And Lydia?" Allison frowned.

"She was bitten by one, but never turned" Callie shot her a confused glance.

"How is that even possible?" Allison shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Was she bitten by Derek, too?" if that was the case, he really needed to learn some self-control. Luckily, Allison shook her head.

"No, by his resurrected uncle Peter" Callie arched her eyebrows.

"He came back to life? How?" she had so many questions…It had been a long time since she had been in contact with the supernatural, so she didn't remember much.

"He used to be an Alpha, and Derek killed him, stealing his power. Last year, Lydia was under some kind of trance, and he used her to come back to life" Callie nodded, letting that information sink in.

"Anything else I should know?" Allison frowned, trying to think of something, and then she remembered.

"Yeah, my father can't know that I'm involved. We made an agreement; we stay in Beacon Hills but out of all this" Callie nodded.

"Got it" they arrived to the apartment, and they both got out of the car.

"Are you still good with a bow?" asked Allison as they got into the house and Callie gave her a 'seriously?' stare.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she was great at using it, she had started to train with it at 13, and she had improved a lot. Allison smiled.

"Just checking" Allison turned on the lights in their room, and approached her bed. From underneath it, she took out two bows and two suitcases, which were full of different arrowheads. After that, she took out two quivers with at least 24 arrow shafts each. Callie looked at it in awe.

"Nice" she commented, and grabbed the bow. Allison smiled upon hearing this.

"If we have 8 arrows of each kind we should be fine" she said, starting to place the different arrowheads.

"Alright" nodded Callie "But let me change first. I can't exactly go werewolf hunting in skirt and heels" if she had to run, which she probably would, she would break and ankle.

"Okay" said Allison with a soft chuckle and kept doing what she was doing. Callie smiled before walking towards her wardrobe and picking up some clothes.

* * *

"We have to find them before they hurt someone" said Callie as they walked through the forest, where Boyd and Cora would most definitely be.

"We have to track them first" reminded her cousin.

"Blood" stated Callie, looking at her, and Allison nodded. She took out a knife from her belt and made a little cut just above her wrist. She let the blood fall on some leaves as Allison proceeded to set a tripwire to catch them.

Callie took out a pair of IR glasses from her bag and started to scan the woods, as Allison did the same.

"This is kind of exciting" commented Callie "The last time I did this was while training" Allison couldn't help but chuckle.

"You should had moved here last year, this is mostly all we did during the night. Try to catch someone, or stop someone from killing someone else" Callie put the glasses down and looked at her cousin curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Allison lowered them down too and looked at her.

"I didn't want to worry you, and, knowing you, if you had known about this, you would have moved ages ago" Callie chuckled.

"That's true" she had always loved adventure.

"And besides" continued her cousin "I was relatively new to everything, I hadn't even started my own training, and I still have lots of things to learn" Callie nodded, she completely understood that. She had started training at a young age, and she still didn't know many things.

"So do I, there's many stuff I have no idea of" she said, before focusing back on scanning the woods. That's when they heard the rustle of bushes, they both stood quiet and listened. They heard some more noises and they both ran off in that direction.

That's exactly why Callie had chosen to change her outfit, for situations like that one.

They arrived to a clear, where they thought they had heard the sound, but didn't see anything.

"That's weird, I was sure it came from here" said Callie, looking at Allison, who nodded.

"Because it did" nodded Allison, as her cousin looked around. That's when she saw the ultrasonic emitter.

"Allison" she called as she approached it "Look" she knelt down beside it, and stared at it.

"Ultrasonic emitters" she observed, the only ones who had those were hunters "What is it doing here?"

"Maybe they asked your dad for help" she said, looking up at her "They are trying to guide them somewhere" she looked around to see if there was another one, and Allison saw one stuck in one of the trees.

"Here" she walked towards it, and Callie followed her.

"The question is where?" she questioned, looking at the path in front of them.

"Let's find out" suggested Allison, and they started to run in that direction.

They found 5 more, and the last one, the sixth one, marked the end of the corridor, that lead straight into the school.

"They are trying to trap them inside" stated Callie, looking at the building in the distance "But where?" Allison thought about all the places they could possibly trap them in. Somewhere sealed, where they couldn't escape from.

Then, she realized.

"The boiler room" Callie opened her eyes wide, and both girls rushed down "It makes sense, they can't get out"

"But what about the door?" questioned Callie, giving her a confused look, but Allison shook her head.

"They can't break it, it's made of steel" she would have kept running if Callie hadn't grabbed her hand to drag her against the walls.

"What?" asked Allison, but Callie placed her finger on her lips, a gesture that clearly meant 'silence'. She leaned her head to the side, where Isaac, Derek, Scott and Chris were standing, and Allison imitated her.

"The red doors" said Derek "Someone has to get them open" that being, said, he went off. He was gonna do that.

"Someone has to drive them inside" added Scott when Derek left.

"I'll go" offered Chris.

"No, I'm faster" said Isaac and left. Callie and Allison looked at each other and nodded. They both went running toward the back of the school.

"We use flash bang arrows" stated Allison "You attack from the flank; I do it from the front. The only way for them to escape has to be by getting inside" Callie nodded "I'll fire the first arrow, and that's when you come in"

They arrived at the place, and Callie hid herself behind the wall, while Allison climbed into the school bus and crouched so they wouldn't see her.

Callie waited for Allison; Boyd and Cora would want to escape from the side, and she would be there, waiting for them.

She heard a growl, and then the sound the arrow made. As expected, the werewolves wanted to go right, but she got out of the hideout and fired the second arrow. They were trapped.

Both girls kept shooting, 'till they went inside of the school and the doors closed. Once the smoke cleared, they saw Isaac, who was looking at both girls in shock. The cousins exchanged glances, and Allison went off. No one could know that she was there, but the same rule didn't apply to Callie, who stayed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Isaac, giving her a confused glance.

"Long story short, I know what's going on"

"How?"

"Me and Allison went inside the First National Bank, where they were keeping Boyd and Cora" she started to explain, and Isaac nodded.

"I know" this time, Callie shot him a confused glance "I found it, too, but the Alphas saw me and they stole my memories, Scott's boss helped me to recover them"

"Scott's boss?"

"Scott works in his veterinary, and his boss is a Druid. He knows about this stuff" Callie nodded "Wait, aren't you supposed to be a werewolf hunter? Why are you helping us?" Callie smiled.

"I belong to a family of hunters, yes, but I'm not one" Isaac couldn't help but smile, knowing that she wasn't a hunter made him happy. He wanted to get to know her better, and not having to be enemies was the first step "Remember that choice I told you my parents gave me?" he nodded "It was whether I wanted to become a hunter or not, and I chose not to"

"Thank god, I was starting to get worried" Callie chuckled, and then she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, please don't tell anyone that Allison helped, she wasn't supposed to be here" if Chris found out, they would have a problem.

"I'm sure you aren't supposed to be here, either" he shot logically, and Callie rolled her eyes. It's true that Chris didn't want Allison to get involved, but that didn't mean that her cousin couldn't.

"Nothing will happen to me, I'm not the one with the overprotective father" Isaac smiled "But can you do that?"

"It will be kind of hard considering that she stabbed me with knives" Callie frowned.

"Wait, what?!" why had she stabbed him? Weren't they retired?

"Yeah, last year" explained Isaac "She went in a killing spree and shot like 30 arrows to Boyd and Erica, and stabbed me with knives. Your grandfather was there, too" so that's what Allison had meant when she said to Derek 'Gerard wasn't my fault'

"Oh, I can see why you would have trouble keeping her secret then"

"But as it's you who's asking me to do it, maybe I'll think about it" he said, and Callie gave him an amused glance.

"Did you just flirt with me?"

"I don't know, did I?" he asked innocently, and Callie smiled. She was about to reply, when they heard growls; they came from the school. They exchanged glances and rushed inside "Scott?" he asked frantically, had something happened to him?

As Isaac narrowed her eyes, trying to see him, a beam of sunlight illuminated Callie's face. She looked through the window, and saw the sun coming up.

"Isaac" she called with a smile and the werewolf approached her "It's dawn" Isaac smiled and run off, Callie following close behind. They arrived to the stairs that led to the boiler room, where Scott was already getting in. Isaac and Callie did the same, and they saw Derek inside.

He was bruised and hurt, but alive. Cora and Boyd, now in their human forms, were resting at his side.

"There's a teacher" he said tiredly "I'll take care of her, get them out of here" he was talking about Boyd and Cora. The three of them exchanged glances, and Callie placed the bow in her quiver before doing as told.

Her and Scott were carrying Boyd.

"Hey, Callie, when did you get here?" asked Scott.

"I was trying to catch them, too" replied the girl "I've always been keen on adventure. Then I saw the emitter and followed the trail here, I overheard you guys talking, and here I am" she explained.

"Was Allison with you?" he couldn't help but ask. Callie shook her head, she was not gonna let anyone, not even Scott, know that she had been there.

"No, she stayed at home. It was all me, which means I'm officially involved in your crusade, whatever it is" Scott smiled.

"Yeah, we could use your help"

Her year there was gonna be great, she knew it would.

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. We'll Get Through This

**Hey, guys! I know it's been WAY too long since I last update and I'm really sorry, but I've been busy with final exams and stuff! But from next week on, everything will be back to normal. I'm not leaving this story unfinished, don't worry!**

 **That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **We'll Get Through This**

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Allison getting into the bathroom the next day, while Callie braided her own hair in front of the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a light blue floral top, skinny jeans and light blue platform sandals. She also had a light blue bracelet and golden earrings and necklace.

Allison wanted to know how she was dealing with the events of the previous night. Her cousin looked at her through the glass and shot her a smile.

"Yeah" Allison nodded upon hearing her answer.

"I know it can be a lot to get your head around, so I'm here if you want to talk" Callie smiled again.

"I know, but I'm fine. I promise" she already knew that werewolves existed, so finding out that some of them were in Beacon Hills wasn't that big of a deal, she was a bit worried about the Alpha pack, though; but everyone was too, naturally.

Allison smiled and went back to the room, but Callie stayed behind to apply some make-up; she was not gonna got to school with the eye bags underneath her eyes. She had stayed until dawn in the school, so she had only gotten like 2 hours of sleep.

So, naturally, she fell asleep in French.

Miss Morrell was saying something in French and the class was repeating it when she saw Callie sleeping. She had both arms crossed over the desk, while the side of her head rested on it. Allison had been trying to wake her up, but Miss Morrell saw her before she even succeeded.

"Mademoiselle?" asked the teacher, crossing her arms "Mademoiselle Argent?" Callie was still asleep. Allison shook her a little bit, and Callie woke up, giving her a confused glance. She hadn't noticed the teacher, so her cousin made a gesture with her head towards her, and the brunette looked in that direction. Upon seeing Miss Morrell, she immediately sat straight and fixed her hair, which was quite disheveled "Es-tu fatigue?" Callie looked down embarrassed, while her classmates laughed and Allison gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry" she apologized softly as the bell rung. Miss Morrel sat in front of her, and Allison looked back at her worriedly, but Callie mouthed 'Go' and she did as told. She then turned to look back at the teacher.

"You're starting to concern me, Callie" it wasn't the first time that she had trouble staying focused, it had happened before, but it was because of her dreams, mostly. They really tired her "Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime"

"I have a better idea" replied the girl, closing her book and leaning back on her seat "Why don't you tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night?" she didn't trust her.

"Why don't you tell me what you and Allison were doing there?"

"Not gonna happen" she said shaking her head, and instantly regretted it upon seeing her triumphant face.

"Looks like we have a situation here" Callie looked at her with her eyebrows arched and a challenging expression "Tell you what" continue the woman "Give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you can avoid lunchtime detention" the girl frowned, trying to remember it, but nothing came to her mind. Miss Morrel smiled "Impasse" Callie gave her a confused look as she stood up and went off, leaving her there with her thoughts.

Allison came in right after the teacher left, and gave her cousin another worried glance.

"What did she tell you?" she asked as Callie put away her things, and hanged the bag across her body.

"I have lunchtime detention" she replied simply as the two girls walked out of the class "I tried to ask her what she was doing in the bank, but I didn't succeed much" Allison nodded, and then squinted her eyes.

"Are you alright?" upon seeing her cousin's curious glance, she added "I mean, when did you come home last night? I didn't see you"

"I left school at like 5 AM" she replied "Isaac, Scott and me wanted to wait to check up on Cora and Boyd. I only got two hours of sleep"

"So that's why you fell asleep" she said in realization, and Callie frowned.

"You thought it was because of another thing?"

"I thought that maybe you were still letting everything sink in, it can take quite the time" Callie nodded. Truth is she had been accumulating exhaustion from the past nights, staying up all night thinking about her nightmares, or actually having them…Of course, she didn't say that.

* * *

Callie put her staff inside the locker as the bell rang; she sighed and closed it, before heading to the detention room. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Isaac there. She approached the desk and slipped in the seat beside him, and he smiled a bit. Maybe detention wasn't gonna be so bad afterall.

"What did you do?" she questioned, turning to look at the door as some more students got in. Isaac's jaw clenched.

"I didn't do anything. Aiden beat Ethan, and then made it look as if I had done it" Callie frowned confused.

"Why?"

"To piss me off" he replied shortly, and Callie nodded "What about you?"

"After last night, I was craving for some sleep, so I ended up falling asleep in French" he was gonna say something else, but Mr. Harris didn't give him the chance. As soon as he got into the classroom, he started barking orders to the other students, and then he arrived to their desk. He told them to restock the janitor's closet, and Callie noticed Isaac tensing up beside her. She turned to look at him with a worried look "You okay?" he nodded, but Callie easily noticed that he was lying, though she didn't insist any further.

After arriving at the janitor's closet, Callie opened the door for Isaac to get in, who nodded nervously. As she got in, she noticed him looking around uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" he replied, looking at her "I'm just not a big fan of small spaces" he started to place some bottles in the shelf, and Callie quickly understood that he had claustrophobia.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can do it by myself, I have no problem" she was not gonna put him through that suffering, he didn't even deserve to be there in the first place. Isaac's immediate response was no, he didn't want her to do everything.

"No, no. It's okay, I can't let these things control me" Callie nodded, admiring his bravery. And she made it her goal to keep his mind off it as much as she could.

"Maybe we could use this quality time to get to know each other better" she said, and Isaac shot her a questionable glance.

"You're calling restocking the janitor's closet 'quality time'?" he made inverted comas with his fingers upon saying 'quality time'.

"You gotta work with what you have!" replied Callie, which made Isaac chuckle "I know, let's play a game. It's called 20 questions, you ask me something, I answer, I ask you something, you answer and keep going 'till we reach 20"

"Okay" said Isaac nodding.

"Great! I start" she said with a smile "What's your favourite colour?"

"Nice, Callie, very original" said her friend sarcastically, and Callie rolled her eyes, but she realized that it was indeed working. He didn't sound so nervous.

"Shut up and answer"

"Blue" replied the boy "My turn, what's _your_ favourite colour?"

"And then you say I'm unoriginal?" shot the girl logically.

"Just answer the question" she smiled.

"Black, like my soul" upon seeing Isaac's incredibly confused look, she bursted out laughing "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" the boy chuckled "Any shades of green" he nodded "My turn" she thought about it for a moment, before saying "What do you-?" she was cut off by the door slamming behind them and the emergency lights turning on. She shot Isaac a worried look, but he was already walking over to the door, to try to get it opened.

"No, no, no" he said, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it, but it wasn't working.

"Can it be locked from outside?" she asked, approaching him, but he shook his head.

"No, there's something up against it!" he said, still trying to open it.

"Okay, just relax, it's all right" Callie tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. He took out his coat and started to hit the door, he couldn't help but think about all those times his father locked him in the freezer and wouldn't let him out as much as he begged "Isaac, it's okay. We are going to get out of this" she didn't know what to do; she had never been in a situation like that one before. She wanted to calm him down, but she didn't know how "Isaac" she called again.

"Come one!" he cried, hitting the door violently.

"Isaac!" yelled Callie, as he stopped hitting it. Just as Callie thought she had gotten through him, he snapped his neck to the side and growled, not realizing who she was. His eyes were bright yellow, and the brunette opened her eyes wide when he took a step towards her, still growling "Isaac, don't" she scurried backwards, her heartbeat rising "Don't" Isaac then scraped her in the shoulder. She gasped in pain and placed her hand over it. She needed to calm him down "Okay, Isaac, look at me" she grabbed him from the shoulders as he growled; trying to get rid of her touch, but Callie's grip tightened "Nothing will happen to you, alright? I'm here, and I promise you we will get out of this" his eyebrows lowered, and realization hit him. His face started to shift, as he took a step backwards, scared to be around her. The door suddenly flew open and he was dragged outside.

Scott was standing in front of her, and asked her with just one look 'you okay?' she placed her hand on her shoulder again, trying to ease the pain and nodded. They both got out, and found Isaac sitting against the wall with his head on his hands. He looked up at her when he heard her heartbeat rising, and noticed the injury.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry" he kept apologizing, and Callie gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know, I know you didn't. I'm fine" she gave him a small smile and nodded in reassurance.

"I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry" started Scott "They wanna get someone hurt" Callie arched her eyebrows.

"The twins did this?" she questioned in disbelief. She wasn't talking about her injury, she was talking about locking Isaac in a closet, putting him through that suffering.

"Most probably" nodded Scott.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac spoke up again.

"You're damn right we are, I'm gonna kill them both" replied Callie angrily.

"No" Scott stated "We are gonna get them angry, really angry"

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Isaac as he looked at Scott getting into the school with some parts of Aiden's bike. Callie until then had been doing some tweaks to it, to get it to work. Upon hearing this, she smiled and stood up, starting the engine. The boy smiled at her and sat down on the bike.

"Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear" started to explain the girl. She then placed her hand on top of his in the handle "Front brake" she couldn't help but notice how warm Isaac's hand was, and she was hoping he wouldn't notice it in her heartbeat "Throttle" she added, turning the handle back.

"How do you know all this again?" he questioned surprised.

"Back in England I have a bike" he looked at her shocked.

"Really?"

"Mhm. My parents gave me to me as a gift from my 16th birthday" he nodded; clearly impressed "Anyways, the back brake is for stopping" she finished her explanation, and looked at Isaac. That's when she noticed how close they were, inches apart. She stepped away before her heart started to race "And try not to crash" he nodded.

"Yeah, been there, done that" he replied, remembering the night the girl had rescued him from the Alpha pack. Callie smiled as she took out her phone and took a pic of him "You look good in a bike" she complimented, sending the picture to Scott. Isaac looked at her curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah" confirmed the girl "Maybe you should get one, girls would pay you more attention if you did" she looked at him, and Isaac arched his eyebrows offended.

"I've dated girls" Callie looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that so?" he nodded "Mention at least one" she was just messing around, but it was fun anyway. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Callie smiled satisfied "You see my point?"

"Okay, then, how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked, not only to argue but because he was curious, too.

"One" she replied shortly, and Isaac gave her an amused glance.

"You're claiming that no girls like me, and yet you only had one boyfriend?" Callie didn't know how to answer, he did have a point, but she was not gonna lose the argument.

"Shut up, it was a really serious relationship"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" said Isaac, not believing her.

"Don't you have a couple of twins to piss off?" she said, wanting to end the argument, which she was clearly losing. Her friend chuckled and put on the helmet, Callie watched him leave before approaching the side entrance.

She arrived in time to see all the students accumulated on the hallways. Isaac was standing beside Scott innocently, as Aiden was besides the bike.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Ms. Blake, approaching him "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension" Isaac exchanged glances with Scott and Callie, who was smiling victoriously. At least for a moment, they had won.

* * *

"So, about Isaac" said Allison to Callie that night at their room. Her cousin paused the episode of Pretty Little Liars she was watching, and shot her a confused glance.

"What about him?" Allison smiled amusingly.

"I heard you got detention together" Callie frowned upon hearing that, but soon enough she realized what she meant by that.

"Oh, no, we are not doing this" she shook her head as Allison chuckled. She was probably going to suggest she had some sort of crush on Isaac or something.

"C'mon, what do you think about him?" she rolled her eyes.

"He's funny and really sweet, but that's about it. I met him a couple of days ago"

"And you find him cute"

"What?! I…No!"

"Admit it" pushed her cousin, she though they would look good together.

"I'm not admitting anything" upon seeing Allison's 'seriously?' stare, she sighed "Okay, maybe a bit, but I don't like him"

"Yet"

"Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because I'm your cousin and I deserve to know this stuff"

"Okay, whatever" she resumed watching the episode, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Hear Me

**Hear Me**

* * *

Callie woke up startled, breathing heavily. She was in the back seat of a Toyota; some cars and a yellow school bus were ahead. Allison and Lydia were sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively. Upon noticing her pale face, Lydia shot her a worried glance.

"You okay, Cal?"

The brunette saw Allison looking at her through the mirror worried, too, but she managed to nod, eventhough she wasn't. She had just dreamt about Boyd trying to drown himself, and Ethan trying to cut himself open with a saw. It was terrifying.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe that Derek's dead"

Him, Scott and Isaac had confronted the Alpha pack the day before; Callie and Allison had helped. It was true that she didn't like the Alpha all that much, but it had been quite shocking, anyway.

"I know" nodded Lydia "Neither can I"

Callie stretched and leaned forward, pushing her thoughts aside.

"Anyways, where are we?" the red haired looked back ahead.

"No idea" the brunette cocked her head to the side and gazed outside through the window.

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" questioned Allison insecure.

"There are like 4 more cars ahead of us, it's fine" reassured her cousin.

"That depends" admitted Lydia, with her elbow resting against the window "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Callie chuckled softly upon hearing those words.

"Yeah, I should back off" agreed Allison, almost in a whisper.

"Well, that also depends" Lydia turned to look at the driver "Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you are currently stalking?"

"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight" stated the girl as a matter of fact.

"Okay, so _you_ are keeping an eye on Scott, and _you_ are stalking Isaac"

She turned to look at the girl sitting behind them, who arched her eyebrows.

"Oh, god. Not you too" she said tiredly, pressing the bridge of her nose; first Allison and then Lydia. It was true that she was worried about him, but about Scott, too.

"See?" asked Allison grinning, happy that someone though the same as her "I'm not the only one who notices it" Callie frowned.

"Notice _what_?"

"How much you like him" the girl looked at her exasperated.

"I don't like him" she argued, though she knew it was of no use. And also, it was a bit of a lie, but neither Allison nor Lydia could hear her heartbeat, so she was fine.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Lydia, and Callie gave her a confused look.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Cal. It's obvious; you're just too stubborn to admit it"

"I don't" she kept saying, shaking her head.

"I don't need to listen to your heartbeat to know that you are lying"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, putting an end to the discussion.

"By the way" started Allison "This all started when Scott came knocking at _my_ door"

"For what?" questioned Lydia.

"He was accusing me of being there the night they were tracking Cora and Boyd"

"Technically, it's not accusing. You were there" her cousin pointed out logically "It's fine, though, I was there, too"

"So you are hunting again?" asked Lydia, who didn't know about any of that "I thought you guys were through"

"My dad, not me" replied Allison.

"I never stopped training" explained Callie.

"And did he find out?"

"About me, not about Allison" Lydia nodded.

"And how did that go?"

 **(Flashback)**

 _"You shouldn't get involved" said Chris, looking at the girl standing in front of him. He was holding one of her arrows, which he had found at the school the previous night._

 _"They are my friends, and they are being attacked by an Alpha pack. I may have only met them a couple of weeks ago, but I care about them. I'm not gonna sit back and watch them get killed" replied the girl firmly, as her uncle looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed._

 _"You're getting into a dangerous territory here, Callie. If anything happened to you…" he left the phrase hanging in the air, not being able to finish. The girl gave him a small smile and took a step forward._

 _"I can protect myself" she stated with confidence. Chris knew that, he knew that perfectly well, but that didn't stop him from worrying._

 _"I know, but if your parents found out…"_

 _"They won't" she reassure, grabbing his hand._

 _"Do you know that your father is still hunting?" questioned the man, making Callie open her eyes wide._

 _"What?" she asked in disbelief. They told her that they were through! She couldn't believe it. Chris nodded._

 _"He called me a couple of days ago, told me he found some werewolves in Oxford. He wanted my help"_

 _"What did you say?" inquired the girl, if he had agreed she would ve extremely angry at him. Werewolves weren't monsters._

 _"I refused, of course" replied Chris, making her sigh in relief "But if he finds out that you are helping the very thing he hates, you and everyone around is going to be in danger"_

 _Callie stayed quiet, letting that sink in. Her own mother had lied to her, she didn't know how to feel._

 _What she did know, though, is that she was not gonna back off._

 _"Then he can't find out" she stated sternly "He mustn't"_

 _"I completely agree" replied Chris._

 **(End of flashback)**

"So uncle Robert is still hunting" stated Allison with a frown, and Callie nodded with a dark expression.

"He can't know what I'm doing here, 'cause I can guarantee you that he is not a reasonable person" her cousin nodded.

"What will he do if he finds out?" asked Lydia with fear, she knew the Argents could be very dangerous. Callie shook her head.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to"

She didn't know herself what his father was capable of doing; he was a very dangerous man.

* * *

"So is that whole 'not letting him out of your sight and stalking him' thing literal or more like a general rule?" inquired Lydia after some minutes

"Why?" asked both girls at the same time, and then laughed when they heard each other.

"You're running out of fumes" Allison looked at the indicator and groaned "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota"

"What if the car stops?" asked Callie, not really liking the idea of losing the guys.

"Is it that big of a deal?" questioned Lydia "So we lose them. We know where they're headed"

"You didn't see what happened" argued Allison, and her cousin had to agree.

"Yeah, you weren't there. We were"

"I know who started it" she stated softly.

"Let me guess, because Aiden told you"

Callie guessed right, and she didn't like the idea of her friend seeing the Alpha. At all.

"Aiden?" questioned Lydia, not really understanding, but then she did "Woah, hold on a second! Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?" she questioned, looking at both girls who stayed silent "Oh my gosh, you are keeping an eye on them _and_ me"

"He's dangerous, Lyd" said Callie, who didn't trust either one of them one bit "You shouldn't get involved with him"

"I'm not involved with him" argued her friend "Why would I?

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" asked Allison, giving her a quick look.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation" the other girl gave her an amused glance.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Lydia gasped softly, and looked at her friend faking offense.

"I can't believe you'd say that! There's nothing going on!"

"Nothing?" questioned Allison with a smile.

"Nothing" replied the red-haired, as the car abruptly stopped.

"What now?" asked Callie, leaning forward and glancing out the front window. There were some cars ahead of them, and none of them were moving.

"We're stuck" replied Allison frustrated.

"Great" said Callie "Just great"

Lydia's phone then rung, and, upon seeing her expression, she gave her a confused glance.

"It's Stiles" replied her friend, noticing her face before answering the phone "Hey, Stiles!" greeted the girl cheerfully "Yeah, we were just about go to into a movie, you know, the popcorn and…"

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker" he replied from the other line.

"Okay" said Lydia in defeat and did as told.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt" Callie exchanged confuse glances with her friends, before asking:

"Is he not healing?"

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black colour"

"What's wrong with him?" questioned Lydia. She was told that werewolves were actually supposed to heal from everything, or almost everything.

"What's wrong with him? I don't…Do I have a PhD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Callie rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"We need to get him off the bus" stated Allison.

"And take him where? A hospital?" shot Lydia logically. What would they say?

"If he's dying, yeah" nodded the girl.

"I want to save him as much as you do guys, but taking him to a hospital is not a smart choice. What are we supposed to tell the doctors? That a werewolf hurt him? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Allison knew her cousin was right, but she didn't want to think about Scott in pain and getting worse.

"Stiles, there's a rest are about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over" she stated.

"Yeah, I've been trying"

"Try harder" urged Callie. She knew that sounded kind of rude, but they couldn't waste any time. "We need to help him somehow, even if it means healing him by ourselves"

A hospital was not a choice, so that left themselves as second best.

"Try harder? Have you met this guy?"

"Just try something" snapped Allison, resting her arms on the wheel. She was really worried about Scott.

"Fine" he replied back and ended the call.

* * *

Somehow, Stiles managed to convince the coach to pull over. As all the students got out, the girls approached Scott and Stiles and helped the werewolf towards the bathroom. They managed to sit him up against the wall as he groaned.

Allison pulled his shirt up, and saw the injury, which was a horrible black colour. Callie had to resist the urge to puke.

"Oh, my god. Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Allison softly.

"Sorry" he said back with great effort.

"Okay. Just give us a second" she stood up and approached her friends "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this"

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" asked Stiles, worried about his best friend, but Callie shook her head.

"That's not an option"

"What if it's the only option?" she frowned, trying to think of some way to heal him, and something came to her.

"Do any of you have a needle and a thread?" her friends gave her a confuse glance "We could just stitch him up"

"That might work" supported Lydia "It could be psychological. Somatoformic"

"Somato…?" tried to ask Stiles, but he instantly forgot the word. It was way too complex.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause" none of them understood what she was talking about. "It's all in his head" she explained simply.

"In his head?" asked the boy, and soon enough he realized what that meant. "Because of Derek" the girls nodded "He's not letting himself heal because Derek died"

"Back to my first question, does anyone have a thread and a needle?" repeated Callie, and Lydia took out a kit from her bag. "That's great, maybe all he needs is to believe it's healing" her friends nodded as Allison grabbed the kit. "But we don't have much time, the bus could leave any minute now"

"Then make sure it doesn't" ordered her cousin, and the trio nodded before going off.

"Does she know what's she doing?" asked Stiles to Callie, who nodded.

"Yeah, basic hunting training. We were taught how to do it" he nodded as they walked over to the bus, where the coach was urging for everyone to get in again.

Callie bit her lip worriedly. She trusted that Allison could do it, but she was worried whether it would work or not. They didn't have much of a choice, though. Scott was dying.

After some unbearable 10 minutes, Lydia's phone vibrated. She looked at it, and saw it was a text from Allison.

"It's done, he's fine" she said to the others. Callie sighed in relief upon hearing that, and so did Stiles "I'm gonna go help him"

"Okay, I'm gonna grab some clothes. We are gonna need a new shirt" said Stiles, and went off. Callie stayed behind calmly, knowing that Scott was fine. She had only met him a couple of weeks ago, but she would be devastated if anything happened to him, or anyone else for the matter. She felt comfortable amongst them, and they had been really welcoming. A girl couldn't ask for better friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of students surrounding someone, and cheering.

She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion and approached them, squeezing through 'till she got to the front. And what she saw shocked her.

Isaac was beating the living hell out of Ethan.

"Isaac, stop!" she rushed forward and tried to pull him away from the alpha. He could get in trouble, and hurt himself. She didn't give a damn about Ethan, but he knew he was strong and Isaac couldn't possibly fight him on his own when the alpha sought revenge.

Unfortunately, Isaac hit her accidentally when she approached him. She took some steps backward, losing balance because of the impact. Some students grabbed her before she fell to the floor, and helped her to sit against the bus. Everything was dizzy, and she felt as passing out anytime soon. Isaac was extremely strong.

The coach ordered someone to bring some ice as he tried to pull Isaac away from the guy.

"Isaac!" yelled Scott, now recovered, upon seeing him. This made the beta stop and everyone go silent as one of the students brought Callie ice. His scream had taken them all by surprise, even her.

"Thank you" she managed to say, placing it on her concussion.

Isaac and Scott stared at each other, before Isaac's gaze stood on the girl she had hit. Realizing that he had hurt her again, he looked down, angry at himself.

* * *

Callie was sitting in one of the seats, staring out at the window while holding the ice against her injury. The coach was kind enough to let them stay in the bus since their car had run out of gasoline.

When she heard someone slipping in the seat beside her, she cocked her head, and found Isaac staring at her with guilt.

"Hey" he greeted softly, and Callie smiled slightly.

"Hey" he stayed some minutes in silence, trying to figure out what to say to apologize for hurting her. Again. He finally did "I'm really sorry, Cal" the girl's smile grew wider when she heard her nickname on his lips. It was the first time he called her like that, and she loved how it sounded on his lips "I didn't mean to do that. Again" the brunette gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's alright, I know"

Feeling the pain in her head easing, she removed the ice.

"I guess it's my fault for trying to get in the way of a werewolf" she said with a soft chuckle, while Isaac smiled weakly.

Callie's expression darkened when she said the next thing:

"What happened to you out there? You almost killed him. Not that I'm complaining"

She would kill them with pleasure, but she wouldn't do it for Scott, who thought there were other ways to do things. Isaac frowned.

"Stiles told me what happened" he replied. "I guess I had been accumulating anger since the pack came into town, and Scott's injury was the tip of the iceberg. I took it all out on Ethan, or, at least, tried to" Callie nodded, understanding that.

She felt pain on her head again and was about to put the ice back, but it slipped from her hands.

"Oh, great" she muttered. Leaning down to grab it was going to be painful as hell, but she had to since it was really helping her.

Isaac saw how reluctant she was, so he grabbed it for her, making her smile gratefully. She extended her hand so he could give it back, but he wasn't going to do that.

Instead, he placed his hand on top of hers, and started to take her pain away. It was far more useful, and it was a way to make it up to her. Callie smiled as she saw what he was doing; her head felt much lighter after that.

"Thanks, Isaac" she said with a smile, and the werewolf smiled back.

"No problem"

They sat together for the rest of the trip, chatting happily, and not noticing Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison giving them secret glances from time to time.

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated! I would be very thankful if you could share this story with people who might have some interest, and if you don't like something tell me how I could improve it!**

 **Read you next Friday, guys!**


	8. The Devil Within

**The Devil Within**

* * *

"Does anyone else think that this is creepy or is it just me?" asked Callie, looking at the motel they were supposed to spend the night at.

"Scared?" teased Isaac, giving her an amused glance.

"No" she replied firmly, but it was disturbing. She had to admit that.

"I've seen worse" commented Scott, causing Callie to look at him in utter disbelief. There couldn't possibly be anything worse.

"Where have you seen worse?" questioned Stiles logically. The coach then blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up" he started, with many keys in his hands "The meet's been pushed 'till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves"

"Geez, thanks" replied Callie, making Allison chuckle beside her.

"There are rooms of two and one of three. Choose wisely" needless to say that Callie, Lydia and Allison were sharing room "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants" they heard the coach yelling as they all walked towards their rooms "Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Callie and Lydia stayed behind, staring at the building. Allison saw them and asked worriedly:

"Guys?"

"I don't like this place" confessed Lydia in a low voice.

"Neither do I" agreed her friend "There's something off about it" she had the strange feeling that she had seen it before, and she didn't like it.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place" said Allison with a chuckle, looking at it and then back at them "It's just for a night" Lydia and Callie stood still for some more seconds, before following Allison into their room.

The room wasn't so bad, actually, but it was still creepy. Callie left her bag on one of the beds and sat down.

"How's your concussion?" asked Allison with an amused smile, which made Callie frown.

"I don't like that smile, what is it?"

"We totally saw Isaac taking away your pain in the bus" explained her cousin, which made things clearer.

"Don't get any ideas" warned the brunette "He was just doing something nice for me" Allison gave her a knowing glance

"You know, I think he likes you" Callie groaned and laid down on the bed.

"I thought we were done with this, we are just friends. Period" Allison chuckled before looking at Lydia, who was walking around while inspecting everything.

"Lyd? You okay?" asked Callie, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she replied looking at them, though she was still suspicious about the motel. Her friends nodded, though none of them really believed her.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower" decided Allison.

"What are you going to wear? We didn't bring any clothes, we weren't counting on spending the night somewhere" questioned Callie, and Allison looked at what she was wearing.

"I'll just use this, they aren't dirty or anything" Lydia's gaze then stood on the towels on the bed. They were black

"But the towels are" she said disgusted and grabbed one.

"What is it?" asked Allison, touching them. Callie frowned.

"It looks like nicotine" she concluded, and her cousin made a disgusted face "Don't worry, we'll get you new ones" Allison nodded, still staring at the dirty towels "C'mon, Lydia" the red-haired grabbed the pile of towers and both girls went off to the reception.

On the way, they kept staring at the building. It gave Callie the chills, and she folded her arms as if that would stop them.

Upon arriving at the reception, they found a lady giving them their back behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" called Lydia "The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but…Somehow, all of our towels reek of nicotine"

"Sorry about that, sweetheart" said the woman, turning around to face them. Their eyes stood on the tracheotomy tube the lady had tied to her neck. To avoid staring at it, Callie looked up, and saw a number on the wall.

"What's that?" she asked, it was the number 198 "That number?" the woman looked at it and then back at the girls.

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up" the friends exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Lydia spoke up again.

"It's a little bit morbid to be honest" Callie frowned when she heard that "You sure you wanna know?"

"Tell us" ordered Lydia firmly, and Callie didn't object. She was curious, but a little bit worried, too, though. Morbid didn't sound good.

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customers satisfaction" replied the woman.

"Obviously" said Callie in a low whisper. The motel was horrible, and the rooms were awfully dirty.

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail" the girls looked at each other once more, before focusing back on the lady's words "Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides" Callie opened her eyes wide when she heard that, the image of Boyd and Ethan trying to kill themselves flashed through her mind.

Lydia's eyes went to the number on the wall.

"198?" the receptionist grinned disturbingly.

"And counting" she laughed, which was even more disturbing. Lydia and Callie left immediately, none of them wanted to stay there any longer.

"Let's add guest suicides to the 'reason why the motel is disturbing' list" said Callie, covering up her feelings. She was afraid.

"I knew I didn't like this place" stated Lydia "And did you see the way that lady said it? Almost as if she enjoyed the fact of people killing themselves" the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, I saw. It was creepy, what's weird is why here? Why this place specifically?"

"I don't know" replied the red-haired.

* * *

"198?" asked Allison once the girls finished explaining what they had found out.

"Yes" replied Lydia "And we're talking 40 years. On average, that's a 4.95 a year, which is…Actually expected" Callie didn't understood the last part, but didn't ask. Lydia was way too smart for her to get her "But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that, who?" Allison frowned.

"All suicides?"

"Yeah" Callie spoke up "Hanging, throat-cutting, pill popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth-suicides. It's horrible" Allison nodded, she completely agreed. It was awful.

"I don't know about you, but me…" Lydia stopped abruptly when she heard voices talking.

" _Which…Which one do you want?"_

"Did you hear that?" she asked to the girls, who shot her confused glances.

"Hear what?" replied Allison, who hadn't heard anything.

" _I don't know. The smaller one, I guess"_

Lydia turned her head slowly to face an air vent on the wall, where the voices came from.

" _It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick"_

Slowly, still staring at the vent, she stood up on the bed.

" _I'll chamber the round"_

Callie frowned upon seeing her friend's weird behavior.

"Lydia? You alright?" the red-haired ignored her, and approached the wall.

" _All right, so…"_

" _Wait, wait. When do I…I mean, do you count?"_

" _Yeah, yeah. I'll…I'll count to three"_

" _So…After three or on three?"_

" _You tell me"_

Lydia started shuddering, and the cousins exchanged worried glances, before looking back at her.

"Lydia?" called Allison cautiously.

"Oh my god" whispered their friend, realizing what they were about to do.

" _One, two…Then pull the trigger"_

" _I love you"_

" _I love you, too"_

" _One, two…"_

A gunshot was heard, and Lydia covered her mouth horrified while stepping back.

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" asked Allison frantically.

"Didn't you hear that?" asked the girl terrified.

"Hear what?" questioned Callie with worry as Lydia got off the bed.

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other" replied the girl breathing heavily, which made Callie open her eyes wide.

"What?" why hadn't they heard anything but Lydia did?

The red-haired got frantically out of the room, following the walls to reach the next one.

"Lydia!" yelled Callie, as the two cousins followed her. They arrived just as their friend found the room, and opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked frightened. She tried turning the lights on but they weren't working, so she went in. Allison looked behind them, trying to see anyone around who was possibly watching what they were doing, but found no one.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" she whispered, as Callie stood on the doorframe worriedly. If they found two dead bodies, she was definitely sleeping in the bus that night.

In spite of that, she followed her inside and Allison did the same. Lydia then found a flashlight and turned it on; they were faced with a room in the middle of remodelation, but no bodies.

"It had to be right here" stated the red-haired as both brunettes looked around. Callie recognized the place; it was the same room in which Ethan was killing himself in her dreams. The exact same one "It was a guy and a girl, and they sounded younger, but…They were here"

"I believe you" Allison reassured, taking some steps towards her "After everything we've been through, I believe you"

"So do I" said Callie, pushing her thoughts aside as both girls turned to look at her "I may have only met you a couple of weeks ago, but I trust all of you" she added with a smile, which made the other two girls happy even if the circumstances didn't seem appropriate "What do we do now?" she asked after some seconds of pure silence.

"Maybe we could ask the receptionist about a couple's suicide. She may know something" suggested Allison, and both girls agreed.

* * *

"Well, there goes that" said Lydia when they arrived to the door and found no one inside. There was a sign that said that it was closed.

Callie sighed sharply. Her eyes stood on the framed number, and she let out a gasp. Both girls looked at her worriedly.

"Ally? You okay?" asked Allison, but the girl kept her gaze fixed on the number.

"It was 198, wasn't it?" she asked after some seconds "Then why did it change to 201?" both girls turned to look at the framed number, and opened their eyes wide.

"It was 198" said Lydia "I swear to God it was 198" Allison nodded.

"Okay, what does that mean? That there's been three more suicides?" Callie was the one who opened her eyes wide then.

"Or three more about to happen" she corrected, thinking back to her dreams earlier that day.

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated! What did you think?**


	9. Come Back To Me

**I know it's not Friday, but I decided to start updating two or three times a week so the story can moves faster and it can catch up with the fifth season, though the story definitely won't be over before the sixth season starts. I still have to write seasons 3B, 4 and 5.**

* * *

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during a full moon" said Allison. She, Stiles, Lydia and Callie were in their room, and she had just finished telling them about Scott's odd behavior when she was in the shower.

"Yeah, I know" agreed Stiles "He was definitely a little off with me, too. But, actually, it was Boyd who was really off" Callie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I watched him put his fist through the vending machine"

"See? It is the motel" stated Lydia "Either we need to get out of here right now or…" she opened a drawer and took out a bible "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us"

"Wait" Callie stopped her "Where's Boyd now?" she was worried that he might try to kill himself while they were all chatting. Stiles frowned.

"In his room, with Isaac" replied Stiles, but Callie gave him a doubtful glance.

"Are you sure about that?" Allison frowned.

"What do you mean?" the girl stared at her for a few seconds, trying to decide what to say. That wasn't really the time to explain her dreams, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I just…" she tried to order her thoughts "I saw something" all three of them frowned.

"Saw something? What are you talking about?" questioned Stiles.

"It's hard to explain, but…I have these dreams, and they always come true. Almost like predictions"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked her cousin, kind of hurt that she hadn't said anything.

"I didn't know how" replied Callie.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Stiles intervened "What did you see?"

"Boyd. He was drowning himself by putting this huge safe on top of him in a bath" they opened their eyes wide trying to let those words sink in.

"And you think he is doing that right now?" asked Allison, putting her feelings aside.

"Or about to"

"Where was he? Did you see anything else?" asked Stiles frantically, that could really help them.

"He was in a bathroom, but that's all. I didn't see the room"

"You said the number went up by three, right?" continued the boy.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" asked Allison, beginning to understand.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" he took some steps forward cautiously.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd" stated Callie's cousin. Callie opened her eyes wide at this, if anything were to happen to Isaac…She was worried about Scott, too, but not as much as the blue eyed boy.

"We have to save them" she stated.

"Let me see that" Stiles snatched the bible from Lydia's hand and opened it. They were surprised to find articles of old suicides inside.

"Look at these two" indicated Lydia "They both mention room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room"

"So if every room has a bible…" started Allison.

"There could be articles in all the rooms" concluded Callie.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record for all the horrible deaths that occurred" said Stiles sarcastically.

"What if the next room has the one about the couple?" questioned Lydia, looking at them. All four of them went running to that room and Stiles tried to open it, with not much success "That was not locked before"

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here" said Allison.

"No, wait" Callie stopped them, and they turned to look at her curiously "I didn't just see Boyd drowning. I saw Ethan; too, he was trying to cut himself open with a saw in this exact same room" her words were backed up by the sound of a tool whirring.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" asked Lydia. Callie proceeded to try to open the door. She didn't like Ethan, but he didn't deserve to die as a sacrifice. No one did.

"Give me a clip" her friend gave her confused looks "Now!" she urged. Allison took out one from her hair, and Callie inserted it on the door. After some seconds it opened, just in time.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" yelled Stiles, but the alpha didn't listen. Stiles ran up to him and tried to get Ethan to let go of the saw.

Lydia was breathing heavily, and that's when she saw the plug. She unplugged the wire, and the saw stopped. Callie let out a sigh of relief.

Seeing that the saw had failed, his claws were soon out as a second choice.

"No, stop!" Callie and Stiles tried to stop him and in the middle of all the fight, he touched the heater and snapped out of it.

He looked at the 4 of them completely disoriented.

"What just happened?" he asked, not knowing how he had ended up in that room. He didn't wait to hear their answer, 'cause he ran off.

"Ethan!" called Stiles as they followed him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he questioned, going down the stairs hurriedly "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing"

"We just saved your life!" argued Callie, he was being unbelievably annoying and selfish "You could at least thank us! Next time you can kill yourself for all we care!" Allison placed a hand on her arm.

"Ally, calm down"

"You could be more helpful, you know? As she said, we did just save you!" Stiles backed Callie up.

"You probably shouldn't have" he said, before getting back into the room. Callie groaned loudly.

"Next time I swear to God I'll kill him myself"

"What now?" asked Lydia.

"I'll find Scott" stated Allison, and Callie nodded.

"I'll go find Isaac; you guys try to find Boyd" they all nodded and went in opposite directions.

* * *

"Isaac?" she asked, knocking on the door "It's me, Callie. Open the door" when she heard no response, she immediately turned the knob and got in. The lights were on, but no one was inside. She started to get worried as she looked around; maybe she had missed something, but she didn't see anything.

That's when she heard the water running; it came from the bathroom. Callie opened her eyes wide and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked from the other side. She tried more times, but it didn't work.

She run her hand through her hair and started to pace back and forth, trying to come up with something quick 'cause she didn't have much time; Boyd could be dead by now. She didn't have a clip to try to open the door, maybe she could try kicking it down but she doubted it would be useful; she wasn't so strong.

She approached the drawers in the nighttable looking for something, anything at all that could help her getting the damn door open.

She froze when she heard heavy breathing. She looked around, but saw no one; she frowned, thinking she had just imagined it and kept rummaging through the second drawer, but then she heard it again.

She turned around abruptly; that last one had sounded louder, and she was sure that it was real. She stood still, trying to hear where it came from.

The bed.

She approached it cautiously, wishing she had brought a weapon with her; who know what was down there. When she finally reached it she knelt down and lifted up the covers slowly, scared of what she was going to find.

Her eyes met Isaac's, who squinted closer to the wall. Relief washed upon her face when she saw that he was still alive.

"Isaac!" she exclaimed but when she saw his expression, she frowned. He looked terrified "Isaac? You okay?"

"I can't fix this now" he said, and Callie furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"Fix what? What are you talking about?" he looked really scared, and Callie didn't know why.

"I messed up. I always mess up" Callie looked at him sadly when she heard him.

"Isaac, no. Don't say that" she shook her head to accompany her words.

"I can't, I can't fix it" Callie tried to order her thoughts before speaking again.

"Isaac, I have no idea what you are talking about, but you're gonna get through this" she was talking about the motel and everything going on, she had no idea what Isaac's hallucinations were about "I'll help you" she held her hand out for him, but he didn't take it "Grab my hand"

"I can't, I can't" he shook his head terrified as Callie tried to get through him.

"Yes, you can. You can trust me; I'm not gonna hurt you" Isaac stared at the girl for a few minutes. Just as he was about to reach out for her, Stiles and Lydia bursted into the room scaring him "What's going on?!" questioned the girl worriedly, standing up as her friends approached the bathroom door.

"Boyd is in there" explained Stiles, and Callie nodded.

"I know, I tried to get it open but I couldn't" Stiles and Lydia pushed against the door as hard as they could, and Callie soon joined them. After several minutes, they could finally get in and saw Boyd in the bath with the safe on top. Just as he had appeared on Callie's dream.

Stiles pulled his sleeves up and submerged his hands trying to drain the bathtub, but it wasn't working.

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something" Callie passed a hand through her hair, trying to come up with something else "I can't get to it"

"What do we do?" asked Lydia with concern clear on her voice.

"We'll just have to take the safe off him" decided the brunette, and knelt down "Here, help me!"

All three of them were trying to do it, but it wasn't working. Callie wasn't expecting it to work either, but there weren't many options.

"Is he dead?" asked the red-haired again looking at her friends, while still trying to get it off "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"

"You think I know that?" shot Stiles back, standing up "It's too heavy" he took some steps backward, and his hand hit a heater in the wall behind them accidentally. The teen was still breathing heavily when he remembered Ethan with the heater; he had snapped out of it thanks to that "Wait a sec, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater"

"What?" questioned Lydia.

"It's heat. Heat, fire" explained Stiles "Heat does it, alright? We need something…"

"He's underwater!" argued Lydia, stressed out.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that!" shot Stiles back.

"Alright, just calm down, okay?!" Callie intervened looking at the two teens, who shut up immediately "Arguing is not gonna save Boyd!" she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Everyone was stressed, but they needed to think rationally "Focus, how do we get heat to work underwater?"

"The bus" said Lydia suddenly "On the bus, they have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater"

"Are you serious?" asked Stiles, not believing that there actually was a way to save him.

"Yes, go!" ordered Lydia and he did as told, while the girl tried to take off the safe again.

"It's useless, Lyds. We have to wait for Stiles" the red-haired nodded, giving her the reason, and stood up.

"You were right" Lydia finally said after some minutes of silence, while Callie looked at her curiously "About Ethan, about Boyd…" the girl shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied "I wish I wasn't though, they are not exactly sweet dreams" it wasn't particularly nice to have to be woken up in the middle of the night, or anytime she was sleeping, because of a vision. None of them were particularly nice, either, like two people getting married or with three children. Nope. They were about awful things, like death, for example.

"Did you find Isaac?"

"Yeah" replied the girl with a nod "He's under the bed. He's fine I think…He looks terrified, though. We need to get him and the rest of them out of here as soon as possible" Lydia nodded as Stiles came back holding two flares.

"I got 'em" he announced, shaking them in front of their faces, but he had no idea how to light them up "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap is a match" replied the red-haired. Stiles tried frantically to get it open, but he couldn't "Stiles!" urged Lydia.

"Yeah, I'm trying"

"Hurry" said Callie, biting her lip and looking at Boyd in the bathtub. Finally, he managed to light it up and submerged it underwater. The werewolf immediately snapped out of it and pushed the safe off him. Callie, seeing that it had worked, snatched the other flare from Stiles hand', knelt down next to the bed, and tossed it under it.

Isaac came out from the other side with a growl and stood up, as his werewolf features disappeared.

"What's going on?" he asked, extremely confused. Callie wasted no time and hugged him tightly as Isaac's confusion vanished and was replaced by calmness when he felt her on his arms. Callie had that effect on him; she always managed to calm him down.

It was the first time that Callie hugged Isaac, and she couldn't help but think about how strong his arms were and how warm they felt, or that he smelled like oranges.

Isaac, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything else than on how soft her hair was, and that her scent was roses. Sweet, just like her.

"I hate to break this up, but we gotta find Scott" Stiles spoke up, and was met with a painful nudge from Lydia, who thought that they looked really cute like that. The boy looked at her reproachfully, and Callie and Isaac suddenly realized that they were not alone. They broke apart blushing slightly and turned to look at them; Boyd had already left. Only Stiles and Lydia were there.

"Allison was looking for him, wasn't she?" questioned Callie.

"I can't find him" they looked over to the door and saw Allison standing there, with a worried expression.

"What happened to Scott?" asked Isaac.

"You guys should go" indicated Callie. She wasn't comfortable with leaving Isaac alone after what had happened, the state in which she had found him "Find Scott before it's too late"

"What about you?" asked Allison, that didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in a place like that.

"I'll be fine, I'm with Isaac. Finding Scott is your priority right now" Allison nodded and the trio went off, leaving the two teens alone.

"What's going on?" asked Isaac confused.

"What do you remember?" Callie replied with another question. She needed to know that in order to explain things.

"I was here in my room, I thought I heard Boyd coming in and that's it" Callie nodded, and proceeded to explain everything.

"I knew from the moment we stepped off the bus that this was a bad idea" she said when she finished, shaking her head upon remembering her first impression of the place "After what I had dreamt of…" Isaac frowned upon hearing that.

"Wait a minute, dreamt?" that was when the girl realized that she hadn't told him about her visions.

"Oh, yeah" nodded the brunette "While we were following the bus, I dreamt about Boyd and Ethan trying to kill themselves the exact way in which we found them"

"Like seeing the future?" questioned the werewolf with interest.

"Yeah, you could say that" agreed Callie "I've been having these types of dream since I was 7, almost like visions"

"Are you some kind of psychic?" the girl tilted her head to the side in consideration.

"I'm something, yeah. I don 't know what yet"

"And don't you wanna find out?" questioned the boy again.

"I don't know" replied Callie shrugging her shoulders "I didn't really ask for it, and my dreams aren't exactly happy" Isaac nodded, understanding what she meant.

They stood in silence for some minutes, while Callie was debating whether she should ask him about his hallucinations or not. He looked pretty terrified and it worried her, but maybe he didn't want to remember it.

As millions of thoughts crossed her mind, she approached the window and slid the curtain trying to look at what was going on outside.

That's when she saw her friends.

"Oh my god" she stated, before rushing off. Isaac shot her a confused glance as he looked through the window, too, and saw the 4 teens on the floor next to a burning fire, which was slowly burning off. He followed her without a second thought.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Callie hurriedly, running over to help them "What the hell happened?" she helped Allison up, as Isaac helped Scott.

"We're fine" stated Stiles.

"After this, I'm not going back to that motel" shared Lydia, getting everyone's attention. And no one argued.

"I was thinking…The bus" said Callie. It wasn't the most comfortable option, but it was better than the creepy motel.

All of them agreed.

* * *

Callie walked down the aisle of the bus and sat next to Isaac. When they boy saw her, he smiled and Callie smiled back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, she was still a bit worried.

"I guess" he replied. Everything was confusing and he didn't quite understand exactly what had happened in the motel.

After some minutes, Callie decided to ask him what had been bothering her since she found him under the bed as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, uh…" she tried to choose the words carefully 'cause she didn't want to upset him. Isaac shot her a curious glance "Back at the motel, when I found you, you kept saying 'I can't fix this now'. What did you mean by that?" Isaac's expression darkened, and Callie regretted ever asking. It was obvious that it was something painful "Forget I ever said anything" she cocked her head to the side, not wanting to pry.

"It was a conversation with my father" started Isaac, remembering. He trusted Callie enough to tell her about his dark past, half of the reason was because she had told him about hers and the other half was because he knew that she would never judge him or laugh at him. She was an amazing person.

Callie turned to look at him upon hearing him answer.

"Our relationship was never particularly good, as you already know" Callie nodded "But after my mother died, it only got worse. Everytime I did something wrong, I got bad grades or made a mistake, he would…Punish me" Callie looked at him quietly, as she waited patiently for him to continue his story "Throw me dishes, beat me…" his eyes filled with tears, and Callie placed her hand on his to give him strength "But what he would do most often was lock me in a freezer in the basement" Callie looked at him sympathetically. She couldn't believe someone, much less his father, would do that to Isaac. He didn't deserve it. At all "It started as a memory" Isaac replied to her first question "One time in which he asked me to hand him a wrench and I gave him the wrong one" Callie could imagine what he had done to him.

She squeezed his hand to tell him that he didn't need to continue, and Isaac appreciated that.

After some minutes, Callie fell asleep, her hand still on Isaac's, and she, unconsciously, rested her head on Isaac's shoulder. When he felt her, he turned to look at her and smiled slightly.

Somewhere along the night, Isaac fell asleep, too, with his head resting on hers.

Of course, Allison took a picture of them, and she would forever be bothering Callie about it.

* * *

 **I got really nice reviews for last chapter and I loved them! Thanks guys! And, as always, feel free to comment! Your opinion means a lot!**


	10. Not Afraid

**Not Afraid**

* * *

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen" complained Callie to Isaac, putting some popcorn in her mouth. Isaac had invited her to the movies, and either one of them had liked the actual film. She had chosen a really nice outfit: it consisted on a beige ruffled layer lace top, skinny jeans, as always, and matching heels with a ribbon. As in accessories, she was wearing diamond earrings, a golden cuff bracelet and a necklace with a ring. She had made her hair into a French braid.

"No kidding" agreed Isaac, grabbing some popcorn from her bag "I'll have Twilight over that anytime" Callie chuckled.

"Who recommended it to you again?" she asked as they crossed the street.

"Scott"

"Well, he has a horrible taste"

"I guess you can't expect much from someone who hasn't watched Star Wars" Callie shot him a stern glance.

"I haven't watched Star Wars either" Isaac gave her a surprised look.

"You are kidding" Callie shook her head "That's the next movie we are watching" he decided, and Callie arched her eyebrows.

"I didn't agree to that"

"You can't simply just not watch Star Wars; it's like the Shakespeare of movies"

"How do you know who Shakespeare is?" she asked jokingly.

"Shut up" he said, but he had a smile on his face. Callie couldn't help but smile back.

Even if the movie had turned out to be a major disappointment, they were still having fun.

That's until they saw the police sirens.

It was right next to the hospital. Callie and Isaac exchanged glances, before approaching the scene. There was no body or blood, but they noticed that one of the cars was kind of dented.

Callie saw Scott and Stiles in the distance, and both teens approached them.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked, and they got a bit startled upon hearing her voice out of nowhere.

"2 doctors disappeared" explained Stiles "One of the cars arrived, but no one was driving it" Callie frowned.

"We believe they are sacrifices" continued Scott.

"Like those three teenagers?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah" said Stiles softly, remembering Heather "Healers. Deaton mentioned them" Callie was about to say something else, but Stiles spoke first "Can you two hear that?" he gestured to his father, who was talking on the phone with someone. He had a worried expression.

Scott and Isaac focused on hearing the conversation, as Callie bit her lip. Everything was so messed up.

"They found a body" explained Isaac, looking at Stiles and Callie. The girl opened her eyes wide. Another sacrifice.

* * *

 _It happened in flashes. First, a group of butterflies was trying to fly through the window. Then, someone was knocked out and taken to a chamber of some sort. Tied up in the ceiling from both hands, he fought to stay alive._

 _A circle of mountain ash was surrounding Dr. Deaton._

* * *

Callie woke up with a loud gasp and tried to steady her breath. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and got off the bed.

She shivered when her feet touched the ground, and that's when she realized how cold it was. She grabbed her robe and put it on before approaching the window on the other side of the bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to wake up Allison.

The moon was shining above in the sky and Callie stared at it for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. Apparently, Deaton was going to be taken, but she didn't know when. It could happen the next day, or one month later. Her premonitions weren't precise.

"Callie?" called Allison sleepy and softly from behind when she saw her there. The girl turned around and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" her cousin didn't answer; instead, she got up and approached her. She sensed that Callie was uneasy, and she wanted to be there for her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Callie looked back ahead.

"I had another dream" she admitted, and Allison arched her eyebrows.

"What was it about?"

"Scott's boss is going to be taken" her cousin opened her eyes wide.

"Dr. Deaton? When?" she didn't ask how she knew, because she believed her.

"I don't know" replied Callie shaking her head "But it was at daytime" that was the advantage; he wouldn't be taken in the middle of the night. She still had time to tell Scott, at least some more hours.

"Did you see where he was?" asked Allison cautiously.

"Some kind of closed chamber, quite dark" she replied, as she remembered it again "He was surrounded by mountain ash. No supernatural creature can possibly save him" that was smart, she had to admit that.

"We'll tell Scott first thing in the morning" decided Allison "For now let's just go to bed, we have a rough week ahead of us" Callie nodded and both girls went back to sleep.

* * *

Callie searched for Scott among the crowd of students, walking fast and apologizing everytime she bumped into someone.

She finally found him on his locker, closing it.

"Scott!" she yelled and the boy turned to look at her confused upon hearing her high heartbeat.

"You okay?" he questioned "Your heartbeat is rising"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she stopped talking for a minute to catch her breath. Even while being a hunter who had had a lot of physical training, she still got tired from time to time "Dr. Deaton is going to be taken" the werewolf opened his eyes wide.

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw it" she replied as-a-matter-of-fact. That had been a stupid question, and even Scott acknowledged it.

"Right" he said, feeling like an idiot "What exactly did you see?"

"Butterflies" she replied "Like, lots of them. They were accumulating on the animal clinic's window, and it was daytime" she explained, and Scott nodded as the bell rung "Please call him" begged Callie "I'm really worried"

"I will"

* * *

Callie sat on her desk, listening to a very boring lecture about History. She would have given anything to get out of there, and seems her request was heard because her eye caught Scott on the door. He made a gesture for her to come with him, and she nodded.

She turned to look at the Mr. Westover, the teacher, again and raised up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Argent?" he asked patiently.

"May I go the bathroom?" he nodded and turned to face the board again. Callie grabbed her bag and got out. Scott's expression gave it all away "He's been taken, hasn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded slowly.

"Did you see where he was exactly?"

"Not really" she replied shaking her head "All I know is that he's somewhere dark, tied up from both hands. No windows"

"Nothing else?"

"No, sorry" she had no idea where he could be, and felt terrible about it.

"It's fine" reassured Scott "Stiles is trying to find Lydia, she might be able to help" Callie nodded. She knew what he was talking about; he was talking about Lydia finding the dead bodies.

Scott's phone vibrated, startling Callie a bit, who had been lost in thought. It was a message from Stiles.

"He found her" he announced, and Callie smiled slightly. There was still hope.

"I just hope it works" Callie was expecting an encouraging phrase from Scott, like 'It will' but it never came. She looked up at him curiously, and saw him walking slowly ahead. She frowned and followed him "Scott?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked, giving her a quick glance.

"No, Scott, I don't have your super werewolf hearing" she said with a hint of sarcasm which surprised Scott, who didn't thought she had it in her "What is it?"

"Tapping" he replied, and she frowned.

After walking for some more seconds, they arrived to the music classroom where Deucalion was tapping his cane against the piano. Callie's heartbeat started rising, it was the first time that she saw Deucalion and he looked a bit creepy.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" he asked out of the blue as the pair approached him slowly. When he didn't answer, he kept saying "Maybe your friend here knows. Do you, Callie?" she didn't answer either, instead, she looked at him with her eyes narrowed "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your lives has sped up considerably in the past few hours. If you'd like I could slow it down to a more manageable pace"

"I'll pass, thank you" replied the girl between her teeth.

"How?" asked Scott instead, and Callie gave him a staggered glance but didn't say anything.

"By helping you find Deaton" she arched her eyebrows. She didn't trust him, which was the logical thing to do. He stood up "Your heart is pounding, Scott, but it's not your fear" he stated, and then turned to look at the girl "It's yours" he approached her, but she took a step backwards instinctively, which caused Deucalion to grin "Are you afraid of me, Callie?"

"No" she replied firmly, but Deucalion didn't buy it. He could definitely hear it, but maybe she didn't realize it, or didn't want to. He stared at her for a few more minutes and Callie forced herself to stare back though she would have loved to lower her gaze.

Finally, Deucalion focused back on Scott and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I bet I know what you are thinking" he said, Scott was looking at him angrily "Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what, if you can take the cane away from me I'll tell you exactly where he is" Scott frowned "Now, what do you think?" he seemed like he was considering it, and Callie grabbed his arm. He looked at her confused, and she shook her head 'Don't do it'. First, she didn't trust Deucalion, and second, if anything happened to Scott she would never forgive herself. Deucalion was dangerous.

"There has to be another way"

"What if there isn't? What if this is the only way?" he shook her arm off softly, and approached Deucalion while Callie kept shaking her head.

Scott lunged at him, but Deucalion pushed him to the floor. The Alpha started to twirl his cane and tried to hit Scott, but he dodged it. Scott then pushed Callie against the back of the room so she wouldn't get hurt and kept fighting with Deucalion. She watched the scene horrified, she desperately wanted to help but her legs didn't move. She was paralyzed.

The fight kept going on for a bit, and Deucalion then uncapped his cane, which had a blade. Scott tried to lung at him again, but the Alpha slashed him with it and he fell to the floor.

"Scott!" yelled Callie and her legs started to work again. She rushed forward and squatted down next to her friend, who gave her a reassurance look. He was okay.

"Impressive" complimented Deucalion, and Callie looked at him angrily "But you know, I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do"

"Yeah, right" said the girl sarcastically, with her arms still surrounding Scott. One was on his left shoulder and the other one on his right.

"I am part of the pack that wants Derek dead, though" he said ignoring Callie. Scott looked at him frowning "Kali is coming for him so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is gonna die tonight and whether that's Derek or Deaton it's up to you"

"Just tell me where he is" he replied, and Deucalion grinned.

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you" that being said, he left.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" questioned Callie out loud while helping up Scott.

"I don't know" he replied, shaking his head "But we need to find out" she nodded. They needed to find Deaton as soon as possible "Hey, you okay?" he asked her after some seconds in silence; he had sensed Callie's irregular heartbeat while fighting Deucalion. She sounded scared

"I'm not scared" she said, reading his mind, and Scott nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay"

"And I'm fine" she added "I guess" she said in a low voice, and Scott, somehow, didn't hear her.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	11. No Light

**No Light**

* * *

"So I was looking through one of his drawers and I found this" said Allison, giving Scott and Callie a quick glance as they got into their room. She was holding a blacklight.

They heard the elevator dinging, signaling that someone was coming up, and all three of them turned to look at the door.

"He wasn't supposed to be back yet" she said panicking.

"What do I do? Where do I go?" asked Scott worried about what Chris would say if he found him there.

"I'm not supposed to be here either!" stated Callie, and she was right. She was supposed to be at school "Hide!" the couple hid in Allison's wardrobe while Callie hid on hers, which was a really comfortable hiding spot because of its size.

After some minutes, she heard a door close and, slowly, she got out and saw that Allison and Scott were doing the same. Chris was nowhere to be found.

Allison took the two of them to her dad's office, and approached the desk.

"See this map?" she gestured towards it, and they nodded "Last time we were in here talking, my dad put a book over it. There was something about the way he did it…It was like he was trying to cover it"

"I don't see anything" admitted Scott, and Callie didn't either, but soon she realized why.

"Of course" she stated, looking at the artifact in her cousin's hand "You have to use the blacklight" Allison nodded and passed it over the map. Callie opened her eyes wide as she saw it clearly. It revealed marking in places where supernatural event had occurred lately.

"He's been tracking and marking everything. Cora and Boyd at the bank, the office in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies" Callie frowned.

"Why would he do that?" she questioned. She thought that he was out of the family business for good. Allison shook her head, she had no idea.

"He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found, see?" Callie was really confused; she didn't understand what her uncle was trying to do, but what confused her more was the fact that there were more markings than the sacrifices that had happened.

"Why are there 12 markings if there have been only six sacrifices?"

"What does it mean?" questioned Scott "Did he find other bodies and didn't tell anyone?"

"I don't think so" replied Allison, which only made it worse "I think he knows where the bodies are going to be found" Callie opened her eyes wide.

"So Deaton could end up in any of the six locations, but how do we know where?"

"According to your dream, it has to be somewhere dark, right?" asked Scott to Callie, who nodded.

"Yeah, dark, closed space with no windows or doors" Scott took a picture of the map just as the elevator dinged again.

The two girls went to their bedroom and Scott hid in one of the bathrooms.

"What do you think of this?" asked Callie, showing Allison an outfit she had just put together as Chris got into the room.

"I like it, it suits you" admitted her cousin, with a textbook on her bed and a bag of twizzlers beside her.

"Hey!" greeted Chris upon seeing the two girls, who turned to look at him with smiles on their faces "I didn't hear you, girls, come in" Scott slipped silently behind his back and left the apartment.

"Yeah, we were just talking" replied Allison. Chris smiled at them and left the room.

"Well, that was close" said Callie, leaving the outfit on her bed and sitting down on it. Allison smiled.

"Yeah, very"

* * *

"Okay, so what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" asked Cora, Derek's sister, at the animal clinic later that day.

"Because it's not just homework, okay?" replied Stiles "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by Lunar phases, all right? Now look at this" he unfolded the paper "This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal"

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject" read Lydia out loud "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. It's not suitable for class" she frowned upon reading that last part.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something" realized Scott.

"Now, check this out" Stiles showed them another piece of paper "Callie's uncle wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one, too" he unfolded it on the desk, while Scott compared them to the picture of the map on Chris' desk "Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through this earth is around this town" Callie took a better look at both maps and opened her eyes wide.

"Stiles, look, they match" she gestured to it "Okay, we know that there's three places, right?" she asked to her friends, who nodded. She grabbed a pen from the desk "Where they are kidnapped" she drew a circle around the clinic "And then the place where the body was found"

"Look, that's right on the telluric current" observed Lydia.

"Exactly" agreed Callie "So, maybe where they are sacrificed is somewhere in between"

"Let me see that" Stiles snatched the pen from her hand "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them" he made an X inside the marking on the animal clinic "Got to be somewhere in between, right?" Callie frowned and looked at the map, trying to remember anything else she could about the dream.

Her eyes stood on Beacon Hill First National bank, and realization hit her.

Dark, closed space with no windows. The logo was on the floor, now she remembered, and it was right on the telluric current.

"The vault!" she said suddenly, and all eyes turned to look at her "He's in the vault. I remember the logo on the floor now. There was just a glimpse of it on my dream, but it was there. I know it"

"It makes sense" nodded Lydia. They all grabbed their things, prepared to go, but the red haired stopped them "Guys, hold on" they all turned to look at her.

"Lydia, we don't have time" stated Scott.

"It's Boyd" announced Cora tossing her head up "The plan didn't work. They cut the power" Callie opened her eyes wide with worry upon hearing that, and then she remembered that Isaac was there, too, and the concern only grew stronger.

"It's just like he said" said Scott in a low voice, and Callie was the only one who understood what he was talking about. Deucalion had told them that someone was gonna die that night, but that Scott would have to choose "Go. I can save Deaton by myself"

"I'll come with you" stated the girl. She was worried about Isaac but helping Scott was more important, especially because he wasn't going to be able to get through the mountain ash "He's surrounded by Mountain Ash, you won't be able to get through it. I will" Scott nodded.

"What about us?" questioned Stiles, referring to him and Lydia.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you" replied the werewolf "Go. We can save both of them" that being said, Callie and Scott went off.

* * *

They got into the vault quickly, and Deaton was there, just as Callie had seen him on her dream. He was still alive, but not for much longer.

She rushed forward to get him down, but she was pushed backwards violently. She landed at Scott's feet, who crouched down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't get through it" replied Callie staggered "Why can't I?" she wasn't supposed to be a supernatural creature, but now she was starting to reconsider. Only supernatural creatures couldn't get past the mountain ash, so did that mean that she indeed was one? And if that was the case, what kind?

Scott stood up slowly and approached the circle. The brunette stared at him, wondering what he was gonna do. They couldn't call their friends because they didn't have time, and, also, they were taking care of something else.

Scott placed both hands on the invisible energy camp and started to push forward trying to get through it, with not much success. He pushed and grunted, but it wasn't working. He was pushed backwards just like she had been and landed beside her. She gave him a worried look, and then looked back at Deaton.

There had to be another way to get him down.

"Scott, Callie, let me give it a shot" they turned around to find sheriff Stilinski standing there. He aimed the gun at the rope, and fired.

Dr. Deaton fell to the floor safely, and Callie and Scott sighed relieved.

He was safe. Something had gone right for once.

* * *

Once Callie made sure that Deaton was fine, she moved away from them and dialed Isaac's number.

"C'mon, Isaac. Answer" after 5 seconds, the most agonizing 5 seconds of her life, Isaac finally picked up.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to call" she heard his voice on the other side of the line, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're okay, is everyone alright?"

"Not really" his voice was low and kind of sad, and Callie immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Boyd's dead. He's-he's gone" she opened her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked sternly.

"They forced Derek to kill him" the brunette stayed silent for some more minutes, trying to process all that. Anger rose through her body at the only thought of them.

"I'm so sorry" she admitted honestly with a soft voice, pushing the anger aside. She needed to be there for Isaac in that moment, he had lost his whole family and two pack members. He didn't have many people left.

"Do you have some good news?" asked Isaac after some minutes, with a glimpse of hope.

"About Deaton or about me? Because if it's about me, you are going to be very disappointed" she said, feeling bad for dumping something else on him. Isaac frowned upon hearing her words "I came with Scott to free Deaton. He was surrounded by mountain ash and I thought I could get through it, but I couldn't" Isaac arched his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I was pushed back, Isaac" clarified the girl, and Isaac's confusion only grew stronger.

"But…That means…"

"That I'm a supernatural creature. Yeah, I know"

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Your comments mean a lot to me, just know that! I read them all even if I don't answer them! Don't be afraid to give me your opinion, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	12. Whispers In The Dark

**Whispers In The Dark**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Chris to Callie at breakfast the next day "Allison's staying, too" she smiled. Her cousin had to do some things related to the supernatural, and that's why she was staying, but Callie couldn't not go to school after what had happened the previous night.

Lydia had ended up at the school when she didn't even want to go there in the first place, and they found the body of Deputy Tara Grahame.

"I'm fine, uncle" reassured the girl with a smile, and then her gaze stood on the clock in the wall "I better get going, I don't wanna be late" she grabbed her bag from the corner and placed it over her shoulder, before kissing Chris on the cheek and leaving.

The first thing she did when she stepped into the school was to find Lydia; she wanted to make sure that she was alright. She spotted the girl on her locker.

"Hey!" she greeted upon arriving, and Lydia flashed her a smile.

"Hey, Cal!" she said back, and frowned when she didn't see the other girl with her "Allison is not with you?" she asked, closing her locker. Callie shook her head.

"She had to do some stuff, but I'm more worried about you" the red-haired leaned against the locker, assuming what she was talking about.

"I have no clue how I ended up there" she replied "I was just driving to the store and I found myself at the school"

"I'm not talking about that" denied Callie. She didn't care how Lydia had ended up finding the dead bodies; she was more concerned about her well-being. How she was coping with everything.

Lydia shot her a confused look and the brunette added:

"I'm talking about how you are doing. If you're alright"

"Oh" said Lydia "I don't really know. This whole thing is still kind of new for me" Callie nodded, understanding.

"I imagine. When I first found out that werewolves were real I didn't know how react, it was shocking and I didn't quite believe it at first" she explained, it went on for a week. Everytime her parents tried to bring up the subject, she would just change the subject. She was in complete and utter denial "But with time, I started to accept it, and now it's like any other Wednesday. I don't give much thought to it" Lydia smiled slightly just as Callie's phone vibrated.

 _From: unknown first name Stilinski_

 _Gonna talk to Ethan, you coming?_

"Who thought that was a good idea?" questioned the brunette out loud, and Lydia shot her a confused glance.

 _To: unknown first name Stilinski_

 _Terrible idea, but yeah._

"Who is it?"

"Stiles" she replied, putting the phone back in the bag "Him and Scott are gonna talk to Ethan"

"What for?"

"No idea" she shook her head "I'll catch you later" the girl gave her a small wave and went off. She found Stiles and Scott on the staircase, waiting for Ethan "Okay, can somebody explain me what the hell is going on?"

"We believe that the Darach may be an emissary to the Alphas" explained Scott, and Callie shot him a glance.

"If that were true, do you really think he'll tell you?"

"He helped us before" said the werewolf, thinking back to what Ethan had told them on the bus coming back home from the motel.

"That doesn't mean that he will do it again" shot Callie logically.

"We have to try"

Ethan arrived some seconds later, and they explained him everything.

"Why are you even talking to me?" he asked "I helped kill your friend"

"That's the same thing I was thinking" shared the girl.

"How do you know I won't help kill another one?" he continued, ignoring her and looking at Stiles, who frowned.

"Is he looking at me?" asked Stiles, giving Callie and Scott a quick glance "Are you threatening me?" he stood up, he had been sitting 'till then "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in Wolfsbane, roll it in Mistletoe and shove it up your freaking—" Callie opened her eyes wide and cut him off.

"We get the idea!" Scott turned to look at Ethan.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd" he stated, and the brunette looked at him surprised "And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again"

"You don't know what we owe them" replied Ethan "Especially Deucalion"

"Killing your own pack?" intervened the girl "Yeah, he's a really great person for telling you to do that"

"We weren't Alphas when we met him" Ethan defended himself, and Callie shot him a confused glance.

"What were you then? Betas?" he shook his head.

"Omegas" the trio opened their eyes wide "In actual wolf packs, Omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat; the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack"

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" questioned Stiles not so subtlety.

"Something like that" Callie frowned, she now felt kind of sorry for the twins.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They were killers" replied the Alpha with a shudder "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. But they are the ones who gave us the reputation, and our Alpha was the worst of them"

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles spoke up again, giving his friends a quick glance "Form Voltron Wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then" cried Ethan

"So Deucalion taught you" realized Callie with a nod. That's why they were so loyal to him, because he helped them to break free.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one by one, and by the time we got to our Alpha he was begging for his life! And we tore him apart!" she arched her eyebrows; she didn't know how sorry she felt for them now, seeing how he enjoyed telling them the story "Literally"

"I thought so…" she said softly.

"What about your emissary?" Scott spoke up for the first time since Ethan had started to speak about the past, but he shook his head slowly "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis', too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's"

"You mean Morrel?" tried Stiles just as Ethan gasped, grabbing his chest.

"What is it?" questioned Callie alarmed.

"Are you hurt?" asked Scott.

"Not me" replied Ethan, still holding his chest "My brother"

* * *

"You okay?" asked Scott as Cora tried to wash the blood away. The four of them arrived just in time to stop Aiden from dropping a huge weight on Derek's sister.

"She doesn't look okay" replied Lydia, shaking her head.

"I'll heal" replied the girl, leaving the cloth on the sink. She took some steps backwards, but almost fell if Stiles hadn't grabbed her, but she shook him off "I said I'm fine"

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" he questioned logically. If they hadn't arrived, she would probably be dead "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd!" she argued "None for you were doing anything"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, sweetheart" Callie chimed in. It didn't matter if she was hurt or not, she didn't tolerate that kind of behavior "We're trying. Our plate is full, we have many things to take care of and we can't fix them all at once. Not only are we trying to stop the Alpha pack, but we're also trying to figure out who is behind all these sacrifices. I'm sorry we don't have time for a personal vendetta"

"Do you really think that you can stop people from being killed? You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers who always show up late. All you really do is find the bodies"

"You're calling _us_ useless? And what are you trying to do, huh? Getting yourself killed? Because you're going to succeed sooner or later" Cora ignored her and went off.

"She's definitely a Hale" said Stiles.

"I'm done with the Hales, honestly I'm gonna end up killing them all" said Callie frustrated.

"I'm gonna make sure she gets home" announced Stiles and followed the werewolf.

* * *

Callie was putting some things on her locker when her phone rung.

"Ugh, what now?" she took it ou from her bag and saw the caller.

 _My lovely cousin_

"Yeah?" she asked, not bothering to say hi.

"Hello to you, too" replied Allison from the other side of the line "Everything okay?"

"The Hales are getting on my nerves, nothing new" she replied "What's up?"

"I'm here with Isaac…"

"What?!" the girl couldn't help but yell; some students gave her confused glances and she lowered her voice "What is he doing there?!" eventhough she wasn't yelling, her voice sounded angry.

"Scott sent him to check up on me, is that jealously I'm hearing?" she asked amused, and Isaac heard. Suddenly, he was interested in the conversation.

"No" replied the girl firmly, but Allison didn't believe her "But he could have easily asked me, we leave in the same house, you know?" and besides, Isaac and Allison didn't exactly get along well. Then, Callie remembered the boy's hearing "Wait, is Isaac listening to this? Because if he is, I swear to god I'll put an arrow through him" the werewolf chuckled, and Allison knew he was indeed eavesdropping on their conversation.

"We found something else" said the brunette, avoiding the question "And we could use your help"

"I'm on my way" that being said, she hanged up and started to walk towards the exit.

After some minutes, Callie arrived to her apartment and opened the door. She found Isaac and Allison staring at something in the desk.

"What's going on?" she asked approaching them. She looked down to the desk, and saw that the map had been taken out, revealing that a Celtic symbol was carved on the desk. She shot them a confused glance, and Allison handed her the blacklight, signaling for her to pass it over it.

She did as told, and opened her eyes wide when she saw what had been hidden until then. There was a word written in each one of the five knots: 'Virgins', 'Warriors', 'Healers', 'Philosophers' and 'Guardians'

"What is this?" she asked puzzled, staring at them.

"We are not sure" replied Isaac shaking his head. Allison's phone then vibrated, and she opened the text. It was from Scott.

Callie took a look at it over her shoulder, and saw the phrase 'Mr. Westover missing'. She opened her eyes wide.

"What is it?" asked Isaac, not being able to see. Callie looked at him worried.

"Mr. Westover is missing" Allison left her phone on the table, she was conflicted and so was her cousin. They didn't want to believe that Chris was the killer, but all the clues were there. They would be dumb not to notice "We have to stop him" she said licking her lips and looking at Callie, who nodded.

"Is that really a good idea?" asked Isaac softly "If he's actually doing all this stuff…"

"If?" Callie cut him off, still trying to let it all sink in "Look at this" she gestured to the desk "He knows everything. He's…" she was looking for the right word "He's planned everything. He knows where to take the people, where to sacrifice them and where to leave them. He even wrote down which people to take!" tears filled her eyes, but she managed to hold them back as Isaac gave her a sympathetic glance. He could imagine how hard it was for her.

"What are you doing?" asked Isaac as Allison unfolded the map on the desk.

"If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, there's gotta be another point on the telluric current" she stood up.

"You mean where he'll be sacrificed" realized Isaac and slid to the other side of the desk. He grabbed the blacklight and passed it over the map once more. He finally spotted an 'X' "There" he placed his finger on top of it "There, that mark's new"

"Then that's where he is" concluded Allison, taking a picture of it so they could save it for later.

* * *

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" asked Isaac, shifting uncomfortably on the backseat. Allison had driven all the way to where Mr. Westover was supposed to be. It had taken a long time, so it was already nighttime.

Allison raised up one of the daggers.

"Stay behind us and stay quiet" she ordered and got out of the car.

"This is so not gonna end well" commented Isaac, and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Try being a little bit more optimistic"

"I'm a bit more worried about what we're gonna find in there"

"It'll be fine" she said, looking at him "C'mon" she got out of the car, and Isaac did the same with a sigh.

It was big building, with no lights and extremely high columns.

"FYI" said Isaac to Callie as they started to walk further "If your uncle tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself"

"Let's hope for both of your sakes that he doesn't" stated his friend "And, BTW, we no longer hunt werewolves. Just thought you might wanna know" she got really defensive when someone insulted or attacked her family in any way.

They kept walking for a few more minutes, 'till Isaac held Callie back. She tried to ignore the sparks on her body as she shot him a confused look. Allison, seeing that they weren't following her, stopped, too, and turned to look at them.

"I smell blood" informed Isaac, and Callie opened her eyes wide.

"Where?" questioned Allison "What direction?" had they arrived too late?

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet" he looked around trying to figure it out, but Callie noticed first.

"Oh my god" she cried, and pointed out to the body at the end of the hall. Allison prepared her daggers "Wait!" yelled the girl, and they stood quietly for some minutes, 'till they spotted the Darach behind the body. Allison went running towards it, but she stopped in her tracks when a _really_ familiar voice yelled 'Get down!'

Isaac grabbed Callie from the waist and the both went down as Allison did the same.

Chris Argent was shooting at the Darach, and both Argents were relieved to find that their relative wasn't the killer, afterall.

"Are you okay?" asked Isaac to the girl, who nodded. They were extremely close; they could practically hear each other's breaths over the gunshots.

"Help him!" yelled Chris, talking about the teacher. The trio got up and rushed towards the body, and they saw that it was indeed Mr. Westover.

"We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement…" said Allison, thinking back to the conversation she had with Stiles earlier that day.

"…Is as in Teacher's" finished Callie. Allison turned to look at his father, kind of hurt.

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time?" she questioned, looking at him picking the bullets up from the floor.

"Yeah, and I was this close" he replied "Could've caught them if the three of you…"

"So it's my fault?" asked Allison. She gave Callie a quick glance before looking back at the man "Our fault that you've been lying to us for the past 2 months?"

"You wanna tally up the lies, Allison?" he shot back, standing up "I don't think you're gonna come out ahead of that one" he was talking about her getting involved in everything that had been going on without telling him "You either, Callie" she had covered for her, too.

"Hey, just a thought?" Isaac chimed in, getting everyone's attention "Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting? There's still one more teacher"

"The recital" stated Chris.

"Guess we're going afterall"

They started to walk towards the exit, when Callie heard someone calling for her.

 _Callie_ …

The voice sounded low, like a hiss. None of the others seemed to notice.

 _Callie…_

She knew she shouldn't follow it, she should just keep going, but curiosity got the best of her. She turned right and walked forward slowly, her heart beating out of her chest as she looked around cautiously.

Outside, Isaac turned around, expecting to see Callie there, but didn't find anyone.

"Where's Callie?" he asked, getting Allison and Chris' attention. They both frowned, and then they heard a scream.

Isaac rushed back inside with the other two following close behind. They arrived to a corner, the window was wide open, and something was shining on the floor. Isaac crouched down and grabbed it.

He felt some tears filling his eyes when he recognized the bracelet.

"It's Callie's"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! You are welcome to leave a review; you know I really appreciate them!**


	13. Don't Let Go

"Why are we still going to the school? We should be focusing on finding Callie" said Isaac, leaning forward on the seat in Allison's car "I can track her scent" he wanted to find her; he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She was his anchor, the girl she liked; if anything happened to her, he would lose his mind.

"You said it yourself" argued Chris, giving him a glance "You are not very good at it yet. We can't risk ending up on the wrong place" as much as he hated to admit it, Chris was right. That could waste a lot of their time, they needed someone more experienced.

"I already texted Scott" Allison spoke up, looking at him through the mirror. She was the one driving, as it was her car "He will track her scent with the bracelet" Isaac leaned back and looked at the accessory on his hands. It was made of silver, as most of her jewelry, and it had an angel wing.

"We'll find her" reassured Chris looking at the werewolf. He noticed how worried he was, anyone paying attention could see that he cared a lot about Callie "Don't worry"

Isaac didn't say anything; instead, he tossed his head to the side and looked through the window. He wanted to be optimistic, he wanted to believe that Chris was right, but he wasn't so sure.

"This doesn't make any sense, though" said Allison "Why would she be taken? She doesn't fit in any of the categories" she was really worried about Callie; she didn't know what she would do without her. She just wasn't showing it much because it would be of no use, but both people on the car with her knew that she cared about her cousin a lot "Maybe in the warriors one, but there has already been three sacrifices for that category" either one of the Argents could fit in the warrior category, as they were all hunters and warriors.

"Maybe it wants her for something else" commented Chris "Something unusual about her, but what…?" Allison and Isaac exchanged brief glances. There was something you could say it was 'unusual'; she could predict the future, but Chris didn't know that yet. And none of them really felt like telling him in at that moment.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the school. They could already hear the music coming from inside, the recital had already started. Both teenagers rushed inside, determined to find Scott. They couldn't waste any more time.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to spot him. He was close to the door. Scott heard them coming in and immediately approached them.

"Do you have the bracelet?" he asked. Isaac nodded and gave it to him. Scott looked at the brunette "Stay here, they could still sacrifice a teacher" Allison nodded; she trusted that Scott would be able to find her cousin.

"Scott" she called and the boy turned to look at her "Find her. Just find her"

"We will" he nodded, and the werewolves went off. Chris approached her daughter and wrapped his arm around her. They might have lied to each other, but what really mattered right now was to find Callie.

* * *

Callie opened her eyes softly, but all she saw was darkness. She waited for her eyes to get used to it, before taking a look around. She was in a classroom; all the desks and chairs were piled up. She tried to move, but something was tied up around her feet. She looked down and saw that she herself was sat in a chair; her feet were tied up with rope, as were her hands. She was trapped.

Her heartbeat started to rise as she tried to break free, with not much of a success.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she heard a woman's voice coming from one corner of the room. She scanned the classroom, and saw a figure standing by the door. It was far, so she couldn't see properly who it was, and the darkness didn't help "It will leave marks that will burn for days" she narrowed her eyes as the figure approached her, and finally she could see clear who it was.

"Mrs. Blake?" she asked, and the woman smirked.

"Hello, Callie" the girl blinked, trying to let everything sink in.

"You are the one behind the sacrifices?"

"Surprised?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "I don't blame you. No one would suspect of the sweet, kind English teacher"

"So what? You are just gonna kill me?" challenged the hunter, she wanted to show her that she wasn't afraid "You won't get away with this, you know? My friends will find out who you are, and they'll stop you"

"So sweet" said the teacher, and took out a phone from her pocket that Callie recognized as hers "You are not a sacrifice, darling. You're bait" she frowned as the teacher showed her the message she had just sent.

 _To: One Half Of Stydia_

 _Come meet me at the English classroom, I have to tell you something. Just you._

Callie opened her eyes wide; who Jennifer was really after was Lydia, not her.

Then, she realized something.

"Wait, if you are not gonna kill me, how are you so sure that I won't tell anyone about you?"

"Who said I wasn't?" shot back the woman "That you are not a sacrifice doesn't mean that you won't die in the end" she showed her the artifact which she had used to kill all those innocent people.

She was about to challenger her again, but she felt an excruciating pain in her head. She cried in agony, which caused Mrs. Blake to look at her with a frown. Callie tried to block the pain by closing her eyes, but when she opened them again they were shining bright green. The teacher opened her eyes wide as she realized what was going on.

Callie, in the meanwhile, had a vision. Isaac was lying on the floor of a dark place, Allison was handcuffed against the bars on the wall and was yelling for someone, but the person was walking towards the vault, where Jennifer was waiting.

"Amazing" breathed the teacher when the girl's eyes turned back to normal again. The headache had disappeared "Who would have said so?" she wondered out loud, much to Callie's confusion who was still wondering what the hell had happened. She had a vision, she knew that, but it had been awake. Up until then they had all been while she was asleep, in the form of dreams.

"Callie?!" they heard Lydia's voice coming from the hallway, and Callie acted quickly.

"Lydia, don't—!" Jennifer placed her hand over her mouth to shut her up, and said in a whisper.

"I'm gonna take my hand off, and you are not gonna say a word because, if not, I kill her on the spot" she took her hand off, and quickly covered her mouth with tape. She went to hide in the shadows again as Lydia's figure got visible.

The red-haired tossed her head to the side and, when she saw her, she opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" she started to run forward while Callie shook her head. Lydia then heard the chant that signaled that someone was about to be sacrificed, and Ms. Blake reappeared.

"You recognize it, don't you?" she hit her on the head, knocking her out. Then, she proceeded to bring another chair and place her on it.

* * *

Callie stared at her friend besides her, who was slowly waking up, with tears on her eyes. Lydia's eyes caught Jennifer squatting down in front of her, preparing the artifact.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What's necessary" replied the teacher as Lydia's eyes stood on Callie, tied up and with tape on her mouth besides her. She didn't know what to say to her, or what to do. They were both trapped "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not…Understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin _sacrificium_ , an offering to a deity; a sacred rite. A necessary evil"

"Stop" begged the red-haired "Let us go"

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the Alphas like I do" she replied standing up and positioning herself behind her.

"Please stop" tried the girl again.

"But you, girls, you're not a sacrifice. You're just two girls who know too much" Callie opened her eyes wide when she realized that she was about to kill them "Actually" she corrected with a chuckle "Two girls who knew too much. The question here is who will I kill first?" Callie tried to say something, but the tape muffled it "What's that? You want to say something?" she nodded, and Jennifer took the tape from her mouth rudely.

"Me" said Callie immediately, and the Darach looked at her with her head tilted "Kill me, but leave her alone" Lydia's eyes opened immediately.

"Callie, no" but the brunette ignored her. She was not gonna let one of her friends die. Jennifer had an amused smile.

"You really are loyal, aren't you? And you've met them a couple of weeks ago"

* * *

Isaac and Scott were running around the school while Scott tried to find Callie and Lydia. Stiles told him that Lydia was missing, too.

"Do you get anything?" questioned Isaac frantically as Scott looked around. Callie was in one of the classrooms, but he didn't know where yet.

They were about go to the upper floor when they heard Lydia's scream.

* * *

"Unbelievable" breathed out Jennifer after Lydia finished screaming, looking at both of them "You have no idea what you are, do you? Either one of you" she asked with a devilish smile, and then proceeded to crouch in between the girls. First, she looked at Lydia "The wailing woman. The Banshee" then, she turned towards Callie "And the Seer. Watcher of the past, present and future" Callie frowned when she heard what she was.

Jennifer then stood up again, and walked to stand in front of them.

"You're just like me. Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it" Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Shakespeare reference. Even while trying to kill them, Mrs. Blake was still thinking about English literature "It's too bad, though. And too late" she then proceeded to wrap tape around Lydia's wrists to hold her back.

"No, please!" cried Lydia, trying to get rid of them.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" begged Callie, while some tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to watch Lydia die; she was a really close friend, as was Isaac.

Isaac…

Callie suddenly remembered the blue eyed boy, whom she was probably never gonna see again. Some more tears escaped from her eyes as she though back to everything they had been through, all the moments they had shared. He was the guy she liked, and she would never get to hear his laugh again, or feel the warmth he spread everytime they touched.

Jennifer tensed the rope as Lydia choked.

"Lydia!" she yelled. She was crying by now, shaking her head and trying to get rid of the ropes tying her to save her friend. She was about to cut her neck, but then she heard someone yelling.

"DROP IT!" all three of them looked up to see the sheriff standing there. Jennifer smirked and threw the knife at him, which landed on his shoulder and made him drop the gun.

Then, they heard two loud growls. Callie tossed her head to the side and found Isaac and Scott transformed. Jennifer left the two girls and approached them as they tried to attack, but they were pushed back against the pile of chairs and fell to the floor, spitting blood.

"Isaac!" cried Callie, trying and, again, failing to get rid of the ropes. Stiles arrived to the door, and saw the scene, but Jennifer spotted him quickly and pushed the desk up against the door, closing it.

Callie narrowed her eyes and focused on trying to get rid of the ropes. She moved side to side 'till they finally loosened enough for her to take her hands out. She untied her feet and then proceeded to free Lydia, whom she immediately ordered to hide behind the desk. She grabbed the dagger she had hidden in her boot and then turned towards Jennifer.

"Hey!" the Darach turned to look at her, and she raised the dagger. The woman lunged at her, but she dodged it with a turn and attacked, leaving a slash across her cheek. Jennifer groaned in pain and Callie took advantage of the situation to attack once more, but the Darach caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. The girl cried in pain and the woman threw her to the floor, before approaching the sheriff.

"There was a girl" started the sheriff panting, aiming at her with his gun, which he had managed to grab again "Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy" she replied, ignoring his comment. The sheriff shot her leg, but it quickly healed. The slash Callie had left her had disappeared, too "Healers" she kept talking, and she stuck the knife deeper in his shoulder while pushing him backwards against the chairs "Warriors" she took his badge out and crushed it "Guardians" she then let it fall to the floor "Virgins" she leaned in and kissed him. When the sheriff opened his eyes again, she had turned into the horrible creature that was the Darach. Stiles pushed the door open with all his strength 'till the glass shattered. Scott and Isaac got up and, while Scott approached Stiles, Isaac ran towards Callie, who was still on the floor. She had a cut on her forehead and her lip was bleeding, but she was okay.

"Callie?" he asked softly, shaking her a bit. Callie opened her eyes slowly.

"Isaac?" the boy sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Callie smiled weakly and buried her head on his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you" he confessed in a whisper.

"You didn't" replied the girl the same way "I'm still here, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon"

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated! We're getting to the end of 3A!**


	14. No Ordinary Girl

**No Ordinary Girl**

* * *

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" asked Isaac, looking at Callie with concern clear on his face. She nodded slightly. The wounds had stopped bleeding, but they still hurt a bit.

"Thanks" she said as they walked through the hallways. Scott and Stiles had gone to talk to Derek about Ms. Blake. Callie still couldn't believe that their sweet English teacher was the Darach, and she had called her a seer, which she had no idea what it was. She had never heard about it before.

"What for?" questioned Isaac, not understanding.

"Looking for me" she replied simply, and Isaac smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I will always come for you" he stated, and Callie turned her face to hide her blush. Those words made her happy.

"Callie?!" they heard a familiar voice, and Callie looked ahead to find Allison walking down the halls, looking in all directions for her. She finally saw her and embraced her "I'm so glad you are okay" she stated, and Callie smiled "What happened?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Ms. Blake kidnapped me" Allison furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing that.

"Our English teacher?

"Yeah. She was the Darach all along; she was the one who sacrificed all those people"

"What does she want?"

"I have no idea" the girl shook her head "She wanted to kill Lydia, and used me as bait" Allison looked at her with worry upon hearing her best friend's name.

"How's Lydia?"

"I'm not sure" replied her cousin disheartened "She's a bit shocked, and the bruise in her neck is pretty bad" Allison bit her lip.

"I'm gonna check up on her"

"She's with her mother" Callie informed.

"Okay" Allison hugged her cousin once more before going off, leaving Isaac and her alone.

"You seem to be pretty close" said Isaac, making conclusions from seeing the way they acted around each other.

"We are" Callie confirmed with a smile "She's been beside me since birth. People often think we are sisters" she said with a chuckle, to which Isaac replied with a smile "It doesn't bother me, though. She is like my sister, afterall" Callie didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Allison. She was her cousin, sister, confidant and best friend all in one "We have a motto, you know?" she confessed, looking at Isaac who seemed he had been staring at her for a long time.

"Really?" he questioned, a bit amused.

"It's silly, I know" she stated "But I don't mind"

"Which one is it?" he asked, though it amused him it also interested him.

"It's us against the world" she replied "It's our own way of saying that we will never abandon each other. That we're in this together"

"Isn't that a song?" questioned Isaac out of the blue and Callie chuckled. Isaac always managed to amuse her in some way.

"From High School Musical" replied the girl. Those movies were her favourite ones when she was a kid "But it is called 'We're All in This Together"

"Well, sorry for not knowing that" Callie could easily notice the sarcasm in that phrase.

"Don't worry, it happens to many" Isaac chuckled slightly, just as Allison approached them again. She looked really worried.

"How is she?" questioned her cousin.

"The bruise is pretty bad. They are taking her to the hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated"

"The storm's that bad?" asked Isaac with a sigh, looking at the window. Outside, the trees were swaying from side to side and some lightning could be seen from time to time.

"It will be" replied Allison, looking at the window, too "And I overheard the MT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out"

Callie then realized something.

"Hey, isn't Beacon Memorial were Cora Hale is?" she asked, looking at Isaac, who opened his eyes wide. Though Callie didn't like any of the Hales, she knew that Cora was a member of Isaac's pack, which was like his family.

"I'm taking the three of you home" stated Chris approaching them. He had already seen Callie before.

"No, I have to get to the hospital" stated Isaac "I can't leave Cora there with just Peter" he started to walk away, and Callie gave her uncle a glance, which clearly said 'We have to help him'.

"Isaac" called Chris, and the boy turned to look at him from the middle of the hall "I'll drive" lucky for them, the power then died.

"Great" stated Callie with sarcasm. Just what they needed.

* * *

Callie had never been more grateful for wearing jeans 'till she stepped out of the car in front of Beacon Memorial. It was pouring down.

"Looks like the evacuation's over" said Chris when they arrived to the entrance, wet from head to toes.

"Are you catching a scent?" asked Allison looking at Isaac, who shook his head.

"No, not with the rain this heavy" Callie sighed as they got into the building, which was completely dark.

"Oh, great, so we are in the middle of an evacuated building with no lights and no idea where we are supposed to go. Anyone getting a Supernatural vibe?" said the girl, making allusion to the series. Sarcasm was a way to hide her fear, because she was afraid. She would never admit it, but being with Ms. Blake in that room about to be murdered really scared her, and when she and Scott found Deucalion, he was right. She was afraid, but she wouldn't say it. She thought that a hunter being afraid was pathetic.

They stood on the hallway, listening closely to any sound, but they didn't hear anything. Chris then cocked his gun, as Callie took out her dagger from underneath her jeans.

"I'm gonna take that as a sing you are a little worried" whispered Isaac, upon seeing their actions.

"Stay close to me" ordered Chris, and they did as told.

"Why is everything so quiet?" asked Allison.

"Maybe because someone is waiting to attack" replied Callie with sarcasm.

"I think I heard something" said Isaac, and they looked at him cautiously.

"Where?" questioned Allison, as the werewolf took some steps forward.

"Below us" he replied, and placed his ear up against the floor as the family exchanged worried glances.

They kept walking for a few more minutes, 'till they heard footsteps. They stood quietly, listening as they got closer. Callie raised her dagger and Chris his gun, to see Scott and Melissa standing in front of them. They immediately lowered their weapons upon seeing that they weren't the enemy.

* * *

"So then they're essentially trapped?" asked Chris as they got into one of the rooms in the hospital.

"Yeah, right" confirmed Scott. He had told them about everything that happened since he left the school.

"There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on?" questioned Isaac.

"But wait, wait, wait" said Melissa "If the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?"

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops" added Scott, looking at Chris "We _can't_ get into a fight with them"

"You've got us now" replied the man, looking at the girls and Isaac.

"It's too much to risk" said Scott "They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad and Cora"

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is" stated Chris.

"She's the one with the brown hair" replied Isaac "She's kinda hot" Callie raised an eyebrow upon hearing that and looked at him with the 'are-you-kidding-me?' look, and the rest did the same.

"Oh, really?" she questioned angrily "And did your realize that before or after she tried to kill you?" Isaac seemed surprised upon hearing that.

"It was just an observation…"

"Mhm. Save it" said Callie sternly, and turned to look back at the others "Anyone got a plan?"

"I think I do" replied Allison.

* * *

Callie and Chris were standing outside, while waiting for Allison to come (With every single alpha in the building following her) to start shooting at them. As they did that, Callie decided to ask her uncle about the whole seer thing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she started, looking at him.

"Of course" he nodded "What is it?"

"When Jennifer kidnapped me, she said something interesting" Chris shot her a curious glance "She said I'm a seer" he tilted his head to the side "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"I've heard stories" he stated after some minutes "Seers are kind of like prophets. They can see the past or the future" he explained "There are different types" Callie nodded, letting that sink in.

"That makes sense" she replied "Lately; I've been having these dreams. Sort of predictions, about things that will happen in the future" she didn't mention that she had a vision awake while she was tied up in the classroom, though.

"Your parents did tell me something about it, but I didn't give much importance to it. Maybe I should" Callie smiled slightly, just as they heard footsteps "They're coming" Callie nodded and prepared her bow.

Allison grabbed the bow that was camouflaged in the ground and started shooting, Chris and Callie following soon behind. They managed to make them run, and not back into the hospital.


	15. Safe In My Hands

"The word is guardian, girls. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't been exactly lived up to lately" said Chris to Callie, Allison and Stiles as they got into the Argent apartment. Things were messed up. Deucalion had not only taken the sheriff, but also Melissa Mcall, and Scott had sided with him.

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father" argued Allison, getting into the office "That's not a coincidence"

"And Stiles did see that the paper in the ambulance said guardian or parent" Callie backed her up.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors" added the boy "That kinda felt like a warning to me"

"Exactly" nodded Callie "You could be next"

"I think it might be Morrell" said Allison, thinking about the possibility that the teacher left the message written there "She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might be trying to help us"

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?" said Stiles "Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away" he ended his rant by sitting on the chair, as Callie gave him a sympathetic glance. She knew that it was really hard on him; his father was the only family he had left. The horrible feeling of not knowing if whether he'll live or not was probably eating him alive.

"Stiles, don't give up hope" said Chris shakings his head.

"He could already be dead"

"I don't think so" reassured Chris "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place"

"And you're one of them" stated Allison.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move" that being said, the man unfolded the map on the table "Everything's she's done has been on the telluric current. So Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on these currents, right?" his gaze stood on Stiles, and Callie turned to the side to see him looking down.

"Stiles" she knelt down to be at his height, so he could look down and see her "We'll find him" she said with a nod "I know we will, but we need your help" he stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So you seriously wanna go after her?" he questioned looking at Chris, and Callie followed his gaze "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what' the difference between you and them?"

"I'm carrying a .45." he replied, loading his gun "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but, personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off" he plopped the gun on the table and layed his palms on it, too "We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad"

"We got everything to figure this out" continued Callie "But we don't have time, which is why we need you" he stayed silent for some minutes, analyzing what to do, and he finally made up his mind.

"Where do we start?" he asked, making Callie smile as she stood up. Chris grinned too.

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found" he explained, looking at the map "I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current. So there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank"

"Wait a sec" Stiles interrupted "She wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?"

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time" he pointed to the animal clinic.

"Scott's boss" said Allison in a low voice.

"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something"

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help" said Stiles, and he was right. They had to cover the entire town.

"You haven't had any visions lately, have you?" questioned Allison, looking at her cousin, who shook her head.

"Not since Deaton" she had seen something while she was held hostage, but nothing that seemed relevant to the situation "What about Lydia?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"Lydia?" questioned Chris, giving them a confused glance "What can she do?"

"Lydia's got sort of a talent" started to explain Stiles "She somehow ended up finding a couple of bodies, without actually looking for them"

"What is she? Psychic?" Callie arched her eyebrows and stared at the boy. They didn't quite understand what Lydia was yet. Jennifer had called her a banshee, but none of them had any idea what that meant.

"She's something" nodded Stiles. Just then, Callie's phone rung. She took it out and saw the caller.

 _Wolfie_

She smiled when she saw the name she had put to Isaac's contact. "I have to get this" she stated, looking at the people there, who nodded "Hey" she greeted, walking towards the hall and closing the door behind her. She didn't particularly like the idea of everyone hearing her conversation with Isaac.

"Are you busy?" he asked, and he sounded kind of pissed off.

"Never for you" she stated. She was always available for Isaac "What's up?"

"I've just been to Derek's loft"

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"He's sitting around doing nothing, that's what happens"

"His sister is dying" she said "I may not like the guy, but I understand how he feels"

"But he isn't even trying to do something for her, he's just sitting there. People are dying around him and he doesn't do anything" Callie stayed silent for some minutes, thinking carefully what to say to make him feel better. Then, it came to her. Of course "You could come and help us. We are with Stiles"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the sheriff and Melissa"

"I'm on my way" he hanged, and Callie got back into the room.

"Good news! I got some help coming on the way!" she announced as all eyes turned to look at her, and then she notice they had unpacked some of the weapons. She looked at them faking offense "You guys started without me? No fair!" Allison and Chris chuckled, and Callie smiled.

"Who did you call?" questioned Allison as Callie opened a case with some daggers.

"Isaac" she turned them on her hands, testing them, before leaving them back in the container "He's on his way" Allison nodded, and her cousin was surprised that she didn't tease her.

"I thought you guys were retired" commented Stiles, who had been watching them unpack the machinery.

"Retired yes, defenseless no" replied Chris "Now, make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately"

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely" he said, doing as told. Callie exchanged glances with Allison as Chris turned to look at them.

"All three of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right"

"Yeah, well, he needs to look up the definition again" said Callie, arranging the arrowheads in one of the cases. Siding with Deucalion was everything but right, they always had a plan b and making an alliance with the enemy was never included.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow" Callie tossed her head up to find Isaac standing on the doorway "But…Well, I'm getting pretty good with these" he raised up his hand, and the claws were soon out. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to make an entrance?"

"What can I say?" he approached them "I'm just that awesome" he stated, and the girl couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

* * *

"It's empty" stated Allison as they got into the vault. No one was there.

"Be careful anyway" ordered Chris, and they nodded. He then took out a taser stick, much to Isaac's confusion

"I though you only used those on werewolves" commented Isaac, and, after some seconds of silence, Chris finally replied.

"I do" that being said he shocked Isaac with the taser.

"Isaac!" yelled Callie, and knelt down next to him "What the hell are you doing?!" she questioned angrily. Chris ignored her and handcuffed the two girls against the bars, much to their surprise.

"I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to trust me on this" he replied.

"That will be a bit hard considering you just electrocuted Isaac and handcuffed us!" she argued as he walked away from them and took his .45. out.

"I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them"

"What?!" questioned her niece, still angry because of what he was doing "And then you call us liars?!"

"I know you are upset, Callie" he stated "But you have to understand why I'm doing this"

"Well, I don't!" they heard whirring, and that's when he dropped his gun. All 4 of them turned to look at the entrance, just in time to see Jennifer coming through it.

"Now, _this_ is a sacrifice" she stated with a devilish smile. Callie and Allison opened their eyes wide; Callie wasn't angry at him anymore but shocked.

"No, don't. Please" she begged, but he had already made up his mind. Jennifer turned into the Darach and took Chris, leaving a very confused and shocked trio behind.

As soon as Isaac was able to stand up again, he ran towards Callie, trying to unlock the cuffs. She lost balance and almost fell, if he hadn't caught her. He then helped to unlock the cuffs on Allison.

"I saw that" said Callie, almost in a whisper. The other two shot her confused glances "That's what I saw when Jennifer held me hostage. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was relevant, I was so stupid!" some tears came to her eyes, and Isaac immediately hugged her. He hated to see her like that.

"It's okay" he said, as he caressed her hair.

"No, it's not! If I had just said something, all this could have been prevented!"

"No, it wouldn't" Allison chimed in, and Callie shot her a confused glance, never breaking apart from Isaac "You saw the future, which means that it was gonna happen sooner or later. You can't stop that"

"They're all gonna die, aren't they?" questioned the seer in a soft voice, looking at the people she cared the most about. She felt to her knees, and so did Isaac, since he hadn't let her go at any moment. Allison knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. There was no use in lying, because none of them knew if everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

"It has to be on a telluric current" stated Stiles. The gang was in the animal clinic, trying to figure where could the Nemeton possibly be "Or maybe even at the axis of two, or where they all intersect" Deaton stared at him thoughtfully "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die" Allison leaned her palms on the table.

"My dad and Gerard were there once" she stated "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was. My dad obviously isn't here to tell us now"

"Yeah, mine either" said Stiles.

"Then how do we find this place?" questioned Isaac.

"There might be a way" replied Deaton, and all eyes turned to look at him "But it's dangerous" he turned to look at them "We're gonna need Scott"

Hours later, all of them, including Scott, were in the clinic filling bathtubs with ice.

"All right" stated Deaton "What did you bring?" the three of them had to bring an artifact that belonged to their parents. They were going to freeze to death; Deaton said that that could help them find exactly where the Nemeton was located.

"Uhm…I got my dad's badge" stated Stiles, showing it to them "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great" Callie looked at him with sympathy.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has a meaning" stated Deaton, and then looked at the artifact in Allison's hand.

"I can't believe he still haves that" said Callie with a smile. It was a silver bullet her uncle had made, and she found it really touching that he kept it. It wasn't mandatory to do so, but he had.

"Yeah" replied Allison with a small smile, and then proceeded to explain what it was to the rest of the group "When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code" she smiled sadly.

"Scott?" the veterinarian looked at the werewolf, who opened his palm to reveal a beautiful golden watch.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say is the only thing in their marriage that ever worked.

"It's really pretty" complimented Callie, making Scott smile at her.

"Okay" said Deaton "The three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down 'till you're essentially…Well, dead" none of them said anything, they knew how serious and dangerous the situation was "But it's not just someone to hold you under" he added, and they looked at him with interest "It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether" Allison and Callie immediately exchanged glances, and smiled slightly.

"It's us against the world, right?" asked Callie, staring at her cousin, who nodded still smiling.

All the three sacrifices walked over to the bathtubs and got in, shivering and trying not to get frozen.

Stiles looked at Scott.

"B-By the way" he started "If I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something" Scott shot him a confused glance "Your dad's in town" that being said, Deaton, Lydia and Callie walked over to the bathtubs and placed their hands on their friends' shoulders.

Callie gave Allison a reassuring smile, one she returned slightly, before sinking her cousin in the bathtub.

* * *

 **Only one chapter left to finish 3B! What are your thoughts on this fanfic so far? I'm curious to know!**


	16. The Howling

_Stiles was standing in the middle of the forest of Beacon Hills at night, he squinted his eyes to try and distinguish anything that looked like an old tree stump, 'till he heard laughs._

 _"_ _Stiles, c'mon!" he heard a girl's voice coming from somewhere in the woods, and turned to look at where it came from "We'll miss the fireflies!"_

 _"_ _Coming, coming" Stiles then saw a girl, who looked no more than 8 years old, running out of the bushes. She had dark chocolate hair, hazel eyes and he had never seen her before in his life. Behind the little girl, a young version of himself was trying to catch up with her "You know, this whole running thing is not my thing" the girl chuckled._

 _"_ _I've noticed. More than once"_

 _"_ _What is that supposed to mean?" questioned young Stiles with a frown._

 _"_ _What do you think it means?" she replied with another question._

 _"_ _Would it kill you to give me a straight answer once in a while?" he stated with sarcasm, he had a been a sarcastic person ever since he was a kid_

 _"_ _Nope, but this is much more fun"_

 _"_ _I hate you"_

 _"_ _No, you don't!" she said in a singy voice as they both disappeared behind the trees, leaving a very confused Stiles standing there, who then bumped into something behind him. He turned around to find the Nemeton._

* * *

Callie was sitting on the desk, staring at the bodies of her friends in the water. They had been in the water for 16 hours now, and nor her or the rest had left the animal clinic. Callie was extremely worried; they weren't supposed to be in the water for so long, right?

Isaac, upon seeing her expression, sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, staring into her eyes with concern. She sighed and looked back at him.

"I don't know" she breathed out "I mean, what if they don't come back?" Deaton said that it was a dangerous experiment, and anything could go wrong.

"They will" he reassured her, but he wasn't so sure either.

"How do you know?"

"I don't" he admitted "But optimism doesn't hurt. You taught me that" she couldn't smile; she kept staring at the bathtubs. She wanted to believe they would come back, but it was hard considering everything that was going on "Hey" Isaac called softly. She hadn't realized there were tears in her eyes, but he had "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Isaac" she admitted. It was the first time that she said it out loud "I always act all tough and fearless, but I'm not" she said with a broken voice. Isaac stayed silent, listening to what she was saying "When Jennifer kidnapped me, I was terrified. I'm supposed to be trained for those kinds of situation, but I didn't know what to do!" some tears fell from her eyes as Isaac brought her closed to his chest, trying to comfort her "And these visions…I'm afraid of what I will dream next; if I'm going to dream that you are going to die, or…Or Lydia, or Allison or a random stranger I don't even know and whom I can't save!" tears started flowing uncontrollably, and Isaac caressed her hair while whispering comforting words.

"It's alright, shh, it's okay to be afraid" she sagged against him for support as more tears fell down her cheeks and soaked his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she apologized, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing "I must look really pathetic now" she said trying to wipe them off and sniffing.

"You are not pathetic" he said, never letting go of her "And you don't have to be so strong all the time"

She sniffed and Isaac placed a kiss on her temple. He didn't like seeing her cry, everytime she did he felt a sharp pain on his chest, as if he was the one suffering instead of her. He wanted to comfort her in any way he could, he wanted her to be happy, 'cause that would make him happy, too.

In the short time they had known each other, she had managed to make him fall for her, thanks to her kind, compassionated and funny personality, not to mention that he found her very pretty. He didn't know when exactly it had happened, but he didn't care.

His thoughts were interrupted by their three friends coming back to life. Callie and Isaac immediately broke apart and got off the table, as Deaton and Lydia came into the room, too. Callie was surprised they hadn't heard her crying, or maybe they had but didn't say anything. In that case, she was grateful.

"I saw it. I know where it is" exclaimed Scott, getting off the bathtub first "It was the night Stiles and I were looking for the body!"

"I was there, too, in the car with my mother!" announced Allison "We almost hit someone!"

"It was me!" said Scott "You almost hit me!" it was amazing. All the visions were connected somehow.

But then their eyes stood on Stiles, who seemed really confused.

"Stiles?" called Deaton "What did you see?" he furrowed her eyebrows.

"It was me when I was 8" he replied, retelling his vision while the hand holding his father's badge moved anxiously "I was with a girl and we were going to watch the fireflies" Allison and Scott frowned upon hearing that his vision was not connected with theirs, and Callie gave him a curious look.

"What girl?" asked Isaac, and the boy shook his head.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen her before in my life" he was still confused as hell. She had no idea who that girl was, or why his vision wasn't connected with Scott and Allison's.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Callie, looking at Deaton. He was the one with the experience there. He frowned.

"I'm not very sure, it could be many things" he started, looking at the teens. Well, that wasn't very specific "You've never seen this girl before?" Stiles shook his head silently.

"How was she?" questioned Allison "Maybe she is someone we know?" if that was the case, then maybe she had answers for Stiles. He furrowed his eyebrows, the image of the girl clear on his head.

"She had dark chocolate hair, hazel brown eyes…Looked sort of like Callie" the seer shot him a confused glance.

"Me? But I met you this year, I would remember you otherwise" and she didn't, when Allison showed him pictures, he didn't sound familiar at all.

"I'm aware of that" he stated "I'm just saying that she looked similar to you" their eyes then stood on Deaton, who looked thoughtful.

"Stiles, I think the Nemeton is trying to communicate with you" the people there opened their eyes with surprise "Trying to get to to remember something that is important, something that you forgot"

"Something like what?" the veterinarian shook his head.

"I'm not very sure, we can look into it, but right now we have another problem"

"What is it?" questioned Scott, as Callie exchanged glances with Isaac and Lydia, while still trying to let what Stiles told them sink in.

It was impossible, they couldn't know each other before, she didn't remember him, and she had a great memory.

"You guys were out a long time" explained the werewolf.

"How long is a long time?" questioned Stiles, returning to his normal self.

"Sixteen hours" replied Callie, and the trio opened their eyes wide.

"We've been on the water for sixteen hours?" asked Scott in disbelief, and Deaton nodded.

"And the full moon rises in less than four"

* * *

"No, dude, you are not going back with them" stated Stiles. Scott was planning on going back to the Alphas, but Stiles didn't like the idea much, and neither did Callie.

"I second that" she stated "You can't, Scott. That man is nuts, do I need to remind you that he calls himself 'Death, destroyer of worlds'?"

"But I still made a deal with him" he replied in a serious tone.

"Does anyone else think that that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" questioned Stiles loudly.

"Cheers to that" replied the seer.

"Why does it matter anyway?" asked Isaac, talking about the deal.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help" stated the boy.

"Oh my god" said Callie angrily "Can someone please tell him that he is wrong? Because he is obviously not listening to either one of us"

"I'm not so sure he is" Deaton backed the boy up, and Callie raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious "Circumstances like this sometimes requires that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies"

"So we're gonna trust him?" Isaac chimed in "The guy that calls himself 'Death, destroyer of worlds' we're gonna trust that guy?" he asked, stating the obvious.

"I wouldn't trust him, no" said Deaton "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait" they looked at each other, considering it. They had never thought about it that way.

And it sounded like a good idea.

* * *

"Just grab anything" stated Scott. They were looking for something to catch their parents' scent and figure out where they might be "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers" Callie smiled slightly upon hearing that. Stiles and Scott's conversations were always amusing "Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks"

"What about me?" questioned Isaac as they got into the girls' apartment.

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with a strong scent" replied Allison and opened the door to the office, only to find Mr. Mcall and some police officers already there.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady" he stated. Callie frowned upon hearing a voice she didn't recognize, and approached the door, to see the man sitting on the desk. Scott then followed "Scott" he greeted with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy, looking at his father.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat?"

"I'm sorry" Callie chimed in "Who are you?" she wasn't gonna take orders from a stranger.

"Agent Mcall" he replied, and Callie cold notice the pride he took on that status "I work for the FBI, and I'm Scott's father" she nodded. She had heard about him "Now, sit down and let's talk. You too, Isaac!" Isaac appeared from the hallway, looking at him kind of confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your name is one of the few things I know" he replied in riddle "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue"

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago" said Scott getting into the room. Callie grimaced; that was harsh.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. _Really_ hoping" they looked at each other and finally sat down, since they didn't have any other choice that wouldn't get them into trouble "I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father and your mother" Isaac raised his hand as he chewed some candies, showing no interest at all in what the man was saying.

"Mine are both dead"

"Mine are in England" commented Callie "I could call them if you want, but my mother is way too busy and my father just doesn't give a damn, so I don't know if you will be able to talk to them" it wasn't that she didn't care, she did and was worried about the parents, but she disrespected Scott's father since Allison told him what he did, and what he was doing to Stiles' father; trying to get him fired.

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to" Callie and Allison exchanged glances; they needed to come up with something. They didn't have all night.

"You can't keep us here" said Scott, a bit threateningly.

"Not without some kind of warrant" added Allison.

"I've got a desk full of probably cause" replied the man. Allison looked at her cousin, who knew that she had a plan.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally- licensed firearms dealer. That means he _has_ to own a few weapons" the hunter pointed out at the crossbow "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow. Or this carbon steel Marine combat knife. Fifty AE Desert Eagle" her gaze then stood on the smoke-grenade and Callie understood what she was planning on doing "Smoke grenade with a pull-ring igniter" she then ignited the grenade and smoke instantly rose. All 4 of them ran away immediately.

As they did that, Callie had a strange feeling. As if someone she knew was in danger, but she didn't know if it were her powers acting, or she had just imagined it.

* * *

"You okay?" asked Allison to Scott. She had driven all the way to the place where the tree was.

"I didn't know what to say to him" he replied, kind of shaken "I couldn't come up with anything. But what you did, that was awesome" he complimented, and Allison smiled.

"It truly was" Callie backed him up. Her cousin always managed to amaze her.

"You could have come up with it, too. I'm sure" Callie smiled, but she wasn't so sure.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles" stated Isaac, looking at his phone before staring back at Scott "You?"

"I don't get it" replied Scott with a frown. Stiles should have sent a message by now.

"All right" said Isaac "Well, we can't wait for him. C'mon" he started to walk, and Allison and Callie followed him. They arrived to the cliff that overlooked the city; the huge storm was coming their way.

"Cutting a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Callie turned around immediately with her heart beating fast. Deucalion scared her everytime. Isaac heard her heartbeat rising, and grabbed her hand to reassure and comfort her, to which she thanked him by squeezing it softly.

"We got a little delayed" replied Scott "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits" he replied simply, and Callie didn't like the sound of that.

"So it's just you and me against her" he clarified, not really liking the idea of facing Jennifer without the other alphas.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make" Callie bit her lip nervously. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Okay, get Stiles" Scott told them softly, looking back at them "And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there"

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Isaac, still holding Callie's hand.

"I have a plan"

"I hope for your sake it works, then" stated the girl, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"It will"

* * *

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Isaac to Allison. They were trying to find the Nemeton, but the storm was growing stronger.

"I know we are near it" she replied, she was the only one who knew exactly where it was, so they had to trust her instincts.

"Can you pick up a scent?" asked Callie, staring at the werewolf as they kept walking. She was freezing, as she had chosen to wear a skirt that day (And heels, by the way. Her feet hurt like hell)

"I'm trying, but I can't…" he stopped talking, and both girls turned to look at him curiously.

"What is it?" questioned Callie.

"I hear something" Callie and Allison exchanged confused glances "It's an emitter. It's one of your dad's."

"Are you sure?" asked Allison. That was a good thing.

"It has to be. Come on" he replied and the three of them started to run in that direction, with Isaac leading the way. They finally arrived to the Nemeton, a huger tree stomp in the middle of the clear while the wind kept blowing. They walked around it, trying to figure out where the parents were, 'till Callie spotted a door on the floor.

"Guys" she pointed out to it, and they hurried towards it. The opened it easily and went down.

They found the three parents tied up there. Relief washed upon Callie's face upon seeing her uncle, and she rushed towards him with Allison following behind. Chris smiled.

"Thank god" said Allison and kissed his forehead, while Callie squeezed his hand with some tears on her eyes. She was happy he was still alive and nothing had happened to him.

"You found us" he stated, clearly relived, and the girls looked at each other with smiles. As Allison untied her father, Callie went over to Stiles' father and Isaac to Melissa.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" questioned the sheriff.

"And Scott?" asked Melissa.

"They're coming!" replied Callie loudly, so they could hear her over the storm "They're on their way to help, don't worry!" they nodded. Just as Callie finished untying them, the ceiling started to break. They took cover the best they could,

"It's blocked" announced Chris, looking at the entrance one it stopped. They were trapped "Can you see anything?" he asked Isaac, who shook his head. An entire wall then started to fall "Look out!" Callie pulled Isaac back just in time before the wall hit him.

"Isaac, for the love of God, be careful!" she cried a bit angrily, he shouldn't be so careless.

"Sorry…" apologized the boy sheepishly, sitting straight. The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking.

"Are you okay?" he nodded, looking at the ceiling, which was slowly falling down. Determination shone on his eyes as he stood up "What are you doing?!" questioned the girl when he placed himself right underneath the ceiling, trying to stop it from falling. His eyes shone yellow as he used his strength.

"Is it me or is this place getting smaller?!" he questioned after some minutes, stating the obvious. He was still trying to hold the celling up. Callie looked at him worried; she didn't know if he could hold on for much longer, the storm was way too strong.

After some more seconds, the lunar eclipse started, bleaching the cellar a bright red colour. Thanks to this, Isaac's powers vanished temporally, and the rest of them tried to help the best they could, but the ceiling was stronger than all of them together.

Just as it was about to fall, Stiles came into scene and placed his bat underneath it, which, surprisely, resisted.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood" said the sheriff, relived to see his son there. They hugged tightly, and Callie couldn't help smiling at the scene.

After some minutes, which seemed like hours, the storm finally stopped, and so did the lunar eclipse.

"Is it over?" questioned Allison, and nothing happened for a few minutes.

"I think it is" confirmed Callie with a smile. They all started to chuckle happily, glad that they were safe.

Stiles' phone then rung, it was Scott.

"Scott?" he called.

"Hey" he greeted "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay" he replied "We're all okay" Callie smiled, and the others did, too. She was leaning against a column, right next to Isaac "How 'bout you? Are you okay?" Scott looked at Derek, who made a gesture as if to say 'I guess'

"Sort of" he replied.

"Well, you think you can come and get us?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Of course"

"Great. Okay, uhm…" he then remembered that they were trapped "Bring a ladder" Callie chuckled, looking at Isaac who smiled. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulders, and he rested his head on top of hers as the people there exchanged knowing glances.

They all knew there was something going on there.

* * *

"Hey, I've been thinking" stated Callie the next day when they woke up. Allison gave her a curious glance "Maybe it' time for a change, you know?"

"What do you mean?" the idea had been running around in her mind the past days, but she never found the situation to say it out loud. Now, after everything that happened, she realized it was the best time.

"Our code is 'We hunt those who hunt us', right?" Allison nodded "But we are no longer hunting but saving people, so I think we should change it"

"And replace it for what?" asked her cousin, curious about her idea. Callie smiled.

" _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux memes"_ Allison smiled, understanding.

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves"

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We should tell my dad" Callie nodded.

"Let's go then" they walked towards the office together, to find Chris putting away the weapons.

"Back to storage?" asked Allison, leaning against the doorframe.

"That's the plan" replied Chris. Callie looked at Allison, who nodded in reassurance.

"What if we have a different plan?" she asked, and Chris turned to look at her curiously "Deaton said that what we did in order to find you…He said that it might draw things here. Make Beacon Hills kind of a beacon again" they walked over to stand in front of the desk.

"I hope not" replied Chris in a low voice.

"We were thinking that maybe we should be prepared" Allison picked up where Callie left off "Learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you can still teach us" Callie nodded in agreement.

"And maybe a few things more" sated Chris, showing that he would like that. Callie and Allison exchanged smiles, before Callie looked at him again.

"But we are gonna have a new code" Chris grinned and folded his arms, awaiting what it would be " _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux memes"_

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves" translated Chris with a smile.

"It was Callie's idea" Allison gave her cousin the credit, and he nodded.

"That's why woman in our family are leaders"

* * *

 **And 3A is officially over! What did you think about it? Interested in reading more?**

 **Well, if you are, you'll probably have to wait a bit since I haven't written any of the chapters of 3B yet, but I already have them mapped out. I know what will happen in each one of them.**

 **I will probably update again on August, so you'll have to wait, but it will be worth it, I promise!**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie was standing in front of the mirror, putting on some earrings. Allison got into the bathroom, and smiled with a hint of tease on her face.

"Why so nicely dressed?" Callie smiled.

"I have you know, I'm always nicely dressed" she bragged, turning back to look at her, and Allison chuckled.

"Perhaps you're meeting a certain blue-eyed werewolf?" she took a step towards her.

Lately, Isaac and Callie had been spending a lot of time together. They would study together, or go the cinema, or to each other's respective houses after school.

Allison and Lydia knew by now that Callie had a crush on Isaac, after insisting a lot, she had finally told them, though it was no news to the girls.

"Perhaps" replied Callie mysteriously, but she was right. She was indeed meeting Isaac, and they were going to school together.

"You should tell him how you feel, he obviously feels the same way" said her cousin, folding her arms and following Callie into the room.

"How about no?" she asked, grabbing her black crossbody bag from her just made bed.

"Callie Argent, are you scared?" teased Allison, and Callie furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not scared" she stated firmly "I'm just…Worried. You don't know for sure how he feels, and neither do I. If I say something, I might ruin our friendship"

"I get it" nodded Allison. She wanted Callie and Isaac to be together, but it wasn't her choice to make.

"I want to see how things go first, and then, maybe I'll tell him, but just maybe"

She wanted to be sure that what Allison was saying was true before doing anything.

"I'm here for you if you need me" reassured Allison, holding her hand. She would support whatever choice she made.

"I know" nodded Callie and gave it a squeeze. "And I'm glad" her cellphone then vibrated, and Callie looked at the message. Isaac was outside. She couldn't prevent the smile from appearing on her face and looked back at Allison, who already guessed what was going on.

"Go, you shouldn't keep him waiting" her cousin smiled and rushed downstairs, almost tripping on the way. She made a mental note to never do that again while wearing heels.

She stepped outside, where Isaac was standing there with his phone on hand and his classic scarf. She loved how the scarves looked on him. She had never told him, but she had stolen a couple that were currently in her wardrobe. With all the scarves he had, he wouldn't notice that two were missing.

When he saw her, he was at a loss of words. He always found her pretty, but she looked especially beautiful with her brown hair tied in a Dutch braid and her silver necklace.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked teasingly, but was secretly glad that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He blinked, coming back to reality.

"Uh…" he wanted to say that she looked beautiful, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He cleared his throat nervously "S-sorry" he then cursed himself.

All he could say was 'sorry'? Really?

"We-we should probably get going"

"Sure" Callie nodded, trying not to feel disappointed that he didn't comment on her appearance.

What was she hoping anyway? This was Isaac she was talking about here; he wasn't particularly good with compliments.

They stopped at a coffee shop and both ordered the same thing: a take away latte, since they didn't have time to sit down as much as they would have enjoyed it. School started soon.

"Are you coming over today?" she asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"If you want me to" he replied shrugging, but he was joking. He knew she wanted to. Callie rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want you to, Isaac. I'm just asking to be polite" she replied with sarcasm.

"Then I'm gonna have to politely decline" he said back with the same amount of wittiness.

"Okay then, I guess I'm gonna have to watch the next episode of _Outlander_ on my own" she said with a shrug and took another sip of her coffee. _Outlander_ was a TV show they both started watching together, they were currently on episode fifteen of the first season.

"You wouldn't" stated Isaac in disbelief, and Callie stopped to look at him.

"Try me" she challenged. Callie was dying of nerves, since they were extremely close, almost breathing the same air, while Isaac wanted to kiss her right there, but he was also afraid that she would reject him. He decided to keep on talking.

"Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I told you what happens at the end of the first season of _Game of Thrones_ "

After insisting, Isaac had finally gotten her to watch it. Callie was planning on doing it, since she had heard wonderful things about it, but she was watching many others that she wanted to finish first. Now she was watching like five series at the time, but she didn't mind.

"If you do that, our friendship is over" she stated seriously. She hated to receive spoilers of anything.

"You wouldn't last one day without me" said Isaac with arrogance.

"Wanna bet?" they stayed silent, looking at each other for some more minutes, before bursting out laughing. They both knew they were joking, of course they did. They often had those little quarrels which always ended up in chuckles.

After Callie pulled herself together, she kept talking. "In all seriousness" she took another sip from her coffee "Are you coming over?"

"Sure" he nodded and imitated her. They saw the school building in the distance, and the students were already getting in. "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, not after the last episode"

"I feel ya" nodded Callie and threw the cup on a dust bin nearby, and Isaac did the same.

"Have you had any visions lately?" asked Isaac as they pushed open the doors of the school. Callie shook her head.

"Nope, not even one"

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" that meant that nothing bad was due to happen soon.

"I guess" she shrugged as they walked down the hall, towards Callie's locker. "But I'm a bit worried" Isaac shot her a confused look upon hearing that. "Things have been very peaceful lately, it's not normal"

"Maybe things are finally looking up for us?" Callie frowned at him as she opened the door of her locker.

"Do you really believe that?" she questioned, taking out the books of the class she had on the first period.

"Nope" he shook his head. There wasn't such a thing as 'looking up' in the supernatural town of Beacon Hills. Callie chuckled at his dorkiness, and her eyes then stood on the door.

Allison was there, and she was looking very disoriented; Lydia soon came into scene and started talking to her. They both seemed worried. Callie frowned, and Isaac noticed that she was concerned about something. He knew her perfectly well.

"Everything okay?" he questioned, following her gaze. He saw Allison and Lydia standing on the door for some minutes before leaving, and quickly understood. "You should probably go"

"I was planning on doing it, actually" she replied, closing her locker. "I'll catch you later, okay?" he nodded and she went off in the direction the girls had went into.

After searching for some minutes, she found them with Scott and Stiles outside.

"What's going on?" she inquired upon arriving, and all eyes stood on her. "You look like you've seen a ghost" the four of them exchanged glances, before looking back at the girl.

"Sort of" replied Scott and Callie frowned with worry.

* * *

Callie didn't take her eyes of her cousin the entire art class. So, naturally, she saw her hand trembling and the brush falling down on the palette, soaking the sheet of paper with red. Lydia took it off and said something that Callie couldn't hear, to her. Allison looked at her cousin, who mouthed 'Are you okay?'

She just nodded and focused back on the painting.

"Is everything alright?" asked Isaac from besides her, startling Callie a bit. She looked around, making sure that no one was around before speaking up.

"She's been having visions of Kate" she said in a low voice. Eventhough no one was remotely close, it was better to take precautions. Isaac frowned.

"Your dead aunt?" he questioned, and then realized how rude that sounded. "Sorry" Callie pretended she never heard that and kept on talking.

"Not only that; Stiles and Scott are seeing things, too"

"Like what?"

"Scott's been seeing things that aren't there. Sometimes his shadow becomes that of a wolf, other times he sees his red eyes reflected on things"

They had managed to explain her everything in the short span of ten minutes before class.

"And Stiles has nightmares that seem way too real. Dreams within dreams, that's how he described it"

"Any idea why?"

"It may be related to what happened that night. You know, the whole sacrifice-dying-coming-back-to-life thing, they may be side-effects"

"But if they are side-effects, they should be over soon, right?"

"I hope so" she replied, giving Allison a last glance. She looked alright now.

* * *

Callie was sitting on the couch at her house, browsing the web for any sort of information about seers. She still had no idea how to control her powers, or what she could even do with them. That was really frustrating her, and the headache she had was not helping. At all.

Isaac was sitting beside her, eating some snacks off a bowl. They weren't talking, but none of them minded as long as they could spend some time together.

"Doesn't your uncle have any books on seers?" he questioned, leaning forward on his sit. He wanted to help her in every way he could "Maybe I can check them out" Callie shook her head.

"There used to be a bestiary, but I have no idea where it might be right now" replied the girl, and Isaac frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's a book where my uncle keeps records on any supernatural creature he encounters"

The pain in her head only grew stronger because of the light of the screen, and she frowned, trying to block it out. Isaac shot her a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah" she nodded "I just have a headache that's been torturing me since the last period"

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" he left the bowl of snacks on the table, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine"

Another wave of pain flowed through her body, and she reconsidered.

"On second thought, could you bring me some pills from the bathroom?"

"Sure" he replied, standing up. He had been there many times, so he knew exactly where the bathroom was and didn't need to ask for directions.

"Thank you" Callie smiled at him gratefully and he went off.

That's when it happened. She felt an excruciating pain in her head, and recognized the sensation immediately.

A vision.

The image in front of her started to change, and was replaced by what seemed the woods. There was a coyote running through it, and Scott was following it. The animal jumped over a cliff, and so did the alpha. Once he reached the other side safely, he roared and the coyote started to shift into a girl.

Callie felt a distant voice calling out to her. She opened her eyes softly, to find Isaac staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" she looked around, and saw that she was on the floor. She had no idea how on earth she had ended up there.

"I'm fine" she nodded and sat straight slowly; her head didn't hurt anymore.

"You don't look fine" he shook his head "You're pale, what happened?" he had gone to take the pills from the bathroom, and when he came back she saw her lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"I had a vision" she admitted "It's obvious that peace wasn't gonna last for long"

Isaac helped her onto the couch, still scared she would faint at any moment as he listened.

"What was it about?" he questioned, looking deep into her eyes.

"It was Scott" she started to retell it "He was following a coyote" Isaac frowned upon hearing that.

"A coyote? Why?" Callie shook her head.

"I don't know, but that's not all. When he roared, the coyote turned into a girl" Isaac's confusion only grew when he heard that. How was that even possible? "It was quite strange, and I've seen many things in my life"

"Does your head still hurt?" he inquired, still worried about her.

"Not anymore" she shook her head "Maybe I only get one when I'm about to have a vision. My body could be warning me in a way"

"Maybe" agreed Isaac, tilting his head to the side "You should take a pill, anyway. Just in case" Callie couldn't help but smile upon seeing him so worried.

"If that makes you feel better" she shrugged, and swallowed the pill down with water "Now, enough supernatural for a day. Shall we watch Outlander?" Isaac smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask" Callie smiled.

* * *

 **I'm back! What did you think? Reviews are much appreciated! It's kind of frustrating having forty-nine people following the story, but getting one comment per chapter.**

 **And no more chapters name. It's hard coming up with them.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Here's where we found the den" explained Stiles, pointing out to a spot on the digital map. Scott & Stiles told them what they found the previous night while searching for leads on Malia Tate.

Everyone thought that she had died along her family in the car crash, but Scott saw her the previous night; she was a coyote now. Callie's vision made sense now, but she hadn't said anything yet

"It's right in the middle of the hiking trails"

"Well, that could narrow it down" observed Allison. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails, but I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves" Callie nodded in agreement.

"And they're very smart" she added. "If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes"

That wasn't really relevant to the situation, but it was a curious fact.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" questioned Stiles, giving her a frown. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Stiles, they tip-toe"

As soon as she finished saying that, the bell rung, signaling that class was starting.

"We gotta go" said Allison, and Callie nodded. She had English Literature and the teacher hated it when students were late.

"Send us the pinned location" ordered the seer, and the boys nodded. She hurried to the classroom, to find the teacher already sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, Miss Argent" said the teacher when she saw her "How nice of you to grace us with your presence"

Callie silently cursed herself and mumbled a silent apology, before taking her seat next to Isaac.

"Mrs. Wilson seems to be in a good mood today" he said to her in a low voice.

"Maybe her boyfriend finally dumped her" replied Callie, taking out her notebook. Isaac chuckled.

Mrs. Wilson had been talking about breaking up with her boyfriend 'cause he wasn't 'romantic' enough for the past 2 weeks.

"Our pleads have finally been answered" said Isaac, and he wasn't exaggerating.

She took, at least, half an hour to talk to them about her relationship problems. The students had enough already.

Callie covered her mouth to muffle her chuckle. Thank God they were sitting at the back of the class and Mrs. Wilson was way too immersed on copying the first 5 lines of Shakespeare's 83rd sonnet in the board to hear them

"Where were you?"

"You are controlling me now, Lahey?" she teased. She wasn't really angry at him.

"I'm just worried" corrected the boy, and she smiled, glad to hear that.

"I was talking with Allison, Scott and Stiles about Malia"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and Callie then realized that he had no idea who Malia was.

"Who?"

"Malia Tate. She was thought dead, since she was in the car crash where her family died, but, apparently, she isn't"

"What do you mean?" asked the werewolf, leaning forward on his seat.

"Scott saw her last night. She's a werecoyote"

"What's that?" Callie frowned. She didn't quite know what that was herself.

"It's sort of like a werewolf, but…" her words were cut off by the image in front of her shifting yet again. This time, she was looking at what seemed the history classroom. Mr. Yukimura was standing in front of the students, and was talking to someone.

 _"_ _Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" no one answered, and his gaze stood on Stiles sitting at the front row "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Stiles looked very uneasy when the teacher called out to him._

 _"_ _Maybe-maybe someone else could?" he stuttered insecure._

 _"_ _Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski" stated the man as-a-matter-of-fact. Stiles nodded reluctantly, and walked to the podium. He frowned as he looked down to the book, but didn't read anything. After some seconds, he started to breath heavily, as if he was running out of air. He looked up to the class, and looked as if he would faint at any moment._

 _Then, everything went black._

Callie opened her eyes softly, and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She had no idea where she was, she was totally disoriented.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Isaac upon seeing her eyes open. Callie sat straight, rubbed her head and then looked around.

Everything was white, and there were several medical instruments around.

She was in the nurse's office.

She looked back at Isaac, staring at her with worry from the end of the bed.

"I fainted, didn't I?" he nodded and she sighed.

"What happened back in the classroom?"

"I had a vision" replied the girl. "It was Stiles in the history classroom, and he seemed like he was about to have a panic attack"

She had no idea why, though, the only thing the teacher asked him was to read a text, unless she missed something.

"Any idea when it's due to happen?"

"I think it might be today. He was wearing the same clothes" she furrowed her eyebrows "I should probably text him. Warn him" she reached for her phone on the table besides as Isaac stared at her.

 _To: unknown First Name Stilinski_

 _Hey, you okay?_

She received the reply some seconds later:

 _To: Callie_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _To: unknown First Name Stilinski_

 _This is gonna sound very weird to you, but when do you have history?_

 _To: Callie_

 _I already did...Is everything okay? You're scaring me here_

Callie frowned upon reading that, and Isaac asked curiously:

"What does he say?" she looked at him, still confused.

"He already had history. I had the vision right when classes started, it's way too early. I usually see things that are due to happen in the next couple of days" Isaac also frowned.

"A vision of the present? How is that even possible?" he questioned, and Callie didn't know what to say. She was as confused as him.

"I don't know if it _is_ actually possible" she replied, before answering the text.

 _To: unknown First Name Stilinski_

 _Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just curious._

 _To: Callie_

 _Do you honestly expect me to believe that?_

She didn't answer.

The door of the office bursted open and Chris got in. He immediately rushed to her niece's side.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, clearly concerned. Callie nodded with a small smile "What happened?"

"I had a vision" replied the girl simply, and Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"Awake?"

"Yeah" she stayed quiet for some minutes. She wanted to know what her capabilities were, and the best way to know that is to ask an expert "Hey, is it possible for seers to see the...Present?" Chris frowned.

"I'm not really sure how someone can see the present in _that_ way, since it's happening right in front of you"

Callie sighed. Something was off.

"There are many types of seers" started to explain Chris "Some can see the future, others can see the past. It can happen in many ways, like dreams, for example"

"That's the way my powers used to work" stated the girl, thinking back to the times in which she woke up in the middle of the night because of a vision. "But now I'm having them awake"

Chris stayed quite, wondering why that was happening.

"Maybe they evolved?" tried Isaac, speaking up for the first time since Chris arrived. They turned to look at him curiously "That's possible, right? Like Lydia's powers did"

"Yeah, it could be" agreed Chris "The more you use them, the stronger they get"

* * *

Callie was sitting on the kitchen table doing homework when the front door opened. Chris had taken her home 'cause the nurse said she needed some rest.

Some seconds later, Allison came in and immediately hugged her. Callie was bit surprised.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened at school" she asked, breaking apart.

"I'm fine" assured her cousin "It was nothing"

She focused back on her homework, but couldn't concentrate much, since she was still wondering what the hell had happened in the classroom.

Allison noticed something was wrong as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"What's going on?" she questioned, sitting in front of her. Callie frowned.

"The vision I had...It was of Stiles" she started to explain, as Allison looked at her curiously "He was in the History classroom, but something was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he might have been having a panic attack" Allison opened her eyes wide.

"Did you tell him? So he can be prepared when it happens"

"That's the point" stated Callie "I think it already did"

Hr cousin frowned upon hearing that.

"How are you so sure?"

"He was wearing the exact same clothes, and when I asked him when he had History, he said he already had it on the first period. And I had this vision second after class started"

Allison stayed quiet, trying to choose what to say.

"Did you tell him about the vision?"

"I asked him if he was alright, and he said that he was" she sighed "That's the thing with Stiles. He never says when something's wrong, so I have no way of knowing if what I saw happened or not. And I don't wanna push him" she wouldn't say anything if someone pushed her, either. She would want to say it when she felt ready "But I'm very worried about him" she finished.

"What if you asked Scott?" suggested Allison after some minutes "He was in History with him, he might know"

Callie tilted her head to the side.

"That's a good idea" she decided, and grabbed her phone form the countertable. Allison smiled, and then remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, we're gonna try and catch Malia today, so I'll probably come home late"

"I'll come with you" said her cousin, scrolling through her phone. They would need all the help they could get. Allison gave her an unconvinced glance.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Callie tossed her head up, a bit defensive.

"What is that supposed to mean?" did she think she wasn't good enough for the job?

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not implying anything!" Allison quickly tried to clarify things. "You fainted twice in two days, you are probably a bit weak" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much" she stated a bit rudely. "And I'm reminding you that it was because I had visions, not because of low pressure or whatever"

"That's exactly my point" continued her cousin, trying to reason with her. "We are gonna be in the middle of the woods. What if you have another vision and faint? It could be dangerous. I'm just worried about you" Callie sighed.

"I can take care of myself" she stated, but that didn't ease Allison's worry.

Finally, Callie found the contact.

 _Scotty_

She placed the phone on her ear and waited for him to answer. He did on the third ring.

"Cal, hey" he greeted, relieved to hear from the girl "Are you alright? I heard what happened at school"

"Depends on your definition of alright" Scott frowned as he walked around his house.

"What's going on?"

The girl sighed.

"I had a vision of Stiles" she finally replied.

"What's gonna happen to him?" he asked, concern clear on his voice. She shook her head.

"I think it already did"

"What did you see?"

"He was in the history classroom" she replied as she walked around the kitchen uneasy.

"Mr. Yukimura called him to the front to read something, and he didn't look good"

Scott arched his eyebrows. That sounded familiar.

"What did he look like?"

"Like he was about to have a panic attack" she replied with a shaky voice, and Scott opened his eyes wide "I need to know if that happened today or if I'm going crazy"

"It happened today" he confirmed. "He's not just having nightmares, he can't read" Callie opened her eyes wide. "He can't distinguish dreams from reality. Today, there in the class, he though it wasn't real"

"Is he okay?" she asked with worry, forgetting about her own doubts.

"I'm not really sure" replied Scott, shaking his head. "I managed to calm him down today, but it may happen again"

* * *

"How are we gonna do this?" questioned Callie, getting into her uncle's office some hours later. She could worry about her supposed visions of the present later, what she needed to focus on right now was to find Malia.

She was hoping to only find Allison in there, but was surprised when she saw that Isaac inside, too "Hey, Is. Didn't hear you coming in"

"What is that of you coming with us?" he questioned upon seeing her with an accusatory tone, and Callie couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, not you, too!" complained the girl "Did you two make a pact or something?" they exchanged glances.

"We are just worried about you" Allison replied calmly.

"I can take care of myself" Callie repeated her words from earlier. She was going, and it didn't matter if they wanted her to or not.

"See how well that goes when you lose consciousness in the middle of the woods" Isaac chimed in, annoyed that she wasn't listening to them.

"You guys make it sound as if I was a weak girly-girl. I just fainted, I wasn't ran over by a truck" she stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"That's the point, Callie" added the boy "You fainted twice. There's no way you are strong enough to run after a werecoyote across rugged terrain in the middle of the woods"

I was not that he thought that she was weak, not at all. She was the strongest girl he had ever met, but he couldn't help but worry about what could happen to her. If she was harmed in any way, he would never forgive himself.

Callie gathered enough patience so as not to yell at them, since they were being a bit annoying, and kept talking.

"Guys, I appreciate you worrying about me, but it doesn't come down to whether I'm strong enough or not. What matters here is helping Malia, nothing else"

They stayed silent, letting that sink in

"I wanna help, and you can't stop me" after some minutes of silence, Allison sighed.

"You were always very stubborn"

* * *

"Anyone else thinks we might be doing more harm than good?" questioned Lydia aloud, later that day when they were at the place where the wood started.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter" replied Scott, very sure of himself.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back into his daughter"

Callie arched her eyebrows and gave him a 'seriously?' glance.

"And again with the not helping" stated Stiles, and Isaac smiled sarcastically at him.

"What happened to 'optimism doesn't hurt'?" questioned Callie, thinking back to the time when he said that to her in the animal clinic while waiting for Stiles, Scott and Allison to come back to life.

"I'm just saying what no one wants to hear. We have no idea how to turn Malia back into a girl"

"We'll figure something out" assured the alpha, before turning to look at Allison. "Did you bring it?" her answer was to take the tranquilizer gun from the trunk of her car.

* * *

Isaac, Allison and Callie were running around the woods, trying to find any sign of Malia, when they heard a gunshot. They exchanged worried glances and started to run in that direction.

Isaac quickly got ahead of them thank to his werewolf speed, while Callie and Allison ran behind him as fast as their human speed allowed them.

"Isaac, wait!" yelled Callie. They weren't as fast as him and had no idea where he could be going "Do I need to remind you that we don't have supernatural speed?!" but he wasn't listening to them, he was way ahead.

Isaac took a glance behind him, to see how far they were, and didn't notice the bear trap in front of him 'till his feet got trapped in it.

Callie and Allison stopped in their tracks upon hearing an ear-piercing scream. One Callie immediately recognized as Isaac's.

"Isaac!" yelled Callie, and went running in the direction of the scream.

She arrived to the scene, and her heart sunk. Isaac's foot was trapped in one of the traps Mr. Tate had placed in the woods.

"Oh my god" she said, and quickly knelt down beside him "What the hell is this doing here?!"

"I think is Mr. Tate's" said Isaac panting "He's there, and is about to shoot Malia"

He gestured with his head towards the man, just as Allison arrived.

"Allison, Mr. Tate is right in front of us. Use the tranq on him while I try to open this thing"

"I-I can't" she shook her head. She had lost her confidence because of her trembling hand, but that didn't change anything. She was talented. She could do this.

"Allison, yes you can" assured her cousin "I believe in you"

She stared at her for some seconds in doubt, before nodding and walking a bit forward, while Callie stayed behind to try and free Isaac.

"Do you really think she'll be able to do it?" questioned Isaac from the floor.

"I know she will" replied Callie with a nod trying to remember something, anything at all, about bear traps. "C'mon, think Callie!"

"You should go help her, just in case; I can break free on my own" said Isaac. He didn't know if Allison would be able to do it due to her trembling hand.

"And lose your entire leg in the process" added the girl "I'm not leaving 'till I get you out of here, you'll do the same for me"

Isaac couldn't say anything 'cause she was right. He would do anything for her.

Callie narrowed her eyes when she noticed something hidden between the grasses. She moved it aside to reveal a screw tightening the spring.

"Yes!" she celebrated.

"Did you find something?" Isaac asked the obvious, and Callie nodded.

"There's a screw here, all I have to do is twist it and it will delay the closing. You just need to be very quick to step off" Isaac nodded and stood up, ready to do it "Okay, ready?" he nodded again, and Callie twisted it; Isaac was really quick to move away as the trap closed. Callie sighed relieved and stood up "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem" they stood quiet for some minutes, 'till Isaac finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

Callie smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about

"I just…I was so worried when you fainted, I was afraid something else would happen to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Callie held his hands on hers and looked up at him, deep into his eyes.

"You won't lose me, much less because of something as simple as fainting. I'm not so easy to get rid of" he smiled at her, and Callie smiled back.

They looked at each other for some minutes, and would have kissed, if Allison hadn't cleared her throat behind them. They looked in her direction, and saw her smiling knowingly. They broke apart blushing slightly and approached her.

"Could you do it?" asked Callie, and Allison nodded "I told ya!" she smiled proudly.

"Malia managed to escape, though" she said frowning, but that didn't erase Callie's smile.

"Don't worry, Scott will find her"

"How are you so sure?" questioned her cousin as they started to walk through the woods.

"I saw it" she replied with a grin.

Then, they heard it.

A roar, louder than any other they had heard before. And it was Scott's, otherwise they wouldn't have even noticed.

Upon hearing Scott's roar, Isaac's eyes glowed yellow, and Callie's green, much to Allison's astonishment, though it quickly faded.

"Your eyes…" started Allison, but Callie cut her off.

"They glowed. Yeah, I felt it"


	19. Nice Try

**Hey, guys! No, I'm not dead, I've bene busy with school, homework, tests…You know, the usual. Anyways, three things.**

 **1- As you can see, chapter titles are back! Even if some of them are silly, they attract more the attention, right?**

 **2- I will update this story on Wednesdays and Fridays, so I don't leave you without a chapter for like two months or so.**

 **3- Every person who comments, will get a reply and a preview of the next chapter! It's a good way to keep you interested in the story!**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"For the love of God, just kiss him already!" Callie whispered loudly to her screen. She was watching The Vampire Diaries, the episode in which Stefan sends Damon, Elena and Jeremy to a motel, to keep Jeremy safe, and to see if Elena has feelings for Damon. The song 'Never Let Me Go' began to play in the background, and it finally happened "Thank you!" she added, before pausing the episode and walking downstairs to pour herself a glass of water.

As she was doing this, she felt an excruciating pain in her head, and gasped in agony. What she saw this time, was Kira Yukimura, the girl Scott had a crush on, in some sort of electrical plant. There was a man there, too, a really creepy-looking man, who was about to electrocute her.

Her vision normally returned, the pain disappeared, and she rushed upstairs, completely forgetting her glass of water, to call Scott. It was 00:30, more or less, and she was sure he was awake 'cause it was 'Mischief Night' or something like that.

Basically, they set up pranks for coach Finstock so they could laugh about it the next morning.

" _Hey, Callie!_ " greeted Scott from the other side, but Callie found it hard to understand what he was saying because of guys talking in the distance " _What's up?"_

"It's Kira" she replied promptly, and Scott arched his eyebrows as he walked to a more silent place to hear.

" _What about her? Is she alright?_ " he asked concerned.

"I don't know" she replied with honesty "I had a vision, and she was in it. And she was in trouble, but I have no idea when it's gonna happen, my visions had been very unpredictable lately"

First, they started out as dreams; then, she was having them awake, next, she was seeing Stiles, and she still didn't understand if she saw the future or if she saw something that was going on at the exact same time as she was seeing it.

" _What exactly did you see?_ "

"She was in an electrical plant" she started to recall the dream "There was a man there with her, and he seemed dangerous. For what I was able to see, he was about to electrocute her" she said as a shiver ran up her spine "She's in danger…Or will be, I don't know" she said a bit frustrated.

"Okay, calm down" Scott spoke softly, seeing that she was becoming annoyed at herself "I'll call her. Thanks for letting me know, Cal"

"Please hurry" pleaded the girl "And let me know what's going on" after saying that, she hanged. She was thankful Allison had chosen to spend the night at Lydia's. Lydia had invited her over, too, but Callie was quite stressed and tired, so she wanted to rest by herself. They, being the good friends they were, completely understood.

But she was even more stressed now. She had those powers, yeah, but they weren't of much use if she couldn't help people with them. Dr. Deaton had told her countless times that tempering with the future was a bad idea, but Callie felt really useless. It's true that she was still training with her uncle and cousin, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to do more, but she didn't know how.

Downhearted, she climbed into the bed again and continued watching the episode. At least she had Delena.

It was towards the end of the episode that Callie's phone vibrated. She almost fell off the bed in her hurry to grab it.

 _From: Scottie_

 _Hey, talked to Kira. She's at her house and she's safe, but that doesn't mean that she won't be in danger. We gotta keep an eye on her. Thanks again for telling me._

Callie sighed a bit relieved, but not completely. Something was gonna happen to Kira sooner or later.

* * *

The next day, she decided to walk to school to reflect a bit. She was wearing a yellow dress with a small brown belt on her waist, and a pair of grey ankle booties. And, as always, she had jewelry. This time, it was a crystal flower necklace, silver earrings and a bracelet which had yellow flowers. She was also wearing a grey scarf, one of Isaac's, 'cause he had forgotten it at her house some days ago. Her nails were matching the dress, and she was wearing eye-shadow and lip-gloss.

When she stepped into the school's parking lot, she saw Scott with the twins in the distance. She narrowed her eyes upon seeing that scene, and approached them with hurried steps.

"Back in school?" asked Scott.

"No" replied one of them "Just to talk" Callie frowned. What did they want to talk about?

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you, guys" said Stiles approaching them "Seeing as how usually, you're just hurting, maiming and killing"

"You need a pack. We need an alpha"

"Not happening" stated Callie, standing next to Scott with her arms folded "Nice try, though. The effort is appreciated"

"You came to us for help. We helped"

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp" shot Stiles "That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive"

"Again, your efforts are appreciated" said the girl.

"Why would I say yes?" asked Scott, and he didn't sound very convinced.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no"

"I can think of some" replied Callie.

"Yeah, like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd" they cocked their heads to the side to see that Isaac had arrived "In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now"

"That's a good question" replied Callie sternly, as one of the twins' eyes glowed blue.

"Wanna try?" he asked with a growl, and Callie looked at him in a challenging manner.

"I'm an experienced hunter who was trained since I was thirteen, you really wanna test me like that?" the twin didn't do or say anything "Didn't think so"

"Sorry, but they don't trust you" said Scott "And neither do I" that being said, all four of them walked towards the school, leaving the twins behind.

* * *

"Hey, that's my face!" yelled Stiles as some toilet paper was thrown his way "Hey, dude. Good decision, buddy" he said, patting Scott on the shoulder.

"I agree with you there" replied Callie "They really have the guts to come and ask you to join your pack after what they did"

"It was a good alpha decision" added Stiles.

"I hope so" replied Scott, sort of unsure.

"You know so" nodded his friend. Isaac was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Callie's scarf.

"Hey, is that my scarf?" Callie smiled upon hearing that.

"Yep, you forgot it at home" she replied casually "Hope you don't mind. I'll buy you a new one"

"I think I'd rather have it back" he said.

"Yeah, right" she replied, before spotting Kira in the distance, and her things were on the floor. She looked at her sympathetically, no one was helping her, before walking over "Here, let me help you" she crouched and picked up some of her books.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile, to which Callie smiled back as they both stood up.

"Hey, I've seen you many times but I never introduced myself, did I?" said Callie in a friendly manner.

"There's no need" said Kira "You're Scott's friend, Callie"

"That's me" nodded the girl "And you're Kira" Callie noticed how her glance stood on Scott behind her for some seconds, before smiling back at Callie. She turned around to see Scott talking to Stiles, and giving Kira occasional glances "Hey, want some advice?" she asked, and Kira looked at her curiously "Ask him out" she opened her eyes wide.

"Ask who out?" she asked innocently, but Callie saw right through her.

"Scott. Trust me, he'll say yes" she winked at her, before joining Isaac, who was behind her, some distance away.

"Hey, remember that Danny's is having a party?" started Isaac nervously, to which Callie nodded.

"Yep, that's all people have been talking about lately. It's gonna be huge" Callie had talked about it with Allison and Lydia, who had told her that she should ask Isaac to go with her, and she wanted to, but never found the time.

And now she had.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something about it" she added.

"Yeah, me too" they stayed quiet for some seconds, before asking at the same time.

"Do you want to go with me?" upon hearing that, they both laughed.

"Sure!" Callie was the first one to answer "It'll be fun!"

"Okay, great!" said Isaac with a smile "I'll pick you up at 20:00?"

"Yeah, alright!"

"The hot girl?" asked Scott as Callie and Isaac approached him and Stiles. Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What were those two talking about now?

"You are the hottest girl" replied Stiles with a smile, before walking away towards his class. Isaac and Callie just stood there, with no idea of what was going on.

"I'm the hot girl" repeated Scott. Isaac and Callie exchanged glances, holding back their laughs.

"Of course" she said, looking at the alpha.

"Yes, you are" nodded Isaac. Scott chuckled while looking at them, before walking away. They both looked at each other once more with amused smiles "But really, I want the scarf back" he spoke up once again about the scarf.

"I already told you, I'll buy you a new one. This one stays with me now, your fault for forgetting it" she replied.

"It was worth a try" he said shrugging "But I guess it looks good on you" Callie smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later"


	20. Lose Control

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" asked Isaac as him, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Callie walked down the stairs of the school "He said those exact words?"

Barrow was a convict that killed four teenagers on a school bus, and left one without legs because they had 'glowing eyes', which basically meant that they were supernatural. He had a tumor and he was supposed to be operated, but he escaped, and a bunch of flies came out of his tumor. It was extremely creepy.

Now, he was inside the school, or close to it, and there was a lockdown. No one could get in or out.

"Yeah" replied Stiles, who had asked his father about the strange events "And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstances would be all kinds of awesome…"

"Did you say flies?" questioned Lydia suddenly. Allison and Callie exchanged worried glances, before looking back at their friend.

"What is it, Lyd?" asked Callie cautiously, as they stared at her curiously.

"All day I have been hearing this sound" she replied "It's like…This buzzing"

"Like the sound of flies?" asked Allison as they walked towards the strawberry blonde.

"Exactly like the sound of flies" she replied.

* * *

"The bestiary is literally a thousand pages long" said Allison, opening the window in one of the classrooms. The school was still on lockdown, though the police hadn't found Barrow, but Lydia was convinced that he was still there, and her friends believed her "If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night"

"I'll help. We'll move faster if the two of us are searching" replied Callie, and her cousin nodded.

"And remember" said Lydia "The word in archaic Latin for fly is _musca_ "

"Got it" nodded Allison, as she went out through the window, with Callie following behind. Both girls ran towards Allison's car before anyone could see them, and drove to their apartment.

"I didn't know we still had the bestiary" admitted Callie.

"I didn't know there _was_ a bestiary 'till last year" said Allison, and her cousin chuckled "It helped us to figure out the whole Kanima thing with Jackson" Callie frowned.

"The beast full of scales that can paralyze people?" Allison nodded, not really surprised that her cousin knew what she was talking about. She knew a lot about supernatural creatures, she had been learning all her life about them.

"The exact same one" she replied "It took a long time, but we finally did it"

"That's good to hear. The Kanima is a very dangerous creature" Callie stayed quiet for some more seconds, before speaking up again "Maybe there' something about seers in the bestiary" Allison frowned.

"Don't you more or less know what you can do?" she questioned, making Callie sigh.

"Yeah, but it's not enough" she said, shaking her head "There has to be something more. A way I can use my powers to help people without tempering with the future, 'cause, to be honest, I'm feeling kind of useless right now"

"You're not useless" assured Allison, giving her a glance, while Callie gave her a 'Are you kidding me' look "You helped me a lot when I was dealing with the break up with Scott, throughout all my life, really, and you are helping Isaac. You are providing him with compassion and affection, something he didn't have for a very long time. You should be proud of yourself" Callie smiled a bit upon hearing that "You're also a very skillful hunter; you helped us a lot with the alpha pack even if you don't realize it"

"You always know what to say" said Callie with a smile, and Allison smiled back before parking the car in front of their apartment, and getting into the house.

"Okay, it's on a pen drive" said Allison, talking about the bestiary "Let me get it" Callie nodded before grabbing her laptop from her bag and turning it on. Allison walked in some minutes later and they started to search what they were looking for. They spent seven hours doing that and didn't find anything. Callie was aware that Allison had said it would probably take them all night, but she was growing impatient.

That's when they heard rattling. Both cousins froze in spot, exchanged glances, and stood up. Callie, unluckily, didn't have any weapons on her as she always did, so they were completely defenseless if someone had broken into their house.

But, when they heard familiar yelps, they knew it was nothing.

"Is that Isaac?" questioned Callie, and her question was answered when Isaac indeed appeared on the door.

"Electrified the windows?" he questioned.

"Yep" replied Allison, to which Callie frowned. Since when did they have electrified windows?

"Didn't wanna say anything about it?"

"In my defense, I didn't know" said Callie, raising her hands in redemption.

"Nope" was Allison's reply.

"Okay" he said, approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Callie. She was happy to see him, of course, but the party was the next night.

"Figure you could use an extra pair of eyes" he replied, leaning against the desk. One of his hands was on the table, and the other on Callie's chair, so he was sort of surrounding her with his arms. Callie tried to control her heartbeat as she stared back at the screen. Allison smiled knowingly, before standing up.

"I'm going to get some water" she decided "Do you want anything?" they said no, and Allison left.

Yes, she was thirsty, but she also wanted to give Callie and Isaac some privacy. She just wanted them to start dating already and put their friends out of their misery. They were all very expectant, but not as much as Lydia and Allison. They always talked about them.

"Can you read Latin?" asked Callie, looking at the words in the screen.

"No" replied Isaac "But I can look at pictures"

"That's really gonna help" said Callie with a hint of sarcasm and joke. She was smiling.

"Oh, because you definitely found something" replied Isaac with as much sarcasm, and Callie hated to admit that he was right.

"Nope" she replied "Seven hours of nothing, and we didn't even reach the five-hundred pages"

"This is gonna be a long night then" said Isaac, and Callie looked at him with her eyebrows arched.

"Who said you were gonna spend the night?"

"Since you stole five of my scarves, that's the least you can do"

"I said I'd buy you new ones!"

"Didn't receive any"

"That's because I haven't bought them yet"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Callie rolled her eyes, though she was smiling "C'mon, I know you are dying for me to stay here" the girl arched her eyebrows once again.

"Am I really?"

"I think you are"

"Try me" she said, looking up at his beautiful blue eyes. Isaac stared at her for some more minutes, and slowly started to lean down.

They were about to kiss, for the second time, but, of course, they were interrupted.

This time, thanks to Callie accidentally pressing a button in the mouse, a picture appeared. It showed a terrifying red mask.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" asked Isaac sitting down next to Callie on her bed, as she wrote down some things on a paper. They had decided to search the internet for information, since they were getting nowhere with the bestiary.

"There's a reference about flies being able to carry messages to the dead" replied Callie "What about you?" she asked, giving Isaac a quick glance.

"Oh, just…Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies" Callie felt him extremely close. She was about to turn around, to look into his blue eyes again, she couldn't resist the urge. Her body was doing it on her own, and she couldn't react.

At the last minute, though, she felt thankful when she was able to order her legs to stand up.

"I'm gonna look for Allison" she announced, wanting to escape the situation "Maybe she knows something else. I'll be right back" Isaac nodded and watched after her. Callie closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath. Stupid hormones.

She didn't hate that she was in love with Isaac, she was very happy about it, what she was worried about was not being able to control herself around him. _That_ was scary. Definitely.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she questioned, getting into the kitchen, and Chris was there, too. Allison smiled amusingly and approached her.

"Did something happen?" she asked, just as Callie's phone vibrated.

"Almost" Allison gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Callie!" she called, a bit annoyed "It's the second time!"

"Woah, what are you two girls talking about?" asked Chris, turning his overprotective mode on. Callie's phone vibrated once again, and she sighed, taking it out, as a blackout took over the city.

Before she could even check the messages, which were from Scott, they heard Isaac's screams and a door slamming. Callie was the first one to rush out of the room. The door to her bedroom was closed, and Isaac was yelling inside.

"Isaac!" yelled Callie with tears on her eyes, trying to open the door "Isaac!" if something happened to him….

* * *

 **I'm sorry; I know this chapter is short, too! I realized just now that I could have easily joined this chapter and the previous one. Again, sorry.**

 **Well, what do you think? Remember that anyone who comments will receive a preview of the next chapter! (I haven't written it yet, but you will receive the preview before Wednesday, don't worry!)**


	21. More Than Friends

**Shout-out to j-lo and 91simonee23 for commenting on the previous chapter! And to all those people who follow this story! Thank you so much, guys!**

 **The set for this chapter is on my polyvore account; you can find me as VintageGirl71, be sure to check it out!**

* * *

"Isaac!" yelled Callie frantically as she tried to open the door. She, Allison and Chris had been trying to open it for quite some minutes now, 'till they finally succeeded. Callie was the first one to rush in, desperate. Isaac was lying on the floor, shivering. Callie touched his cheek, but had to take her hand off 'cause he was extremely cold.

"He's freezing!" announced Callie, with some tears in her eyes. She had no idea what happened, but she wanted to find out "Guys, he's like ice!"

"Isaac, look at me" Chris turned Isaac's face towards him, but Isaac couldn't react "Isaac!"

"What's happening to him?" asked Allison worriedly.

"Isaac, c'mon!" Chris was still trying to get a reaction out of him, but Isaac looked completely disoriented as he breathed heavily "Isaac, listen. You have to turn" Isaac was moving his head all around, still disoriented "Look at me!" said Chris as he slapped him "You need to trigger it. C'mon. Turn!" he then decided to punch him a couple of times. Callie wanted him to stop 'cause that probably didn't give Isaac good memories, but she knew that pain was the only way he could turn in the freezing state he was.

Isaac growled as his eyes turned yellow and sat straight, leaning against the bed. He looked about to cry.

Callie wasted no time in grabbing his hands and trying to warm him up, and Isaac let her 'cause he needed that after what he had seen.

"Did you see them?" he asked in a low voice, still trying to catch his breath.

"Who?" asked Callie in a soft voice so he could calm down little by little. She was still holding his hands.

"They were five of them" replied Isaac with a broken voice, as some tears fell from his eyes. Callie looked at him sadly. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was gonna be alright, but he seemed so shaken up that she couldn't even believe that herself, so she just kept holding his hands tighter than before "They wore black. I-I couldn't see their faces. They were covered"

"What do you mean?" asked Allison in a low voice "Like masks?"

"One of them…" Isaac kept talking, ignoring Allison's question "I could see his eyes. They were greenish-yellow. Like a…like a firefly" the three of them opened their eyes wide upon hearing that. Chris stood up to check the security system in the room, leaving the three teenagers on the floor. Callie kept holding Isaac's hands to let him know that she was there for him.

"Security system wasn't triggered" announced Chris, looking outside the window.

"How did they get in?" asked Allison a bit confused. Someone clearly had gotten in, otherwise Isaac wouldn't be so traumatized, but where did they get in from if the system wasn't triggered?

"They didn't" replied Isaac, still trying to catch his breath. The three of them looked at him confused "It was like they came out of the shadows" Chris looked up, as an old memory came back.

"Do you know what that means?" asked Allison, noticing her father's action. Chris, however, didn't answer "Dad?" asked Allison again, making him look at her.

"Uhm…" he replied "I'm not sure" he then approached the three of them "Listen, the three of you. I need you to keep this quiet for a few hours"

"From everyone?" asked Isaac.

"Just twenty-four hours" was Chris' reply.

"Why?" asked Callie cautiously "They could have killed him" they needed to tell someone else so, at least, they could be cautious, knowing that someone like that was out there.

"But they didn't" replied her uncle "And I think there's a reason why" the three of them looked at him surprised "I think they might have been after me" they opened their eyes wide with fear, but Chris left without saying another word. Allison exchanged worried glances with Callie, before going after his dad to know what he meant by that.

Callie looked back at Isaac, and finally decided to hug him. Isaac returned the hug, burying his head on her neck.

"You're safe now, alright?" she asked, still hugging him "I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I promise" she broke apart from him, and kissed him in the forehead. Isaac was still shaken up, but Callie's presence there calmed him down, even if it was just a bit.

"I'm glad you are here, Cal" he said after some minutes in silence, and Callie smiled upon hearing that.

"And I'm not going anywhere" she replied "Are you still up for the party tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" replied the boy, and Callie smiled brighter.

* * *

The next day, Callie texted Isaac, at least, a thousand times to see if he was alright, and the thousand times, Isaac replied that he was. Callie wanted him to spend the night at her house 'cause she didn't want to leave him alone, but Isaac reassured her that he was fine, eventhough he didn't dislike the idea of spending the night, but Chris' glance convinced him that it probably wasn't a good idea.

As she got in the school, she noticed Stiles by his locker, looking at something in his hands. She frowned and approached him.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" she asked, leaning against the locker.

"Oh my god!" he said, startled because of her sudden appearance "You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Callie chuckled upon seeing his reaction.

"Sorry" she said with a chuckle "What's that in your hands?"

"A key that I have no idea where it came from" he replied, still looking at it. Callie furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing that.

"It's not yours?"

"If it was mine, I would know where it came from" replied Stiles with sarcasm, making Callie roll her eyes as she snatched the key from Stiles' hand "Woah, hey, what are you doing?" Callie ignored his question as she gave the key a closer look, 'till she noticed a green substance on it. She frowned, and Stiles noticed it "What is it?"

"There's something here" she replied, showing it to him "See?" she pointed out to the substance, and Stiles frowned, too "It looks like phosphor"

"Why would the key have phosphor?" asked Stiles confused.

"Have you been around any chemicals lately?" Callie replied with another question. Phosphor was a chemical substance, so it could come from being in contact with chemicals.

"I don't think so. Why?" he said, shaking his head, right before the bell rung.

"Phosphor is a chemical substance, you know that" she continued hurriedly, she needed to get to class. Stiles nodded "So if this key was in contact with any chemicals, that may be the reason why it has phosphor" she finished, handing the key back to Stiles "I gotta get to class, but if you figure out anything else about the key, let me know" he nodded once more, before losing sight of Callie. Her words were in his mind all day.

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Callie later that day, getting out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Allison was. Callie was asking her cousin what she thought of the outfit she had put together for the party, which consisted on a pink loose tank top, a black pair of jeans and pumps decorated with some glitter. Since it was a party, she put on some appropriate make up, which was red lipstick and golden eye-shadow.

"You look amazing!" replied Allison, standing up to take a better look "It's simple, but chic. Isaac will love it" Callie rolled her eyes.

"You do know that I don't dress just for Isaac, right?" Allison chuckled upon hearing that.

"Yeah, but it's a plus" she replied, and Callie had to agree with that "Now, it's a party, so I expect something to happen, alright? You've been pushing it back for a tediously long time; it's time to take the next step"

"I can't promise anything" she replied, and Allison looked at her in disbelief.

"No way, don't give me that!" she said, still in disbelief "If you don't do something, I may as well set you up myself"

"You know Isaac doesn't trust you, right?" questioned Callie. She didn't want to make her feel bad, but she deserved to know that before trying to do anything.

"He trusts Scott" shot Allison, well aware of Isaac's distrust on her, and she didn't blame him. She _had_ stabbed him with knives "And he's as supporting of you as I am, so he will definitely come up with something"

"Fine, fine, I get it" said Callie with a roll of her eyes "You will all kill us if we don't start dating soon"

"Exactly" agreed Allison with a smile, just as the bell rung "It's time!" Allison hugged her cousin before saying "I will arrive to the party in a few minutes; Lydia is coming to pick me up. Good luck, and make something happen!"

"Alright" said Callie, taking a deep breath, before going downstairs. She took another deep breath before opening the door. Isaac, who had been looking to the side as he waited, turned to face her when he heard the door open, and opened his eyes wide.

"You look…You look very nice" for once, he managed to compliment her, and Callie was very happy about it.

"Thanks" she replied, closing the door behind her. They were walking to the party; that was the plan since the beginning "You look nice, too"

"Shall we go?" he asked, sticking his hand out for her to grab.

"We shall" replied Callie with a smile, grabbing it.

"Oh, the party is going to be in another place" said Isaac as they started to walk "Since the venue Danny booked is out of power, it's going to be in Derek's loft" Callie raised an eyebrow upon hearing that.

"Does Derek know?" she asked, and Isaac replied that no "Of course not, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed a party in his house. Who suggested the place?"

"Aiden. Since Derek is not gonna be there for some reason, he thought it was a good idea"

"His _only_ good idea" said Callie "I guess he deserves some credit. The loft is quite spacious to hold all the guests"

When they arrived, a lot of people were already there, and the music was already playing at a very high volume. Since it was a black light party, people had painted their bodies and faces with fluorine colored paint. That really made them stand out, since there was no power and, therefore, no lights.

Eventhough she was in a date and was supposed to be having fun, she couldn't help but think about what Stiles told her that morning. He said that the key he had didn't belong to him, and that he had no idea how it got there.

And then there was the phosphor on it, a chemical that could only be found close to chemicals. Allison had told her what Scott had told her, and that was that someone had left a message for Barrow in the chemistry classroom telling him to kill Kira. Callie knew that there was no way that Stiles could have done that 'cause he was a good person, but that didn't mean that someone couldn't have set him up and make it seem as if he had been the one to leave the message. If someone found that out, it could mean trouble for Stiles, and more trouble is the last thing they needed right now.

Since either one of them felt like dancing in that moment, Isaac and Callie decided to stand up next to a column and chat a bit.

"Did you see Scott?" asked Isaac to her, and Callie found it strange that that was the first thing he chose to talk about. Scott.

"No" replied Callie "But he texted me explaining what happened with Kira" on their way there, Callie had let Isaac in in everything that was going on with Kira and Barrow.

"You tell him what happened?" asked Isaac again, and Callie sighed.

"As much as I wished to, no. My uncle said to wait for tomorrow and, eventhough I don't agree with that, he must have a reason" she paused "He always does"

"I don't like keeping secrets from Scott" that was Isaac's reply.

"You should put that in a t-shirt" replied Callie, and Isaac shot her a confused glance.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" shot Callie back, not answering his question "No, you don't like keeping secrets from Scott, you just like to stand there awkwardly waiting for someone to notice us…Whatever we are" she said the last part mostly to herself, but Isaac heard anyway. He didn't really know what to answer to that.

What were they?

Friends?

No, they were more than that. He was sure of it.

Best friends?

No, they were more than that, too.

He couldn't say they were a couple, 'cause they hadn't even kissed. Yet. He wanted to. And he liked to think that Callie did, too. They had been close to kissing many times, and she hadn't backed off, which probably meant that she felt the same way he did.

The answer to his previous questions was that they were something more than best friends, but less than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Was there a middle point between those two?

He didn't know.

"I…" he started to say something, but Callie saw a girl passing by with some paint and decided _it was time to do something._

"Hey, can I borrow that?" she asked her, and the girl nodded, handing it to her. "Thank you" she then turned towards Isaac, who was giving her a confused look. "How good are you with painting?" she handed the paint and brush to him, who was still confused.

Callie then took her tank top off, revealing an aqua bralette underneath.

"Uh, not bad…" he was stopped mid-sentence when he saw her. She looked really sexy. Callie smiled upon seeing him admiring her.

"You can improve this way"

In the meanwhile, Allison and Lydia were staring at their friends in the distance with huge smiles.

"Finally!" said Lydia as they watched Isaac painting Callie's body "What did you say to her?"

"Oh, just that we would kill them if something didn't happen soon" replied Allison casually, making Lydia smile. They had been waiting for that for a very long time.

* * *

The goosebumps Callie had gotten from Isaac painting her body were still there when he finished, and it was Isaac's turn to have them when Callie started to paint his face. The girl felt butterflies in her stomach as she traced the lines on his face, eventhough she wasn't really touching him, but the only thought of having him so close was enough for her to go crazy.

"Alright!" said Callie, painting the last line on his face "All done!" she left the paint on the floor, far enough so the people dancing wouldn't kick it by accident or trip with it "You look hot" she admitted, and Isaac chuckled upon hearing that.

"So do you" he said back. Callie smiled at him "You always do" this time, she looked at him surprised, but Isaac was well aware of what he had said. Callie stared deep into his eyes for some minutes, as the voice in her head told her that now was the time.

Seems that Isaac was thinking the same thing, 'cause at the same that she started to lean up, he started to lean down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they both finally gave in to the feelings they had for each other.

Isaac grabbed Callie from the waist and brought her closer to him, and Callie's fingers ran through his soft curly hair. The kiss deepened as Callie's hands went to Isaac's neck, but her fingers felt something behind his ear. It felt as a wound.

Callie broke apart, much to Isaac's confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. Everything was going fine 'till then.

"There's something behind your ear" she replied, and, this time, Isaac's fingers went behind his ear. Callie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the storage "Turn to the mirror" she ordered, and Isaac did as told "You see that?" she placed her hand on his neck as Isaac touched that something behind his ear.

"What is that?" asked Isaac, but Callie had no idea.

"It looks like a number five" she replied. That's all she could tell.

Isaac then turned towards her with a serious expression.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, and Callie couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"I told Scott the same thing, I don't have super werewolf hearing" she said with sarcasm.

"You don't need it" replied Isaac, approaching the back of the room.

There, in the floor, Ethan was lying shivering, just like Isaac had been earlier that day.

"Oh my god" was all Callie could say, before sitting Ethan straight. It didn't matter if she hated him, but that state was not good for anyone, and no one deserved it.

"Ethan!" said Isaac, slapping him slightly in the cheek. As that didn't work, he proceeded to grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Callie.

"It will trigger the healing" replied Isaac, and Callie remembered what Chris had done to Isaac to trigger his healing.

He had slapped him.

Ethan needed to feel pain, and what better way to do that than by having his arm broken?

Callie gasped a bit when Isaac did it, but it definitely worked, since Ethan growled. Because of the pain, though, he fainted, and Callie took advantage of that to take a look at the back of his ear.

"It's the same" announced Callie, showing Isaac the five "Exactly the same"

* * *

When Isaac and Callie dragged Ethan back to the main room, they found that one of the creatures that Isaac had seen was there, too. Along with Derek, who had screamed for everyone to get out when he saw the party. Danny had taken Lydia, who had also been marked, out of the room, and Allison had gone with them. So now, the only ones in the loft were Isaac, Callie, Derek, the twins, and Scott and Kira.

The creature turned towards Callie, and soon some more appeared, and they were all facing the girl. Callie opened her eyes wide and let Ethan go, scurrying backwards.

"Why are they looking at me?" she asked, with her voice shaking. The creatures, the Oni, took a step forward all together "Guys?" she looked at her friends scared.

Scott and Derek attacked the Oni. Derek tried to snap one of their necks, but it didn't work. Scott hadn't turned yet, but he was thrown against one column. Once that was done, the Oni turned back towards Callie, who had shivers running up her spine and sweat all over her body.

Isaac left Ethan on the floor and moved forward, with his claws out.

"Isaac" called Callie, causing him to look at her "Don't" they had easily beaten Derek and Scott, who were like the most powerful and experienced werewolves she knew, so Isaac didn't stand a chance, and she couldn't have anything happening to him after they had finally kissed.

Isaac did as told, and Callie walked forward. She was not gonna have her friends fighting for her; she was not that kind of person.

"Well?" she asked out loud as the Oni stared at her "You want me. You have me" she was terrified, but she was not gonna be able to beat the Oni, no one by that matter, so she might as well give up already.

An Oni appeared behind her, to prevent her for escaping, eventhough she was not gonna try, and the other one was soon extremely close to her.

Isaac watched the scene cautiously. He was not gonna try to stop Callie 'cause he knew that, once she had an idea, she was not gonna back down, especially if it involved sacrificing herself for her friends, but he was ready to attack the Oni if they hurt her. And he wasn't talking about marking her, he was talking about them killing her, if they did for some reason. He didn't care that he would probably die, too.

The Oni placed its hand on Callie's head as its eyes shone like a firefly. Its touch was cold, lifeless, empty, and Callie immediately felt shivers running up her spine. Her body temperature descended and her limbs went numb; she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. She was frozen in place.

The only bit of warm she felt was when the Oni marked her with the five, and then she fell down. Isaac immediately ran towards her and placed her head on his chest, to share his warmth with her.

The Oni turned around, this time to face Scott, whose fangs and red eyes had appeared, and Kira was still behind him. She was at a loss for words when she saw him.

But, as soon as the sunlight of the dawn poured down on the room, the Oni disappeared.

"What the hell were those things?" questioned Scott, and there were only two people in the room who could answer that.

* * *

 **So Isaac and Callie finally kissed!**

 **Also, I wasn't able to answer to one of your replies since the person was commenting as a guest, you know who you are, I'm sorry about that! There's not a way to answer to your comment unless you have an account.**

 **See you on Friday, guys!**


	22. Void Shadows

**Shout-out to Padackllinsy, LycoX and YummydaN for their lovely reviews! And to everyone else who reads this story and follows it, it means a lot!**

* * *

It was just images. Glimpses. They were appearing right in front of her eyes for some short seconds, before changing to the next one. But there was one person that appeared in all of them.

Stiles.

But he didn't look like himself, he looked different, psychotic. His eyes were darkened, and his skin was pale. And he was hurting someone everytime. Or watching someone get hurt. Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia…The list was endless.

And it was gonna happen soon. Callie knew it would, afterall, she had seen it.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here" said Callie the next morning, talking to Stiles on the phone "Where are you?"

"Chemistry classroom" he replied, and Callie frowned upon hearing that. Stiles had called her a couple of minutes ago to tell her to come to the school early, 'cause he had found out more about the key.

"What?" she questioned "Why are you-?"

"I'll explain when you get here, okay?" he replied promptly, and Callie was worried because of how agitated he sounded.

"Okay" she said "I'll be there in two minutes"

She put her phone in her bag and hurried her pace. She arrived to the classroom, and got in, making sure to close the door behind her so no one would get in.

"What's going on?" she asked, approaching Stiles, who was looking at the board intensely, and Callie soon realized why.

The writing that read 'Kira' was still there, but the numbers had been written a second time.

"It's repeated" she questioned, taking some steps closer "Why is it repeated?" she looked at Stiles worriedly, who sighed.

"Because I wrote it" he replied, and Callie opened her eyes wide with surprise "It's my handwriting, Cal" he added, and Callie looked at the board once again, before looking back at Stiles.

"You wrote this?" she asked in disbelief "Why?"

"I don't know" he replied "I don't even remember doing it" Callie ran a hand through her hair nervously "And that's not all" Callie arched her eyebrows. What else happened? "Remember the key I showed you?" Callie nodded, and Stiles approached the door, inserting the key in the keyhole, and the key fitted perfectly.

"It's the key to the chemistry classroom" realized Callie, and Stiles nodded.

Callie remembered her dream. The images of Stiles hurting people, and a shiver ran up her spine. At first, she was gonna tell Stiles about it, so he could be careful, but now, with what he had showed her, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore. She could notice that he was panicking right now, and she didn't want to fuel the panic.

So she had to tell Scott.

"Okay" she spoke up "Calm down"

"How can I calm down? A message to kill Kira is written in my handwriting, and I have the key to this room which I don't remember ever getting" he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll figure this out" continued the girl hopeful "There has to be an explanation, 'cause there's no way that you did this"

"The clues are all there, Callie" he said, giving up and sitting in one of the stools, tired. He hadn't been sleeping lately. "There's nothing we can do"

"We have to tell Scott" said the girl "In fact, I'm not even sure why you didn't tell him first. He'll know what to do. Don't lose hope, Stiles, not again" she made allusion to the time when he lost all hope on finding his dad when Jennifer kidnapped him.

"Alright" said Stiles nodding, and this made Callie smile.

"Funny, how I'm always the one who gives you the speech on never losing hope" Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at that, 'cause she was right. And she had brightened up his day, even if it was just a bit.

* * *

"So then Callie tells me about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right?" said Stiles, as him, Callie and Scott got in to the chemistry classroom "So that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was nothing written on the board, unlike earlier "It's gone" he said, and Callie arched her eyebrows.

"How's that possible? Just minutes ago it was there!" she said in disbelief "And no one has been here yet!"

"It doesn't matter" said Stiles "I still have the key" he walked towards the door and started to search through the keys in his keychain to find the one of the chemistry classroom, but he didn't find it. He froze.

"You still have it, right?" asked Callie cautiously.

"What the hell?" he asked, and Callie knew that he didn't "I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it here this morning" he was starting to panic.

"He's telling the truth" Callie backed him up, talking to Scott "I don't know what the hell happened, but he had it on him when he showed it to me earlier"

"The key he was talking about last night?" asked Scott softly, and Callie nodded.

"I showed it to you, right?" asked Stiles to Scott, breathing heavily "Didn't I show it to you?"

"No, you just told me about it" replied Scott, much to Stiles concern "I never actually saw it. You just showed it to Callie"

"We're _not_ crazy, Scott" said Callie, beginning to worry that the alpha didn't believe them "You have to believe us. We were here just a couple of minutes ago, and the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board—"

"…In my handwriting" Stiles picked up where Callie left "And I had the key to the chemistry room"

"So… _You_ unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in there from the cops and then…You wrote him a message to kill Kira?" asked Scott, trying to make sense of what was going on. Callie had to admit that it sounded kind of crazy when Scott said it like that, but they weren't lying. He had to believe them, they weren't going insane.

"I-I know how it sounds" said Stiles, putting the keychain in his pocket "But look at this" he took out a piece of paper, which he hadn't showed Callie, so she had no idea what it said "This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay?" he explained "About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present"

"Like what you did to coach Finstock?" asked Callie, furrowing her eyebrows, to which Stiles nodded "There's no way he could have known that if someone at school hadn't told him about it"

"That's right" agreed Stiles, and proceeded to look at Scott "That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's not coincidence. It can't be"

"I-I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong, but I don't think that you are trying to kill people either" said Scott, shaking his head.

"He's right, Stiles" Callie spoke up, 'causing both boys to turn to look at her "I do believe you, I really do, but I don't think that that is you"

"How can it be someone else?" asked Stiles, and Callie thought again about her dream "It was here. It was all here"

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the exhaustion in his face "You look really tired"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, giving her a quick glance "I just haven't been…Sleeping really" he added, looking at the board.

"Why don't you go home?" suggested Scott, patting his shoulder "Take a sick day or something "

"You could use some rest" added Callie kindly, and Stiles nodded before going off. She watched after him 'till he was out of sight, before turning to look at Scott "He's not the one trying to kill people" she said, and he gave her a curious glance "But there's something going on with him" Scott furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing that.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision" she explained "And Stiles was in it. He didn't look like himself" Scott looked at her cautiously "His eyes were void, and his skin was extremely pale. Almost like a spirit" Scott narrowed his eyes upon hearing that. A shiver ran through Callie's spine as she remembered her vision "And he was hurting people. Many people, like Kira and you"

"Stiles would never hurt me" said Scott.

"No" agreed Callie sternly, shaking her head "But this wasn't Stiles. It was someone completely different" she paused, giving Scott time to process that "I'm telling you, Scott, something is wrong with Stiles, and we have to keep an eye on him"

* * *

"The real problem is Katashi doesn't see visitors. Ever" said Chris in his office. Him, Callie, Allison and Isaac were planning how to talk to a man who Chris met a long time ago, and who might know what the creatures that attacked Isaac, Callie, and Lydia were "He's a paranoid recluse who rarely steps outside the gates of his estate"

"So how are you gonna get to him?" asked Isaac, looking at Chris.

"Oh, he's got a thing for rare, antique weapons" replied the man "Yesterday, I had some contacts put out the word that I was selling one of my own collection" he opened a wardrobe and took out a crystal case, with a gun inside "This is a French Flintlock Turnover Pistol from 1645" he placed it on the table in front of them.

"There's no way you are going alone" said Callie, looking at him. After Allison told her how bruised her uncle had come back from tracking Katashi, there was no way he was going without backup.

"If she's going, I'm going" said Isaac, making Callie smile a bit. They hadn't talked about the kiss, primarily because they didn't have time, so they really didn't know what exactly they were, but they were something.

"I'm going, too" said Allison "I'm not letting you go after him by yourself"

"To be honest, I don't feel good about bringing either one of you" said Chris, giving them a quick glance.

"They were looking right at Scott when the sun came up" said Isaac, letting him know that he wanted to beat those…Things.

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he's the one they are going after" replied Chris.

"But if he is?" asked Allison sternly, as Chris stood straight (He had been leaning against the desk 'till then)

"If he is…" started the man "…That might only leave us 'till nightfall to come up with a way to protect him"

"All the more reason why we're going" said Callie logically.

"Alright" Isaac spoke up, standing up "Let's go see if the paranoid Yakuza wants to put another gun in his collection"

They nodded, and started to prepare themselves. Callie decided that now was the time; before putting the lives at risk once more, she had to know where she and Isaac stood.

"Isaac, can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked, gesturing to the hallway with her head.

"Yeah, sure" he replied, and followed her out of the room, as Allison watched after them with a big smile. She had seen them kissing the previous night, and couldn't be happier about it.

"What's wrong?" asked Isaac, once they were out of sight.

"What are we?" asked Callie, straight to the point. Isaac looked at her confused, not really understanding what she meant by that "I know we kissed last night, and it was wonderful, and I loved it, but we really didn't talk about it, and—"she was cut off by Isaac crushing his lips on hers, shutting her up. Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You talk too much" he said simply, making Callie chuckle softly "For now, let's just say that we are two people who have no idea what their relationship is gonna be, but are eager to find out. What do you think about that?" Callie smiled and joined their lips together once more.

"I like how that sounds" she said, making Isaac smile.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Allison, after Chris' phone vibrated and he snorted.

"Katashi won't do the buy in person" replied Chris, looking at her. Callie sighed in the backseat, with Isaac besides her. What were they going to do if Katashi didn't want to see them? They needed to know what the hell the things that marked them were.

"But he's a paranoid recluse. Shouldn't you be a little less surprised?" questioned Isaac, stating the obvious, as always, while resting his arms on the back of the seat.

"I was trying to remain optimistic that we wouldn't have to go to my plan B" replied the man, staring at him through the rearview mirror.

"Which is?" questioned Callie frowning. He didn't sound too happy about the backup plan.

"How tall are you?" replied her uncle, looking at Isaac once more. He didn't wait for him to answer as the trunk opened automatically, and Isaac looked at it with little to no enthusiasm, as Callie wondered what her uncle was planning now.

Some minutes later, Allison, Callie and Chris were staring at a map of the building Katashi was in resting on the bonnet, while Isaac changed in front of the trunk.

"Katashi's office is here" said Chris, pointing at one spot on the map.

"Guys!" called Isaac from the trunk, looking at them. Callie knew from Chris' face that he thought it wasn't going to work "This-this isn't gonna work" Isaac thought that, too "I look-I look ridiculous. I mean…" he walked towards them, and Callie could see how he suit looked on him.

Unlike her uncle, she thought that he looked hot in it.

"I-I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school" added Isaac, giving his girlfriend a quick glance, who did the best she could to hide her smile at his amusing comment "And-and there is _no way_ that I'm going to be able to remember all this" he gestured towards the paper Chris had wrote for him, that said what he should say to whoever was going to meet him. He had to look professional "I mean, what does this even mean? 'Revolving over and under barrels'?" he sighed, he was very nervous.

"All you have to do is keep him talking long enough to allow us to get inside and find Katashi" replied Chris "He may not be there for the buy in person, but…He won't be far" that didn't really help Isaac at all, 'cause he was still nervous.

"You look great" assured Callie with a smile. 'Hot' would probably had more impact on him, but with Chris there, it wasn't probably a good idea. He still didn't know that they were together, and Callie wasn't very sure of how he would react if he did.

"I am sweating all the way through my jacket" argued Isaac, and Callie sighed. She had to do something to boost his confidence "I-I didn't even know I could- I could sweat this much"

"Can you give us a minute?" asked Callie, looking at her relatives, who nodded. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other side of the car "You can do this, you look great" assured Callie, looking at him deep in the eyes, but Isaac still didn't seem convinced, so Callie added something else "You're not a boy if you walk in there acting like a man" she proceeded to tuck his shirt in as she said "Go in there with confidence, and all they'll see is a boyish looking man"

"Or a stupid teenager pretending to be a man" he replied, looking back at her "I'm going to get my head blown off by a bunch of Japanese fingerless mobsters—"Callie didn't let him finish, as she French kissed him. He needed some confidence, and that's what she gave him.

Isaac's body was left craving for more as she broke apart, she would have gladly continued, but it wasn't the time.

"You talk too much" she mirrored his words from earlier, making him smile a bit "A little less talking and more acting, okay?"

* * *

"What did you do?" asked Allison, as they watched Isaac getting in to the building with extra-confidence, unlike some minutes before. Callie smiled a bit.

"I don't kiss and tell" replied her cousin mysteriously.

"When you arrived home, the first thing you did was to tell me you kissed Isaac" shot Allison, contradicting her words "So don't give me that"

"It doesn't matter what I did if I managed to get him to go in there" replied Callie logically, and Allison couldn't reply anything to that.

"Okay, girls" said Chris approaching them "We don't have much time, I don't know how long Isaac can keep them occupied, so let's go in" both cousins nodded and followed Chris inside, getting in through the backdoor, of course.

Inside, there were three other doors, and all halls and rooms behind them were surely guarded.

"Let's split up" ordered Chris "Callie, go west, Allison east, and I'll go North. We know where Katashi is, so let's meet there" they nodded, and went off in opposite directions.

Callie went through the door, an appeared between opposite walls. She walked forward, staying close to the wall so no one would see her. She was about to step into the hall, but a man coming from the right forced her to hide back in the shadows of the wall until he walked past her without seeing her.

Callie then proceeded to get out of her hideout and approach the man, who was giving her his back as he walked, with quiet steps so he wouldn't hear her. Once she was close enough, she surrounded his neck with her arms so he wouldn't move, and punched him straight in the face, before hitting his head against the nearby wall. She hadn't killed him, but left him unconscious.

As she kept on walking, she noticed a camera on the wall.

Of course someone like Katashi would have cameras everywhere, observing everything. Chris had mentioned that he was a paranoid recluse, so he for sure would know everything going on in the building.

She sighed as she punched the lens, cracking it and, therefore, preventing it from working.

A man went running towards her with his gun in hand, but Callie easily disarmed him by kicking the gun to the floor, and punched him on the face. Hard. Another one approached her from behind, but she wrapped Isaac's scarf, which she had been wearing, around his neck and hit him with her head, before putting the scarf back on its place.

She kept moving forward, knocking out some other security guards on the way, and finally got in to Katashi's office, where Chris and Allison were already standing. Allison had taken his gun, just as planned, which was on the floor.

"Guys!" they heard Isaac's voice yelling, and looked towards the door, where a werewolf was holding Isaac, as his claws were around his neck, but he hadn't done anything yet, luckily "They have a werewolf, too"

"Isaac…" said Callie worriedly upon seeing him.

* * *

"Starting to remember?" asked Chris, as Katashi unwrapped the cloth where the pieces of one of the creatures' mask was resting. Everyone had calmed down, though the werewolf was still holding Isaac "It was twenty-four years ago" Katashi nodded his head to the werewolf, signaling for him to let Isaac go, and he did. Callie would have hugged Isaac, but it wasn't the best time, so she just stayed put in her place, but sighed relieved anyway.

"You know what they are, don't you?" asked Chris, as Katashi reconstructed the mask.

"They're called Oni" replied Katashi, looking at Chris "They are demons. And they are unstoppable" he finally answered everyone's question.

"What can we use to destroy them?" asked Chris, 'cause they needed to find a way to beat the Oni.

"Nothing" replied Katashi "At least no man-made weapon. The Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami. You endure it. And you hope that you are not destroyed in its path"

"Then how do we endure it?" asked Allison, speaking for the first time.

"Two of you already have" replied the old man, approaching Callie, and turning her head towards them with one hand.

"Don't touch her" said Isaac threateningly. He didn't like that man, or any of his henchmen, and he sure as hell didn't want their hands on Callie. Katashi stared at him intensely, before letting Callie go and doing what he had done to her to Isaac

"This is a Japanese kanji for 'self'" explained Katashi, pointing to the five behind his ear, which Callie had, too "This means that they are still themselves" he let go of Isaac, who was very glad about it "The Oni are looking for someone who is no longer themselves" Callie arched her eyebrows upon hearing that.

"What do you mean 'No longer themselves'?" she asked, looking at the man interested, who looked back at her.

"Possessed" he explained "By a dark spirit" Callie immediately thought of Stiles, but managed to stop herself from saying his name out loud, 'cause it would raise a lot of suspicion, and not many people knew about Stiles' recent…Inconvenience. She didn't mean to think that Stiles was possessed, but he had been acting weird recently, and then there was her dream…There were still many things she wasn't sure of "There are thirteen kinds of Kitsunes" started to explain Katashi, as he paced back and forth "Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder…But there is one, a dark Kitsune" he gave Allison a quick glance, before looking back at Chris "They call it Void, or Nogitsune"

"Akumicho" said Chris, and Callie knew he was talking about a man he had met some years ago, at the same time that he met Katashi.

"That's right" agreed Katashi "He was possessed by a Nogitsune" Callie, Allison and Chris exchanged glances, before looking back at the old man "That's what helped him rise through the ranks of our Yakuza family. Nogitsune draws its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos" silence reigned in the room for some minutes as everyone thought about what Katashi had said, before he spoke again "Do you know why I'm missing this finger?" he was talking about his prosthetic finger, to which he came to be known as 'Silverfinger'

"Penance" replied Chris, looking at it.

"There's a ritual called Yubitsume" he explained "Removing the joints of the little finger weakens your grip on the sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest"

"Why did the take your finger?" asked Isaac quietly. He still hadn't told them that part of the story.

"They didn't take it" corrected Katashi "A Yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior"

"How lovely" said Callie with clear sarcasm. Damn, she had missed being sarcastic like that "A masochist"

"It was penance for a mistake" clarified Katashi, looking at the girl "And it wasn't my only one" Callie narrowed her eyes upon hearing that "I don't know what it was about the way I moved or stood, that suggested to them that I was going to take them on" he made a paused as he stared through the window behind him "Because actually I was…" he gave them a quick glance before looking to the floor "Preparing to run for my life" he turned to face Chris "That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward in front of the survivors" that's how Chris got the mask, 'cause he fired at it, and shattered it "For that humiliation, I wouldn't have to have given up my finger, I would've had to give up my head" he wrapped the cloth around the shattered pieces of the mask again, and slid it towards Chris, as he and Allison, both, stood up "I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent" he said, and sounded honest "I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honor" the room stayed quiet for some seconds, as Callie and Isaac exchanged glances. They had come there for nothing, they hadn't found out a way to defeat the Oni "I will tell you one thing, however" the people looked at him with curiosity, expectant "If there is a Nogitsune among you…Let the Oni destroy it" he looked at Allison before looking back at Chris "Even if it is your own daughter"

Callie didn't know if she could do that.

* * *

 **I was so happy while reading your comments for the last chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much!**

 **Also, don't forget to check my polyvore account (VintageGirl71), for the set of this chapter! And I'll read you on Wednesday!**

 **And, last thing, remember that anyone who comments will receive a preview of the next chapter!**


	23. Was He Really?

Callie shifted on her bed uncomfortably. She lost count of how many times she did it when she reached ten. She couldn't stop thinking about Katashi's words the previous day, about 'Someone who's no longer themselves'

Everytime she heard that on her mind, she couldn't help thinking about Stiles. There was no way that someone as nice as Stiles could be some old, ancient, evil spirit. It's true that he had been acting weird lately, but it couldn't be.

Could it?

Finally giving up sleep, she got up and walked to the kitchen the quieter she could, so as not to wake up Allison and her uncle. Maybe she could watch an episode of Game of Thrones with a nice, warm cup of tea.

She was in the middle of boiling the water, when the image in front of her shifted. She was no longer staring at the oven, but at a dark place, that looked like a cave. Stiles was there in his pajamas, which only consisted on a t-shirt and his plaid trousers. He was barefoot, and most probably freezing, while talking to someone on the phone.

When the image changed back, Callie did her best not to trip on her way back to her room, where Allison was still sleeping peacefully. Callie didn't want to wake her up 'til she was sure that Stiles was really in danger. For all she knew, the vision could be warning her of an event that would happen in a two-week time.

She texted Stiles anyway, just to make sure.

 _To: unknown first name Stilinski_

 _Hey, are you alright? I saw something, and I'm really worried about you. Please answer me._

It was 1 AM, and if what she saw wasn't about to happen soon, he was probably asleep, in which case, maybe she was gonna be able to sleep for, at least, ten minutes, knowing that he was okay.

Fifteen minutes after she sent the text, her phone rung. She saw that the caller was Stiles, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Stiles, thank god! Are you okay?" she asked relieved, but all she heard on the other line was static, and began to worry "Stiles?" she kept hearing static, but no Stiles "Hello? Stiles? Can you hear me?" no one answered. As fast as she could, she marked Scott's number and waited for him to answer.

"Callie, now it's really not the time" came Scott's voice from the other line. Stiles had just called him for help, 'cause he was somewhere he didn't remember getting to.

"I think Stiles is in trouble" she replied promptly, and Scott opened his eyes wide as he stared at Isaac. She had a vision.

"What? What is it?" he questioned confused, upon seeing his expression.

"Callie saw Stiles in a vision" he replied, taking the phone out of his ear, and Isaac looked at him surprised.

"Scott?" asked Callie, when he didn't answer.

"He just called me" replied the alpha, placing his phone back on his ear "He doesn't know where he is, or how he got there" Callie passed a hand through her hair worriedly.

"Did you call his dad?"

"He doesn't want me to" replied Scott, just as he received another call "Wait, someone else is calling" he looked at his phone, and saw that it was Stiles "It's Stiles. I gotta answer" Callie nodded, understanding "I'll tell you what we're doing in a few minutes" that being said, he ended the call, and Callie immediately opened her wardrobe. She had the feeling that she'd have to go out at dawn, but she didn't mind. They needed to find Stiles.

It was cold, so she chose to wear something warm and cozy, and this was a grey, long-sleeved blouse, a grey fur coat, a pair of jeans and combat boots.

Some seconds after she got dressed, she received Scott's text, that said that they were going to Stiles' house. Callie didn't think twice about it, and grabbed the keys to Allison's car, before driving to Stiles' house. She forgot to wake up Allison, but decided to send her a text when she got into the car.

* * *

When she arrived to Stiles' house, Scott, Isaac, Lydia and… _Aiden_ were already there.

"What's he doing here?" she questioned, giving Aiden a stern glance, and making him roll his eyes.

"I'm trying to be better" was his reply, and Callie was really skeptical about it.

"If you say so…" she replied, before looking at Lydia "Did he call you, too?"

"I heard it" replied the girl with a very terrified expression. She had no idea why.

Callie's eyes then stood on Stiles' bed, and she opened her eyes wide.

"What the hell is this?" she questioned. There were red strings that went from Stiles' bed to the rest of the articles and pictures on the walls. The ones he used to figure out some cases.

"He uses red for unsolved cases" explained Lydia, and Callie looked at her surprised.

"He thinks he is an unsolved case" concluded Callie, staring at the strings.

"Callie, what did you see?" questioned Scott, looking at the seer. He had told Lydia and Aiden about how she knew before she arrived.

"I saw a cave" replied the girl, turning to look at them, and making Scott frown.

"Stiles said something about an industrial basement" he informed confused, and Callie furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing that.

"How do we know who is right then?" questioned Aiden.

"We don't" replied Isaac, though he was on his girlfriend's side "But Callie's been right everytime something like this has happened" he pointed out logically.

"But Stiles is the one missing" replied Lydia, with just as much logic. He described what he could see, and, as he was the one there, he probably knew what he was talking about.

"And we don't know which cave we are talking about here" said Aiden "There are many caves in Beacon Hills"

"What about Malia's den?" questioned Isaac, arching his eyebrows while looking at everyone "He's been there before. Even if he was sleep-walking, he knows how to get there" that seemed reasonable, too.

"What else did he say?" questioned Lydia, and Callie looked at him curiously.

"Something's wrong with his leg" replied Scott, making the brunette frowned "It's bleeding"

"And he's freezing" added Isaac.

"Wait, bleeding?" questioned Callie "I didn't see anything like that in my vision" everyone frowned upon hearing that.

"What did his dad say?" asked Lydia, trying to get more information.

"We…" Scott started nervously looking at Isaac and Callie, who knew what he was gonna say "We sort of didn't tell him yet"

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" questioned Lydia, just as expected. It sounded kind of crazy.

"He made me promise not to" explained Scott patiently "We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking, he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You didn't notices his jeep is gone, did you?" questioned Aiden, which complicated things even more. If he had driven to wherever he was now, it would be hard to find him. He could have gotten far if he was driving.

" _You_ promised you wouldn't call his dad" pointed out Lydia, marking the sheriff's number on her phone "I didn't"

"Wait, Lydia, hold on" Scott stopped her. If Stiles didn't want his dad to know, there had to be a good reason for that "I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison…"

"Everyone except for the cops, _great_ idea" said Lydia with sarcasm.

"I already sent her a text" said Callie, talking about Allison "She should answer soon"

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone is about to die" reminded Aiden, making everyone go silent. He was right about that.

"You don't have to call his dad" Scott spoke up after some minutes of silence "It's five minutes to the station" he was about to leave, but Lydia stopped him.

"We'll catch up" she said, making Scott frowned.

"What? Why?"

"There's _something_ here"

"Yeah" agreed Isaac, looking around "Evidence of total insanity" Callie rolled her eyes upon hearing his words.

"We can figure out what's wrong with him _after_ we find a way to keep him from freezing to death" said Scott firmly.

"Go" replied Lydia "We'll be right behind you"

"I gotta check the den" Callie spoke up, making everyone turn to look at her.

"What?" asked Isaac worried "Are you out of your mind? There's no way you're going out there into the freezing cold by yourself" he was not gonna let her do that.

"If there's even a chance that he's there, I gotta take it" she replied determined "I've got nothing to lose"

"Then I'm coming with you" decided Isaac, and Callie nodded.

"Okay" agreed Scott "You guys do that, and I'll go to the station. If you find him let me know" they nodded "And be careful"

* * *

"Allison is not answering any of my calls" said Callie worriedly, as her and Isaac walked through the woods to the den.

"Does that usually happen?" questioned Isaac.

"No" replied the girl "She always calls me back, no matter the time"

"Do you want to go find her?" asked Isaac.

"No" repeated the brunette firmly "We have to find Stiles. It's the coldest night of the year, he could already be hypothermic. He's barefoot and just with his pajamas on"

Isaac didn't say anything as he placed his jacket over her shoulders, much to Callie's confusion.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, giving him a confused glance.

"You're cold" he replied, as if that was all the explanation she needed "Of course there are other ways to keep you warm" he added, with a suggestive look. Callie just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later" she wasn't dismissing the possibility, but it really wasn't the time.

Callie's phone vibrated and she immediately took it out of her pocket.

"Scott's with Derek, he says that Stiles was up in the roof earlier" she announced, making Isaac frown.

"Doing what?"

"He doesn't say. He also asks if I managed to reach Allison, and if we are close to the den" she added "Well, that's a negative on the first one. Can you catch a scent?" Isaac frowned, and shook his head.

"I think we are close, but I don't know how close exactly" Callie nodded as she sent the text. Then, they kept moving.

After some minutes, Callie received another text, this time from Lydia, who said that they were going to check Eichen's House basement.

"Isn't that a psychiatric?" questioned Callie, furrowing his eyebrows, and Isaac nodded "Why would Stiles be there?"

"Maybe he decided to do something about his insanity" replied her boyfriend casually, making Callie roll her eyes for the third time that day.

They finally arrived to Malia's den, and Callie exchanged worried glances with Isaac. She was afraid of what they would find there.

"Do you want me to go in first?" offered Isaac, but Callie shook her head.

"No, I can handle it" she answered, giving him back his coat. It would be uncomfortable to wlak inside the den with an extra coat on.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, worried as he took his coat back.

"Yeah, I am" she replied, taking out her phone and turning the flashlight on. She got into the small cave, and saw someone lying there. Her heartbeat started to race as she approached them, she couldn't help but think about Aiden's word, about Lydia predicting death and silently begged that whoever it was wasn't.

It was Stiles, and his chest was rising and lowering regularly, as he breathed in and out. His foot was alright, it wasn't bleeding as he had told Scott.

"He's here!" announced Callie "He's asleep" he touched his arm, and it was extremely cold "And he's freezing!"

"What do you mean he's asleep?" questioned Isaac from outside. How did he call Scott, then?

"You know, when a person is lying on their backs with their eyes closed and without conscious?" asked Callie sarcastically.

"I _know_ what sleeping is, baby" he replied, rolling his eyes, and making Callie chuckle. She was in a good mood, knowing that Stiles was safe.

"I'm gonna wake him up" she stated, putting her phone in her pocket. She was about to shake him softly to wake him up, but Stiles woke up screaming "Stiles!" she yelled, but Stiles kept screaming 'Wait!' "Stiles!" he was waving his arms around terrified, and Callie grabbed them both and tried to bring them down "Stiles, you are all right now! You are here with us!" Isaac stayed out 'cause the place was too small for all three of them to fit.

Stiles slowly calmed down as he recognized where he was and who was with him. He looked at Callie, he looked terrified, and she gave him a small smile of reassurance, with one of her arms holding one of his, and the other one wrapped around his chest.

Callie never had been such a close friend to Stiles as Scott was, but, somehow, holding him in her arms like that didn't feel awkward at all. It was as if she and Stiles, both, were used to it.

"You are okay now" she said one more time, as Stiles took deep breaths to calm down. Callie exchanged glances with Isaac, and they knew what the other was thinking.

Eventhough they were glad that Stiles was safe, they were both wondering what had happened to him and why he had ended on Malia's den.

Was he really okay?

* * *

 **Ooof, I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to update today! I have been studying a lot for some very important exams that I'm having this month, and I had to help one of my friends today with some things he didn't understand. I'm glad I managed in the end!**

 **Also, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to send previews, but, to be honest, I started and finished writing this chapter today, so I didn't have time.**

 **Last thing, what do you think of Callie and Isaac being the ones to find Stiles instead of Scott's dad and Melissa? Do you think it will affect their relationship with Stiles, especially Callie's?**


	24. Just A Stranger

"Callie" Isaac called softly to the girl resting her head on his shoulder. Lydia, Scott, Callie, Isaac , Melissa and Scott's father were in the hospital, and had been ever since Stiles was brought in, waiting for the sheriff to appear and tell them about their friend's state.

Callie opened her eyes slowly, to see the sheriff there. She immediately stood up.

"Are you okay?" questioned Isaac, giving the girl a worried glance as he stood up, too.

"I'm tired" replied Callie. She hadn't slept at all "My mind is processing things slower than usual" she yawned, but tried to cover it the best she could.

"He's sleeping now" announced the sheriff silently "And he's just fine" everyone sighed relieved upon hearing that "He doesn't remember much. It's a bit of like a dream to him" the sheriff looked and Callie and Isaac, the people who found Stiles "Thank you, both of you"

"It's nothing" replied Callie with a kind smile, while Isaac just nodded.

"Okay" Melissa spoke up, looking at the teenagers "You four got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep" Scott hugged his mom, while Isaac, Lydia and Callie nodded.

"Something's bothering you" observed Isaac, looking at Callie as they started to walk behind Scott and Lydia. Callie frowned, and lowered her pace so Scott and Lydia wouldn't hear what she was gonna say

"I can't stop thinking about what Katashi said" she explained, and Isaac shot her a confused glance "He said that the Oni are looking for someone possessed, and that the Nogitsune feeds on pain and tragedy" Isaac still didn't understand what she was getting at, and Callie noticed. She grabbed Isaac to stop him from walking behind Lydia and Scott, and waited for them to walk forward, before saying "What if they already found him?" Isaac opened his eyes wide, understanding now.

"Stiles" he replied "You think Stiles is the Nogitsune"

"I don't like it" replied Callie silently, and waited for one of the nurses to walk by, before continuing talking "But it's the only explanation I can think of. He has been acting very strange lately, and there's still the fact that the message to kill Kira was on his handwriting, and he had phosphor in a key" Isaac stayed quietly, listening closely "And today…He had no idea how he got to Malia's den, and he was seeing things that weren't there"

"Couldn't it be a medical condition?" questioned Isaac logically "Sleepwalking and delusions could be side-effects"

"Yeah, side-effects of being possessed" replied Callie with sarcasm.

Then, she felt an excruciating pain in her head, and the image in front of her shifted.

This time, she was looking at Stiles, Scott and Kira in the animal clinic. They were soaked, and Scott had a blade in his stomach. Kira was trying to take it out, but Stiles held her hand with strength, before pushing her against the desk, and knocking her out. Scott looked terrified, and Stiles psychotic. Callie had seen this before, but just a glimpse, now, she was seeing the whole scene.

Stiles approached Scott and ran his hand through the handle of the blade.

"You okay?" questioned Stiles, sounding like his usual self, but Scott and Callie knew that it wasn't him.

"Please don't" said Scott, looking at Stiles "Stop" Callie wanted to reach out and help him, but she couldn't. That was not how her visions worked.

"It's okay" breathed out Stiles, and held the handle firmly on his hand. He placed the other hand on Scott's shoulder, and then proceeded to impale the sword deeper, while Scott groaned desperate, trying to take it off "Does it hurt?" questioned Stiles, but Scott wasn't looking at him "Hey, look at me" ordered Stiles, and Scott did, with fear in his eye "You should have done your reading, Scott" the Nogitsune impaled the sword deeper "See, a Nogitsune, feeds of chaos, stride and pain"

After that, everything went black.

* * *

Callie felt her body starting to respond to her again. She was lying on what seemed a bed, and it was very comfortable. She opened her eyes softly, and was faced with Isaac sleeping, with his head resting at her feet.

Callie was in a hospital room, and Melissa was writing something down on some papers.

"Melissa?" called the girl softly, and the woman turned to look at her, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Callie" she said kindly "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine" she replied, sitting straight.

"That's good to hear" replied the woman "You passed out, probably from exhaustion, due to not sleeping, and what you saw" Callie couldn't focus on what Melissa was saying, 'cause the images of her vision appeared in her mind once again.

"Where's Scott?" she questioned, making the nurse frown confused "And Stiles? What time is it now?" the questions were coming out one after another, non-stop.

"Callie, calm down" said Melissa. Callie seemed very worried about something, but for Melissa to know what exactly was worrying her, she needed to understand her first, 'cause she was throwing too many questions at once "I don't understand you" Callie took a deep breath to calm down, before speaking again, slowly this time.

"I saw something…" she started retelling, and Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Scott and Isaac told me that you sort of faint when you have a vision" said the woman "They also told me that you ask a lot of confusing questions when you wake up" Callie smiled a bit upon hearing that "And to answer to your questions, it's 1 PM. You've been sleeping for eleven hours. You needed that" Callie nodded, agreeing with her words "Scott is at school, and Stiles is in the room across from this one"

"Is he alright?" Melissa's eyes went to the ground upon hearing that, making Callie frown "He isn't, is he?"

"They're gonna run some tests later this evening" explained Melissa, meeting her gaze again, and Callie's heart sunk. If they were gonna run tests, that meant that something was wrong.

"What are they looking for?"

"It's just to make sure that everything is okay" replied the woman, not wanting to worry her, but it was too late "We'll take your pressure later today, and then you are free to go" that being said, she left the room, leaving only her and Isaac, who was still sleeping, behind.

Callie didn't want to wake him up, so she just grabbed her phone and texted Scott.

 _To: Scotty_

 _Hey, just woke up. Isaac is still here, and they're gonna run some tests on Stiles later today, but you probably already know that._

She read the text a second time, before sending it with a sigh, just as Isaac woke up. She was gonna tell Scott about her vision face to face. It was better.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty" teased Callie with a smile, as Isaac sat straight.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically "How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just the typical vision and faint, just another Thursday in Beacon Hills" she replied, and it was true. Everyone was already used to it.

"What did you see?" asked Isaac, and Callie's expression darkened.

"Scott, Kira and Stiles in the animal clinic, and Stiles was the Nogitsune, as I thought" Isaac looked at her surprised "He was stabbing Scott with one of the Oni's swords"

"So…You were right. Stiles _is_ the Nogitsune" concluded Isaac.

"Not yet" Callie shook her head "He is still himself for now, but the Nogitsune is gonna take over sooner or later"

"Where is Stiles now?"

"In the room just across of mine" replied Callie "They are gonna run some tests on him, to see what they find"

Her phone rung once again, and saw that the message wasn't from Scott, as she was hoping, it was from Allison.

 _From: Alli-gator_

 _Hey, you alright? Scott told me what happened. I'm coming to see you later; I have to tell you something important._

Callie frowned upon reading that. What Allison wanted to tell her could have something to do with those strange messages in Japanese that someone left in her cousin's phone.

* * *

Callie was sitting in her hospital bed as one of the nurses took her pressure, when Scott showed up at the door. Callie was alone, since Isaac had to leave due to Derek wanting his help about something related to Kira.

When she saw him, she smiled, and Scott smiled back.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he questioned, approaching her.

"Well, I'm actually sitting down and not lying on the floor, so I guess fine" she said good-heartedly, making Scott chuckle. The nurse removed the pressure band from her arm, and left the room, as Callie stood up "You here to visit Stiles?"

"Yeah" replied Scott "Did you see him?" Callie shook her head.

"I've been in here all day" she replied, looking around the room "And he hasn't been in his room all day. They started the tests as soon as he woke up"

"Where's Isaac?" he questioned.

"He had some things to do" replied Callie, shrugging it off "But he was here until some minutes ago. Allison said she was gonna come, but she hasn't showed up yet, and it doesn't really matter, because I'm going home, so I'll see her"

"Are you going right now?" asked Scott once more.

"I was planning to" she replied nodding, but confused about his question "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to visit Stiles with me" he replied, surprising Callie a lot.

"You want me to? But shouldn't people close to him be the ones visiting?" Stiles was her friend, but they weren't so close as he was with Allison or Lydia, not to mention Scott.

"You are close to him, you are her friend" assured Scott with a smile "And you were the one who found him, so it sort of gives you the right" Callie chuckled upon hearing that.

"I guess it does"

She couldn't tell him about the vision now. It was not a good time.

* * *

"You know what they're looking for, right?" asked Stiles softly, once his father, Melissa and the doctor were on the other side of the window. Callie didn't say anything, 'cause she actually didn't know what they were looking for. She didn't know much about Stiles, just things Allison had told her. Like the fact that he was extremely sarcastic, or the crush he had on Lydia, but nothing about his family, only that his mother had died, and she didn't know how.

Not that she needed to. She was not gonna push him into telling her anything, she was not that kind of person. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

Scott nodded, but not very visibly, while Callie didn't do anything. She felt like a stranger there. These two were and had been best friends all their lives, and she had just arrived to America some months ago, the only person she knew was Allison, but, even while knowing that she was a stranger, Scott and the rest of the pack were very friendly with her, as if they had known her all their lives.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia" explained Stiles softly. Callie frowned, and Stiles noticed that she was confused "Areas of your brain start to shrink" he continued, this time, looking at the girl, who had some tears welling up in her eyes, but was managing to hold them back somehow. That was an illness she didn't wish on anyone, especially not on Stiles "It's what my mother had" he said almost in a whisper, and Callie had to try her hardest so as not to let the tears out.

So that's what happened to his mother…

"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure"

A single tear escaped Callie's eyes, and she cursed as she wiped it off quickly.

 _Control yourself, Callie!_

She told herself. She didn't know why it made her cry, of course it was sad to think that Stiles could have that, but her heart sunk with every word he said, and she didn't know how to make it stop. It hurt her more than she had imagined it would, and she didn't understand why. It's not as if they were best friend or something.

"Stiles, if you have it…" started Scott softly, looking to the ground and then at the girl "We'll do something" Callie wanted to agree with him, but the words didn't come out. Scott then looked back at Stiles " _I'll_ do something"

Callie knew that Scott was talking about the bite, and she also knew that it must have been damn hard to say that out loud, 'cause Scott didn't want to give the bite to anyone, and Stiles didn't want it, but they both agreed that if it came down to that, it was gonna happen.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other for some seconds, each thinking different things, before hugging tightly, and Callie couldn't hide her tears as they started to fall down like a waterfall, never-ending.

Once they broke apart, their gazes stood on Callie and her red eyes and wet cheeks. She hated herself at that moment for crying, because they didn't have to worry about her. She didn't _want_ them to worry about her.

"I'm okay" she said, calming down "Don't worry about me" she sniffed "I'm just gonna go over there" she didn't belong in that room. She knew she shouldn't have come to see him, it was a terrible idea. She was just a stranger.

"Callie" Stiles called. He wanted to tell her something, anything, to make her feel better, 'cause he didn't want to see her like that. He cared about her. And yes, he was suspicious of her at first, because the murders started to happen when she moved to Beacon Hills, but the suspicion disappeared as time went by.

When he started to feel suspicious of himself because of everything that was happening, Callie listened to him, and told him so many times that he wasn't dangerous, that he actually started to believe it.

He was very thankful that she was the one who found him at the den, and not someone else, like a ranger, or Scott's father, though he had showed up, but only after Callie calmed him down from his nightmare, or whatever it was. He felt safe with her, 'cause she always seemed to appear when he was in danger or worried, almost as if she knew.

Almost as a guardian angel.

"I'll be alright" he finally chose to say, and Callie almost laughed at the irony, 'cause she was damn sure that he wouldn't be.

* * *

 **Stiles and Callie's relationship is purely platonic! There won't be a love triangle between Callie, Isaac, and Stiles. I don't like love triangles much.**


End file.
